La fuerza de mi destino
by frances-k
Summary: secuela de "EL DIA QUE ME QUIERAS"... Bella debe de comenzar a afrontar lo que le depara su destino junto a su pequeño y con Edward de vuelta en su vida... ¿podra darse cuenta de lo que viene para su futuro?... M por posibles lemmooooooonnnnsssss...
1. prefacio

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…

**La fuerza de mi destino**

**prefacio**

_**Ca vez que veía a mi vida nacer… **_

_**pensé que este era el fin…**_

_**Vi como todos luchaban por mantener la tranquilidad…**_

_**Todos querían luchar…**_

_**Y sobretodo…**_

_**Querían que todo terminara…**_

…**..**

**Ok… esto es algo de adelanto para mi nuevo fic… espero que les guste…**

**Tratare de no poner tanta locura en este como en el otro…**

**Me basare en mas a la relación de estos dos loquillos…**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**


	2. Te extraño te necesito

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Aquí toy de nuevo para ustedes mis niñas hermosas…. Espero que le guste el nuevo fic….**

…

**Capitulo 1**

**Te extraño… te necesito**

**Dos meses después…**

**Bella pov**

El tiempo no importa, el dolor no lo hará pasar más lento.

Cuando menos te das cuenta de lo que ha sucedido… sientes que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

No hay poder para cambiar las cosas, no hay poder en el mundo que me quite el dolor que tengo después de este tiempo transcurrido.

Mi hijo, solo él me da fuerzas para avanzar, para levantar cada día el rostro al cielo y agradecer por la oportunidad que se me ha dado.

Debería tener 5 meses pero parece un vientre de unos 7 meses, eso era normal creía yo ya que no era una humana y tampoco podía esperar un embarazo normal siendo yo una hibrida, solo espero no parir en estos días.

Cuando llegué a Volterra con mi otra familia, pensé que podía funcionar bien todo, pero no fue así.

Todos me trataron con mucho cariño, mis tíos y mi padre me atendían hasta si yo estornudaba, la guardia me trataba como alguien de la realeza, cosa que prácticamente lo era ya que era hija de uno de los reyes de los vampiros, ustedes saben a qué me refiero.

Cuando les dije lo de mi embarazo… mi padre estuvo a punto de volver a Forks a patear el trasero de aquel que había mancilladlo la honra de su hija.

Cosa de padres.

Nos tomó a su esposa y a mí un día entero convencerlo de que no lo hiciera ya que nadie se negó a nada, eso fue un poco incomodo explicárselo, no es la conversación que tu esperas tener con tu padre recién de haberlo conocido.

Después nos tomo otro tanto convencerlo después de contarle lo que pasó y porque e decidí a venir con ellos.

Vi muchas caras entretenidas por las reacciones de mi padre, al parecer jamás se comportó así con sus otros hijos.

Eso era obvio ya que yo era su única hija biológica, pero eso no les daba a los demás de comportarse indiferentes conmigo.

Fueron muy amables desde que veníamos todos hacia acá, algunos se veían un poco galantes conmigo, según lo que me dijo Jane, era que mi belleza sobrenatural les llamaba mucho la atención.

A estos hay que comprarles anteojos.

En fin, todos me dieron una bienvenida de princesa, que es así como me llamaban los de la guardia.

Alec, jane y Chelsea me mostraron mi habitación, era muy amplia, pero no sentía ese calor de hogar, ese calor que solo sentía en…

No podía seguir pensando así, tenía que cambiar un poco las cosas, ahora estaba comenzando una vida nueva para mí y para mi hijo.

Pero no era fácil.

Lloro cada noche y en cada rincón que se presta para recibirme y soltar el dolor de no tener al amor de mi familia, de mis primos y primas, de mis amigos y protectores.

Y sin el amor de… el.

Su traición me dolía todavía.

-no puedo creer que todavía estés pensando en el-dijo Félix entrando a mi habitación.

-y yo no puedo entender que sigas entrando sin golpear-volví a dejar el peluche que estaba en mi cama, me lo había regalado mi mama Sulspicia.

-Bella, sabes que no me gusta verte tan triste, no soporto que sufras por ese tarado-me abrazó de lado y acaricio mi vientre-no es bueno para bodoquito.

-se que no le hace bien, y deja de decirle de esa manera que tiene nombre y es…-fui interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta-adelante.

-es hora su alteza-me dijo uno de los guardias que no me pasó desapercibida la mirada que nos dio a Félix y a mí por nuestra cercanía.

-enseguida vamos-le espetó Félix cansado de las insinuaciones y comentarios que traía siempre nuestra cercanía.

-mejor vamos antes que mi padre venga personalmente a buscarnos-lo tomé de la mano y nos guié al salón de los tronos, donde yo también me sentaba.

La princesa Vulturis.

Cuando entre al salón todos me saludaron con una venia… no me gustaba eso y ellos lo sabían.

En fin, llegué a mi puesto y me senté al lado de mi padre, que no dejaba de verme con amor y le gustaba ver mi vientre, sería un abuelo encantador.

Mis tíos también me adoraban, mi tío Cayo había mandado a hacer mi trono y una cuna de oro para su nieto postizo como le decía a mi hijo, y mi tío Marco que tenía un amplio conocimiento en medicina se había hecho cargo de mi embarazo, así como lo hizo con mi madre como lo había leído en el diario de ella y por lo que me contaban ellos.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que me trajo de vuelta el apretón que le dio mi padre a mi mano.

-bueno ahora que estamos todos juntos, he de comentarles que desde mañana por la mañana comenzaran a llegar todos los clanes invitados por nosotros a una reunión para que nos conozcamos mejor y de paso hacer la presentación oficial de Bella como la princesa y heredera de mi trono-anuncio mi padre poniéndolos a todos de aviso sobre la famosa…

¿Qué cosa como fue que dijo?

-y entre los invitados estarán…-le dije incitándolo a que me dijera que no era lo que pensaba.

-si cariño, los Cullen vienen junto con los demás que estuvieron ese día-e dijo mi tío Marco desde su trono.

-tienes que estar bromeando, no puedes hacerme esto padre-le dije alzando la voz saliéndome un poco chillona.

-hija tranquila que no le hace bien a tu hijo-me decía mamá Sulspicia- y creo que eso lo conversaremos en la biblioteca para que tengamos más privacidad.

-oh sí que lo discutiré y a fondo-les dije mirándolo con laser de mis ojos.

-sobrina ve a tu cuarto que en un momento iré a revisarte-me dijo mi tío Marco.

Papito no sabe cómo es realmente su hijita.

-estas metido en un gran problema Aro, en uno gordo-le decía su esposa viendo cómo salía del salón seguida por mis fieles acompañantes, Félix, Jane, Alec y Demetri.

-ahora que te has calmado debes de explicarme cual es el problema que te haces, si vienen bien, nos tendrás a nosotros para protegerte-me decía Jane mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

Todos tenían eso de querer sentir mi panza, como si fuera un buda de la suerte.

-ustedes saben que ellos… bueno, alguno de ellos sabían sobre mi embarazo, pero él no sabe nada, y si lo hubiera sabido no se qué reacción hubiera tenido, el tenia a su cantante y no tenía intención de dejarla al parecer-les dije mientras me sentaba en la banca del pasillo, los pies me dolían muchísimo.

-cualquier cosa podemos decir que estas hinchada por algo que comiste-todos miramos con cara de WTF? a Alec por su comentario-es solo una sugerencia ya que tu comes comida humana, repollo que se yo-nos respondió por nuestras miradas.

-o, podemos decir que el bebé es de Demetri-dijo Félix mirando al aludido.

-ey, yo no quiero cargarme al papito por eso, y porque tendría que serlo yo tu puedes serlo perfectamente-le reprochó a su hermano por su comentario.

-ni que fuera un pecado ser mi pareja-les dije con muuuucho sarcasmo.

-no se trata de eso Bella, solo que imagínate si él piensa que eso es verdad, tendría que destruirlo porque él va a querer matarme por meterme contigo, y no sería una problema ser su papi ficticio más bien sería un honor, PERO, no está en mis planes ser padre, así que sorry-me dijo con un poco de humor.

-ahora hay que ver que nos inventamos para que Eddy no nos mate por ocultarle sobre bodoquito-dijo Jane ganándose una mala mirada de mi.

**Edward pov**

-O SALES EN ESTE INSTANTE O TUMBO ESTA PUERTA Y TE ARRASTRO DE LOS PELOS Y NO ME REFIERO DE LA CABEZA-Emmett y Kate estaba que echaban chispas por el otro lado de la puerta de la cabaña.

-no me importa, de aquí no me sacan ni amarrado-les dije para que me dejaran tranquilo, mi dolor era muy grande para ir a esa famosa reunión que fuimos citados para presentarnos como clan oficial frente a los Vulturis.

Ellos ya nos habían visto no tenía sentido que volviéramos a verlos nuevamente, me dolía el solo pensar que la vería de nuevo a ella.

Mi maravillosa Bella.

Cada día que ha pasado ha sido una tortura para mí y para mi familia.

He sufrido por su ausencia, he…

-lo siento pero ya me tiene harto esta actitud de emo que has tomado, nos vamos quieras o no y tu harás lo posible por rescatar a mi primita linda de las manos de su papi feo-me dijo Emmett después de derribar la puerta, derribar la pared y llevándome en su hombro como si yo fuera un saco de papas.

Ese es el hermano más idiota que ha existido en la tierra.

-oh, Emmett has conseguido traer a emo Eddy, ahora vámonos que no quiero esperar ni un minuto más, ya corto de nervios por volver a verla-decía Kate muy animada por el viaje.

-ustedes no entienden nada, ella nos dejó para no volver a vernos-les dije ya cansado de la forma en que reaccionaban, como si ella nos fuera a recibir con los brazos abiertos.

-corrección mi querido primo, ella se fue porque sufría mucho "CONTIGO", ella no se fue por culpa de nosotros-me dijo Irina enojada por todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero no era mi culpa que no se diera cuenta de la realidad.

-creo que hay que dejar este tema ahora, lo que vamos hacer es ir a esa reunión como clanes que somos, James y sus nómadas y Cristine nos estarán esperando en el aeropuerto de Florencia, y de ahí partiremos todos juntos, no hay peros-habló Carlisle sin dejar manera que yo dijera no, siempre le he respetado y no volveré a fallarle después de mi rebeldía vampírica.

-si Carlisle-respondimos al unisonó.

-ok, ahora, chicas solo pueden llevar una maleta grande, no mas, y comiencen ahora porque nos vamos en 1 hora-aviso Eleazar para salir a preparar los últimos detalles.

Ahí voy a ver mi futuro perdido, ahí veré si puedo ver lo que pudo haber sido mi felicidad.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto sentí que todo pasaba muy deprisa, solo esperaba que este viaje se hiciera lo más largo posible, no me sentía con ansiedad por verla.

Todo lo contrario.

Tenía miedo que ella me hubiera olvidado, ese día me fijé en la mente de algunos guardias que estaban maravillados con su belleza, la veían con ojos de hombres mortales viendo a una divinidad, y me daba miedo que ella le haya correspondido en algún modo a alguno.

Sé que soy un poco paranoico, pero solo pensar eso me daba pánico.

La necesitaba conmigo y no sabía que haría al momento de volver su hermoso rostro.

Me hacia tanta falta.

**Bella pov**

A quien quiero engañar.

Estaba que me comía las uñas de los nervios con esto de la reunión de los clanes, y mi papá me tenía en mi cuarto descansando para que su nieto no se estresara por toda mi agitación después que me revisara mi tío como lo había dicho, a decir verdad el pobre niño estaba estresado por las ocurrencias de su loco abuelo.

-estas linda con tu panza, no sé si te lo había dicho hoy-dijo Alec entrando a mi habitación, era mi hermano pequeño junto con Jane por ser los más jóvenes (físicamente) de los guardias.

-no me lo has dicho hoy así que date por avisado-lo hice que se acomodara a mi derecha en la cama y que pusiera su cabeza en mi vientre, era como un niño pequeño que le encantaba que le acariciaran el cabello.

-me imagino que aunque no quieras decirlo estas ansiosa por verlo-me decía mientras seguía con mi afán en su cabeza.

-a ti no te miento, es algo tan… no sé cómo explicarlo porque no sé exactamente lo que siento, es como si todo se fuera a derrumbar cuando lo vea de nuevo.

-debes estar tranquila, no le hace bien a Robbie toda esta agitación-levantó mi camiseta y besó a "Robbie" mientras le hablaba-Robbie, soy tu tío favorito, recuerda que tu mami te ama y nosotros también.

-eso de ser el tío favorito me trae recuerdos de mis protectores.

-¿los Cullen?

-nop, me refiero al licántropo que se imprimó de mi y del vampiro que mi sangre cantaba para él.

-rayos, si que tenias pretendientes jovencita-se burló de mi.

-en realidad, el vampiro, James, tenia pareja en esa época, yo tenía un par de meses de nacida cuando el sintió esa atracción por mí, jamás me trató como si fuera su presa o si sintiera otra cosa por mí a parte de amor paternal y el licántropo, Jacob, cuando supo que yo estaba embarazada, también cambio su actitud viendo que eso era un impedimento para que pudiera ser algo más que un amigo o un hermano-suspiré recordando a ese par.

-los extrañas-no fue una pregunta por parte de Alec.

-demasiado, se peleaban por ser el padrino de mi bebé.

-creo que esa lista de posibles padrinos ha crecido un poco en estos días.

-y que lo digas-decía Demetri entrando a mi habitación seguido por "la pandilla".

-no sabía que tu cuarto era un lugar de reuniones-dijo Chelsea jugando con las almohadas de la cunita.

-ni yo-dije cargada de sarcasmo.

-ese tono no te va bien jovencita, en fin veníamos a ver si necesitabas ayuda con lo que usaras ese día de la reunión-dijo Heidi sentándose a mi lado empujando a Demetri en el proceso.

-tengo planeado ponerme un vestido negro con botas altas y mi capa de mi status*.

-oh, ok, veo que no necesitas ayuda, en todo caso ¿botas altas, quieres matar a Robbie?-me dijo Jane.

-no pasará nada, ya no puedo vestir como una simple jovencita, mi nuevo rol no me lo permite.

-¿y de que rol estaríamos hablando?-me dijo Heidi jugando con mi cabello-cariño hay que hacerte un corte.

-déjame tranquila, y mi nuevo "rol"-hice las comillas en el aire-es ser la princesa Vulturis, siento que el nombre me queda grande.

-puede ser, pero es tu nuevo destino-me dijo Félix masajeando mis tobillos.

-uhhhh, el destino-le dije bromeando haciéndolos reír-ahora, si fueran tan amables, debo descansar porque el herederito me tiene vuelta loca con sus movimientos.

Así fue como fueron saliendo de a uno despidiéndose de mí y del bodoquito como le puso  
Félix, dejándome sola una vez más.

Dejándome en mi soledad.

-espero que tu papi reaccione bien cuando nos vea Robbie-le dije a mi hijo mientras lo acariciaba.

Solo esperar hasta el día D.

El día de la locura.

Ohhh sí.

…**..**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**


	3. Volterra locuras y sentimientos

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Aquí toy de nuevo para ustedes mis niñas hermosas…. Espero que le guste el nuevo fic….**

**Ok mis bellas lectoras… qui les dejo otro cap… aquí estará la esperada llegada a Volterra… uyyy que pasara…**

**Espero les guste…**

** Nenna Cullen 26... por ser mi primer RR este cap esta dedicado a ti... (cap 1)**

…

**Capitulo 2**

**Volterra… locuras y sentimientos**

**Edward pov**

-ok, apenas lleguemos a Florencia nos hospedaremos en la casa que alquilamos en el interior, y en dos días nos dirigiremos a Volterra para presentarnos ante los Vulturis-anuncio Carlisle cuando faltaba una hora para aterrizar en el aeropuerto.

Todo comenzaba a ser una locura para mí con el súper encuentro, todos ansiaban volver a verla, Esme desde ese día y Kate junto a Carmen andaban muy extrañas, incluso Cristine se le notó un poco extraña, en sus pensamientos veía un bebé, eso me daba a entender que recordaba a Bella cuando nació y eso era algo muy triste de su parte porque perdió a su hija de la mano del hombre que utilizó a su madre en un experimento.

Yo extrañaba a mí amada Bella, mas cuando pensaba en navidad pedirle que fuera mi esposa…

Ya sé, pero soy de esos chicos que siempre tuvo el pensamiento de que el día que conociera a su alma gemela le pediría matrimonio, fuera como fuera tendría su mano asegurada para mí.

Romántico, cursi, en realidad todas esas palabras me describían y me daba igual porque la amaba con todo mi ser y al pasar por tantas cosas entre nosotros, la amaría hasta que mi cuerpo fuera destruido.

-oye romeo, baja las revoluciones, que mis emociones están por los cielos con tantos humanos-me reprendió Jazz en velocidad vampírica.

-lo siento hermano-estaba apenado por sentirme tan débil frente a ellos.

-relájate, recuerda que te necesitamos cuerdo para lo que vamos a hacer.

-no estoy de acuerdo pero ustedes verán lo que harán-lo deje para poner música relajante, ya no podía mas con los pensamientos de todos.

**Bella pov**

-ok, eso duele tío-me queje por la posición en que me encontraba.

-ya termino… solo un poquito más-murmuraba Marco desde entre mis piernas.

O sea para que sepan que está pasando realmente, mi tío Marco me está haciendo un examen ginecológico para ver como estoy con mi cuello y esas cosas… extraño ¿verdad?

Solo ha habido un hombre entre mis piernas y ese ya no está conmigo.

-listo, no estás dilatada para nada así que no te preocupes, quizás fue una falsa alarma esas contracciones, debes tranquilizarte-mi tío me acomodó en la cama otra vez y me acaricio mi cabello-debes relajarte… todo puede ser por los nervios de lo que va a pasar mañana-me decía cariñosamente.

Yo no podía dormir tranquila con todo lo que estaba pasando, sentía que iba a ser exhibida como un animal en extinción.

-permiso-dijo Demetri entrando a mi habitación-Aro está esperando afuera por respuestas… ¿estas mejor ahora mi princesa?-me abrazó con delicadeza temiendo que me doliera otra cosa.

-estoy bien y dile a mi padre que puede entrar…

-no es necesario que me lo digan dos veces-dijo mi padre entrando presuroso por la puerta y llegando a mi lado-Marco espero que me des buenas noticias de la condición de mi hija y nieto-mi padre podía ser cariñoso un momento y ser serio en otro…

Era bipolar igual a…

-ambos están bien, Bella solo presento una falsa alarma… creo que es producto de los nervios de mañana.

Mi padre me miro con culpabilidad, sabía que todo esto me estaba produciendo mucho stress, aunque era algo que debía hacer para recuperar su puesto como la Elite de los vampiros, lo que no podía aguantar era la exposición a la que me sometían.

-sea lo que estés pensando debo decirte que debes de estar tranquila… no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte y… que debes solo cuidar de ti y de mi nietito, ahora… creo que debemos de ver si quieres que los Cullen te vean o quieres estar oculta hasta que termine todo esto.

Mi padre realmente me estaba dando a elegir y tampoco no era justo para él porque el evento como le llamaba yo era algo para que vieran el orgullo de mi padre, o sea yo, y no era justo que lo hiciera pasara por esto…

Era una mala hija.

-lo hare papá, en realidad me estreso por nada, estaré a tu lado cuando llegue el momento-le dije decididamente.

-esa es mi princesa-me dijo Demetri al oído dándome un abrazo.

-Demetri, tus manos-le advirtió mi padre.

-ay como si pudiera hacerle algo mas a la niña, relájate hermano… ya Bella tiene un pastel en el horno-mi tío le palmeo el hombro en son de broma…

Un pastel en el horno.

En mi época le diríamos…

Ha… en mi época.

-tengo sed-les dije así como si nada.

-entonces vengo justo a tiempo-Félix entro en mi cuarto con mi vasito de sangre.

-por eso te amo-le dije con entusiasmo.

Mi papa me miro con cara de que cosa había dicho.

-es mi hermano mayor… al igual que este gay que está a mi lado-le dije refiriéndome a Demetri que no paraba de jugar con mis pies.

-si yo soy el ga… oye esa no es manera de referirte a tus hermanos mayores-era muy lento este tarado, todos nos reíamos por su caída fea… aunque para mi eran más amigos que hermanos, me daba igual el titulo que les diera sentía que nadie podía cumplir ese rol de familia aparte de los Cullen.

**Edward pov**

Volterra, Italia…

La dolce vita para algunos vampiros.

Para mi… era el país donde mi amada era otra ciudadana incógnita.

Era…

-hola, mi nombre e Heidi y soy la encargada de guiarlos... acompáñenme por favor-nos miro a cada uno hasta que paró en mi persona y me echó una mirada inquisitiva.

-guíanos Heidi-le dijo Eleazar, Carmen se puso a su lado cuando vio la sonrisa que le dirigió la vampiresa.

-alguien esta celosa… tiene el duendecito verde en su hombro-canturreaban en voz bajita las Denali burlándose de su compañera.

-chicas no echen leña al fuego-le decía Carlisle tratando de calmarlas, pero el también necesitaba ayuda para no burlarse y Jazz no ayudaba en nada dando la nota de humor.

-por aquí por favor-nos guio por unos callejones hasta llegar a un edificio antiguo, parecía por su estructura haber sido una especie de Iglesia, luego giramos por un pasillo que daba a unos ascensores y bajamos en un piso que parecía ser recepción.

-esperen un momento, enseguida vendrá Afton para ser presentados al maestro-y sin más nos dejo en la recepción, en ese momento me di cuenta que había una humana sentada como anfitriona del lugar y sus pensamientos ella estaba enterada de todo y tenía la esperanza de ser convertida y unirse al clan.

-esa chica está loca-dije en un tono que solo escucharía mi familia.

-y porque lo dices-me dijo Irina mirando inquisitivamente a la chica.

-está deseando unirse a los Vulturis-me estremecí de tan solo pensar estar unido a ellos…

Aunque estaba unido de alguna manera.

-ella sí que esta desquiciada-dijo Tanya pensando lo mismo que yo y viendo lo mismo que la unía a ellos… ella adoraba a mi amada.

-bienvenidos-una voz profunda nos llamó desde unas puertas gigantes de madera, también me miraba raro y mantenía sus pensamientos ocultos a mí.

-Afton, siglos sin vernos-le dijo Eleazar dándole un fuerte apretón de manos.

-tu lo has dicho mi querido amigo, veo que son un clan muy grande-no paro en otro que no fuera solo en mi, era como si ya supieran que era yo el que le rompió el corazón a mi Bella, si tan solo me hubiera escuchado ese día, pero era cierto, conmigo solo había sufrido y llorado.

-en realidad somos dos clanes distintos ellas pertenecen junto conmigo al mismo clan –dijo apuntando hacia las Denali-y ellos son el clan Cullen, estamos esperando que se nos unieran otros vampiros conocidos para llegar juntos, pero tienen entrada para más tarde me dijo Heidi por teléfono-le dejó en claro Eleazar.

-andando entonces, los esperan mis señores-nos guio por las mismas puertas por donde había llegado el, sin más entramos en la sala donde habían cuatro tronos, uno de ellos vacios haciendo que mi estomago se encogiera de anticipación por el significado de aquello.

Ahí, frente a nosotros estaban los mismos que se llevaron a mi amada de mi lado, ahora estábamos nosotros en sus terrenos… quien sabe si nos iba a querer en su guardia, solo espero que no.

-bienvenidos amigos míos, es bueno volver a verlo mi querido Carlisle-aro se acerco con tanta familiaridad a nosotros que me sentí un poco asqueado por todo lo que sucedía.

-es un agrado también para nosotros aro, espero que estas sean en mejores circunstancias-le respondió mi padre.

"_mejores para el ya que nos quito a nuestra niña_" Tanya le tiraba laser con los ojos a cada uno que había en la sala.

-espero que sea de su agrado estar aquí, hoy en la noche será la gran reunión y se sabrá a los demás el motivo de nuestro llamado, ahora sigan a Afton y el los guiara a sus aposentos temporales-sin más nos despidió para recibir a los demás clanes que venían también.

-no me gusta para nada esto, presiento que algo va a ocurrir-dijo Kate que sentía algo en el ambiente, en todo caso no era la única.

**Bella pov**

-estate quieta cariño-me dijo Jane cerrando la cremallera de mi vestido.

No era tan extravagante, era de simple color negro hasta mis rodillas con mangas tres cuarto y escote un poco redondo sin mostrar de mas y botas altas negras, el vestido se ajustaba a mi cuerpo ya que solo tenía el vientre prominente y solo eso sobresalía de la línea de mi figura, me peine con un medio moño y me maquille lo que correspondía, y como toque final las joyas de mi propiedad.

El collar que me había regalado Edward, los anillos de mi familia Vulturis en plata y el brazalete de la familia Cullen, era como tonto que siguiera usando todas esas cosas pero no podía hacer nada por sacarme esa parte de mi vida.

-listo, te ves radiante, magnifica-me elogio mi amiga, mirándome por el espejo. Y era así como me sentía, me daba cuenta de la belleza de mi persona, esa belleza que nunca quise reconocer, pero que no fue suficiente para mantener a Edward conmigo.

-lo mismo digo-me puse la capa encima son la capucha puesta para que nadie me viera mi figura hasta que mi padre lo dijera… y ahí vería la cara de su padre cuando viera a su hijo en mi vientre… nuestro hijo.

…**..**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**


	4. Noche de sorpresas…

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo antes que termine el año 2010… espero que todas lo haya gozado como corresponde… **

**Sino…**

**Aprovechen lo último que queda de este…**

**Yo… lo disfruto a mi buena manera… **

**Y con nuevo integrante… ya que me entere que estoy embarazada y al parecer Bellita me gano con el parto…**

…

**Capitulo 3**

**Noche de sorpresas… **

**Edward pov**

Cada minuto era más agobiante, cada pensamiento que tenía en mi cabeza era algo distorsionado, al principio pensé que podría ser el poder de Bella que lo hacía pero eso era un poco extraño ya que no termino el entrenamiento en casa sobre ampliar su escudo.

-hay algo que te tiene en las nubes Edward Masen Cullen y no tengo que ser adivina para saber el porqué-Rosalie que no sabía de dónde había salido venia hacia mí con un traje en la mano-esto te lo tienes que poner para esta noche- y sin más salió de la habitación.

No quise esperar a los demás y me puse el famoso traje para esta noche_**(N/A: traje en mi perfil)**_, me era un poco incomodo usar estos colores ya que no sabía si se veía bien o no pero todos me aseguraron que eran modernos…

Si claro y yo no seré un viejo de casi un siglo y medio…

Y sin más espera Salí a recorrer los pasillos del castillito este, el lugar donde albergaba a mi amada, aquel lugar ha visto durante estos dos meses que he vivido en agonía por tenerla lejos de mi.

Aunque sé que soy el único culpable por lo que paso ese día.

-deja de remendar lo imposible, ya paso y venimos aquí por otras razones más obvias-me saco de mis pensamientos mi querido Jasper que no me ha dado la espalda este último tiempo.

-chicos-por el pasillo se aparecía Rosalie- es la hora.

Y así sin más nos acercamos al lugar de encuentro.

**Bella pov**

Baje las escaleras lo más lento posible por si las moscas y me dirigí al gran salón de los tronos donde aguardaban todos los clanes que habían sido llamados por mi familia para obtener de alguna manera el respeto que creían haber perdido.

También ahí se encontraba el ser que amaba con todo mi corazón… después de mi hijo claro está.

-espera que le avisare a tu padre que estamos listas para la presentación a los demás-y así sin más Jane me dejo sola en la habitación continua para dar mayor sorpresa a los demás…

Y como estaba un poco aburrida me dedique a jugar con cierto vampiro lector de mentes…

Oh sí que soy malita….

**Edward pov**

Aro había sido más que amable en tener sangre de animales para que los "vegetarianos" que estábamos presentes pudiéramos beber sin ningún problema.

Estaba de lo mejor al lado del tonto de Emmett cuando una voz me llamo la atención…

Más bien fue un pensamiento…

"_oh… pero que calor hace aquí"_

Esa voz… digo, pensamiento era de….

"_creo que debería de sacarme este vestido tan apretado"_

¿ahhh?

Que era lo que mi cerebro estaba viendo…

-deja de pensar en cosas lujuriosas hombre que me tienes un poco mal-me dijo Jasper… dándome un "golpecito" en las costillas.

-escuche la voz de Bella en mi mente-les dije y todos me quedaron mirando con cara de… pobre diablo…

La familia que tengo.

-ahora-dijo Aro llamando la atención de todos los presentes- me es de gran felicidad verlo a todos reunidos en nuestro santuario, donde hemos siempre visto que las reglas que hemos seguido con los años traten de ser cumplidos en cabalidad…

-como si lo de Renne no hubiera sido un error a la regla-murmuro bajito Cristine a mi lado.

La mire entendiendo sus palabras…

Y El la había faltado en grande.

-ahora mis amados amigos… he de contaros que he encontrado a mi joya más preciada… y con eso, no me refiero a una nueva adquisición a mi guardia… sino… que he encontrado a alguien que ha sido parte de mi por 8 años y ahora… está conmigo… muchos de ustedes recordaran a Johan, el vampiro que ha creado híbridos… bueno, yo también lo hice…-Aro no iba a hacer lo que creo que iba a hacer-y me alegro de decir que soy un padre orgullosos de una hibrida de 8 años-SIP… lo hizo el muy desgraciado.

Por una puerta lateral apareció uno de la guardia… lo reconocía como Félix con una persona tapada por una capa con la capucha puesta sobre su cabeza…

Era ella…

Era mi Bella…

Déjenme presentarles a mi hermosa hija Bella… la princesa Vulturis…

Y apareció debajo de esa capa mi hermosa Bella… con un vestido negro y botas de tacón altísimo que tendría orgullosa a la duende…

Pero con un vientre que parecía de un gran embarazo…

Ella estaba embarazada…

Mi Bella estaba embarazada…

¿de quién es?...

"_OH POR DIOSSSSS_"…

Mi familia compartía el mismo pensamiento mío…

El vampiro que se encontraba a su lado la tomaba de la cintura como si esperara que se fuera a caer en cualquier momento, pero ella se mostraba segura y con una sonrisa muy hermosa en su rostro mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-ella es mi hermosa Bella, y como ven viene con un regalo en su vientre ya que será la primera hibrida que espera un bebé que será también mi heredero, y me tiene orgulloso de decir que será un varoncito-Aro miraba a su hija con gran devoción, como lo hizo aquel día en el prado.

"_nuestro bodoquito_" cantaba Félix en su mente mientras acariciaba el vientre de mi amada.

¿acaso el seria el padre?...

No sabíamos si su embarazo era como había sido el de su madre con ella…

Esto me superaba….

Tanto así que tuve que sentarme…

"_sorpresa… sorpresa querido vampirito_" decían a coro la guardia en mi cabeza burlándose de mi…

…**..**

**Este Eddy debe ser muy tonto… pero así les gusta chicas y no se preocupen que el próximo cap. ya es todo más relajado y más aventurero…**

**ok… la mami Fran se va a dormir porque ya saben… esto de llevar otra vida cansa**

**Cuídense y recuerden…**

**Si este fue un mal año… que le den por donde le duele…**

**Jajaja**

**Cuídense y nos vemos el 2011**

**P.D: ¿alguien tiene un secreto para acabar con las nauseas?…. **

**Ewwwwww…..**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**


	5. ¿ahora quien?

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Ohhh aquí estoy de nuevo y pido disculpas por la demora con el cap. pero ahora con esto de las vacaciones de mi hija de 6 años pelea más con su hermano chico de 3 años y tengo que estar ahí para que no desarmen la casa y los famosos síntomas del embarazo que no me dejan en paz…**

**Ahora quien vio las imágenes de Eddy poohh y Bellyy boohhh… cuando las vi dije awwwww… aunque no se veía ningún moretón… o chupón…**

**En fin gracias por los RR. y por los consejos de las galletas de soda… aunque no funcionaron muxo gracias de todas formas**

**Les dejo con el nuevo cap. **

**Ya…**

**No las molesto, tratare de actualizar como siempre…**

…

**Capitulo 4**

**¿Ahora quien?**

**Edward pov**

Nada de lo que estaba viendo en mi mente y en persona podían hacerme Salir de ese trance…

Estaba en un lugar lleno de vampiros que miraban con asombro y admiración… y algunas miradas lascivas hacia mi amada…

¿Qué no se daban cuenta que estaba embarazada?

Oh dios

Estaba embarazada y no sabia de quien podría ser.

-creo que necesito sentarme otra vez-Jasper tuvo que agarrarme de nuevo para que no me cayera de la impresión, ya parecía un dibujo animado de anime porque tenía una cara que estaba seguro era para chiste.

-no puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo en este momento… ¿esto puede estar pasado Carlisle?-Rosalie la miraba embobada pero también preocupada por si Aro había hecho con ella un experimento también.

-ni yo puedo reaccionar a lo que estoy viendo Rose-le respondió nuestro creador.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo reaccionarias al ver a tu ex novia embarazada de casi 6 meses de embarazo…?-ya estaba estallando y no me importaba que los demás guardias siguieran molestándome con sus pensamientos.

Por la santa mierda…

Esto me estaba superando.

-Retrocedamos, Bella se fue de nuestro lado hace ya dos meses y no se percataron de algunos cambios en ella, en realidad son los vampiros más despistados que he conocido en mi vida-Kate estaba mirándonos como si supiera algo que…

-ahora que lo dices, ella subió un poco de peso después de esa extraña reacción a la comida y a la sangre después de su cumpleaños-comentó Tanya recordando imágenes de lo sucedido hace un par de meses atrás.

- y también había cambiado su aroma como más concentrado-dijo Carlisle analizando las cosas en su cabeza.

-y todavía no caen en lo que está frente a sus narices-dijo Kate un poco irritada

¿Qué estaba tratando de decir?

-No sabemos cuánto tiempo queda para el nacimiento de mi nieto pero si les puedo decir que nos tiene a todos expectantes-Aro irrumpió nuestros pensamientos apareciendo a nuestro lado

Este tipo me miraba con una cara que si pudiera ya me hubiera arrancado la cabeza al igual que todos los hombres de la guardia y sus hermanos.

-Aro mi buen amigo, en hora buena por Bella-le dijo Carlisle sonriéndole a mi ex suegro _"paz y tranquilidad Edward por favor"_

-no te imaginas lo emocionado que me tiene la noticia… pero lo que necesito en este instante es algo mas, como decirlo, delicado-nos dio una mirada ara que le entendiéramos, cosa que no podíamos hacer-ok… veo que están un poco lentos, lo que trato de… Edward-me miro directamente-necesito que leas los pensamientos de los dos que están parados junto a Jane.

Escanee el perímetro hasta ver a dos vampiros de cabellera grisácea parados a unos cuantos metros de la petiza de Jane…

"_es lo más bello que han visto mis ojos_"

"_y con un hibrido en su vientre… valdría la pena el esfuerzo planeado_"

En ese momento me di cuenta que estaban viendo fijamente a mi Bella que conversaba amenamente con algunos miembros de la guardia y con ese pegote a su lado

-si no me dices que ellos son indefensos voy a arremeter en contra de su persona-le advertí a Aro sin separar la vita y el pensamiento de esos cerdos que la miraban como si fuera un premio el cual ganar.

-has confirmado mis sospechas-sin más se retiro de nuestro lado y se acerco a su hija y la hizo sentarse en un trono al lado del suyo.

-¿a caso quiero saber qué es lo que está sucediendo?-pregunto Irina un poco irritada por no poder acercarse a su pequeña porque la guardia no permitía que nadie lo hiciera a menos que Aro diera el visto bueno.

-hay dos vampiros cerca de la enana de Jane que miran a Bella como si fuera un trofeo importante… no se pero no me gustan como la miran-les comunique a mi familia.

-simple, vamos y le partimos la madre hasta que pidan piedad por mirar a mi primita lujuriosamente… degenerados con menores de edad-dijo Jasper esperando la orden para atacar.

-nop, el titulo es de Edward desde que la conocimos-dijo Tanya riéndose por los recuerdos…

-bueno queridos amigos, mi hija debe de retirarse a sus aposentos por su obvio estado así que pueden seguir con la reunión… enseguida vuelvo… "_Edward dile a tu familia que debo de hablar con ellos ahora_"-sin más se retiro por una puerta lateral con Bella y el idiota que no se despego de ella en toda la velada.

Ya me tenía cabreado ese idiota, se pavoneaba como si fuera su dueño

_Será que es su nuevo hombre…_

Y esa consciencia que no lo día a uno ni a sol ni a sombra.

**Bella pov**

Mis pies no pudieron sostenerme más y cuando llegue al pasillo que daba a mi habitación me desmorone.

-te dijimos que no te pusieras esos zapatos pero eres tan terca como yo-me dijo mi padre haciendo que Félix me cargara hasta mi habitación.

-no es eso-me dejaron en mi cama y me miraban como esperando la explicación… en realidad querían la explicación-el verle de nuevo me ha afectado más de lo que creí-agache mi cabeza como si hubiera contado una travesura muy grande y esperara mi castigo.

-tu sabias que esto iba a suceder y que tus sentimientos no habían cambiado nada… cariño-se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo meciéndome como si fuera una niña-es obvio tus sentimientos hacia Edward ya que es el amor de tu vida y el padre de tu hijo… trata de pensar con claridad-me beso en la cabeza y se paró de mi cama.

Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza gacha y no dije nada porque sabía que tenía razón.

Me hace falta ese idiota padre de mi hijo.

Mucho me hacía falta.

Sentía a mi padre suspirar y le oí decir a Félix que me cuidara mientras iba a ver algo importante.

-ahora que tu padre se fue debes de conversar conmigo mi pequeña traviesa.

-no hay nada que decir… solo es que no puedo hacer nada para que las cosas cambien ya que todo esto me está abrumando de una manera que no puede desbordarse porque trato de ponerle un límite y…

-te trabas con tus propias palabras cariño, debes de tranquilizarte y decirme las cosas con calma-sentía que todo en mi cabeza estaba desordenado… incluso las palabras que estaban en ella estaban desordenadas.

¿Serian las hormonas?

No lo creo…

Como puedo delegar esta locura mi hermoso Robbie.

-creo que debemos de movernos-entro como un rayo Jane seguida por la pandilla-tenemos que movernos rápidamente no podemos perder tiempo…

Y así siguió dando vueltas por mi habitación y salía de tanto en tanto para recibir más órdenes o algo así…

Estamos hablando de Jane lo digo así porque ni ella se entiende.

-La pollie pocket es un poco rara a veces-le comente a Félix que la veía de la misma manera que yo… igual de raro.

-déjame a mí… ejem… cariño-dijo el vampiro a mi lado para llamar la atención de la pollie pocket, me gusta su apodo-¿Qué es lo que sucede? Te ves algo ausente y desesperada a l vez, cuéntame cariño-le dijo dulcemente… ja se nota que babea por ella.

-no es nada que tu padre no me haya ordenado y explicado que no puedo decir nada porque o si no me cortaría mi cabecita así que lo siento-y sin más siguió mirando en mi curato y no decía otra cosa que ya me tenia mareada.

Que haremos, que haremos.

Era lo que repetía constante Jane mientras entraba y salía de mi habitación.

¿Qué es lo que pasaría ahora?...

**Edward pov**

Apenas entramos a la habitación donde se encontraban los tronos ya que era este más pequeño que el otro donde estuvimos hace unos momentos atrás en la fiesta.

Ahí se encontraban lo Vulturis en pleno con las esposas incluidas.

Esto no me olía bien.

Aro se dirigió a nosotros con una mirada que no me daba buena espina y para rematarla todos me tenían bloqueados.

Diablos

-queridos amigos hemos de tratar algo importante y ustedes son de mi confianza ya que no puedo contar con nadie más.

Como dije esto no me huele bien.

-lo que trata de decirles mi hermano-dijo Marco siguiendo el discurso de su hermano que tenía una cara de espanto poco disimulada-es que hay peligro hacia Bella.

¿Cómo que había peligro hacia mi amada?

Mataría al que quisiera hacerle daño a mi princesa.

-esto no puede estar pasando, se suponía que aquí estaría segura-le decía James embravecido hacia los reyes, creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos.

-y lo está-estallo Cayo mirando con furia a James-el problema es que este par de vampiros que hemos estado vigilando desde que empezamos a buscar a Bellita-hasta cuando hablan de ella todos cambian su semblante-ellos la vieron hace un par de años cerca tuyo y de la vampira que la crio-aludiendo a Cristine que saco un gruñido de su pecho.

-¿estas tratando de decir que no le he cuidado como se debe?-le rugió a Cayo.

-solo estoy constatando un hecho-le replico este.

-lo que tratamos de decir…-intervino Marco-es que Bella está en peligro con esos vampiros y lo mejor que hemos podido pensar es que ella debe regresar a los estados unidos con ustedes y con alguien de la guardia para que la proteja.

-el caso es que la mandaremos con un escudo mas para que no la encuentren así de fácil y otros más para que la cuiden en caso que el parto se presenta antes que vuelva con nosotros por eso quiero que vayan contigo Carlisle ya que tu eres medico y quiero que la cuides a mi niña bella-le dijo Aro.

-no faltaba más Aro, me has dejado en shock, pero eso no importa, no me niego a cuidar a nuestra pequeña-le respondió mi padre dejándonos a todos eufóricos sin demostrarlo por lo que sucedía.

Y yo…

Ahí sí que casi me muero… otra vez.

No sabía si saltar de alegría o si ir y matar a esos idiotas por mirar y pensar de manera grotesca acerca de mi amada.

Pero eso no me importaba, con tenerla a mi lado me daba por pagado.

-Ahora hay que comunicárselo a Bella-dijo Sulspicia…

Esperemos que le guste la idea.

Eso espero.

…**..**

**Aquí les dejo el suspenso… en el próximo el tan anhelado encuentro….**

**Espero les guste…**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	6. locos de patio

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Aquí va el nuevo cap.… ahora escribo casi dos días antes de publicar y eso no me hace ninguna gracias porque no quiero dejar a mis niñas con las ganas…**

…

**Capitulo 5**

**Locos de patio**

**Bella pov**

--estas noticias no se le pueden dar a alguien como yo… o sea en mi estado…

Era lo que me faltaba.

-es por tu bien cariño, necesitamos mantenerte a salvo hasta que estos dos se hagan a un lado para que vuelvas con nosotros-me explicaba mi papá por… enésima vez y no me cavia en la cabeza lo que pasaba.

Habían pasado dos días de mi "presentación en sociedad" frente a los clanes que habían llegado a la fiesta organizada por los Vulturis para presentar a la joya de la familia o sea yo y bla bla bla bla… si así fue como sentí todo.

Y ahora me daban esta noticia que no debían de haberlo hecho… ni planeado de esa manera a mis espaldas porque lo sentía traición, quería colgar a mi padre y tíos y… a los que se le ocurrió la genial idea de… todo esto…

Primero: hay unos vampiros que me vieron cuando "tenìa 4 años".

Segundo: estaba formando un batallón para asaltar Volterra y de paso tenerme en su lado como trofeo, mascota o no sé qué es lo que querían y a mi bebé también.

Y tercero: para salvarme de alguna manera tendría que volverá a América… con los Cullen y Cía.

Esto. Me. Superaba….

Pobre de mí….

-creo que lo mejor es que comiences a prepararte te vas en un par de horas cariño-dijo mi tío Marco parado a mi lado… cuando llego ahí ni yo tenía idea.

-pensé que tenia más tiempo, no sé, para negarme hasta que me hicieran caso a mi-les replique mirándolos duramente.

-sabia que eso podía llegar a pasara así que no quise arriesgarme-me dijo mi padre dando un paso hacia mí.

-siento como si me abandonaras-le dije como niña chiquita.

-ohh mi bebé-me abrazó mi mamá Sulspicia-solo será hasta que podamos confrontarlos y acabar con ellos.

-pero háganlo ahora, utilicen el don de Alice para ver que eso es verdad y así yo no me muevo de aquí-es verdad que parecía una niña pequeña, pero que podía hacer.

-lo siento cariño pero las cosas por el momento están así, en unos momentos te vas con los Cullen y te llevaras a tu guardia contigo-que en eso constaba Félix, Demetri y Jane.

-entonces con permiso… sus majestades-les dije lo mas enojada con ellos por hacerme esto.

**Edward pov**

Si alguien no sintió ese grito en toda Italia… es por sordera definitiva…

Aunque creo que hasta un sordo lo hubiera sentido.

-creo que no le gusto la noticia-dije un poco desanimado por como sonó su vocecita de miel en tono enojado e histérico.

-no eso muchacho-me respondió Afton-debes de entenderla que siente que perdió a su familia cuando apenas la encuentra, nuestra pequeña es algo especial ya debías saberlo-se notaba por como hablaba de ella que le había tomado mucho cariño.

Hasta el momento él y otra vampira de a guardia me habían hablado de manera amable y sin reproches en su mente a diferencia de los demás… y del tarado ese.

-cualquiera que los oyese dirían que han pasado por "el encanto Bella"-oh que graciosito estaba James, como era uno de los que se había unido a los de la guardia paraqué yo sufriera por verla de esa manera tan bella y tan… embarazada.

A Jasper ya lo tenía aburrido con mis emociones, debía que parecía una chica en sus peores días con mis hormonas alborotadas.

-Edward una mas y te hago puré… recuerda que hay muchos que me ayudaran a nuestro alrededor-ya tenía el cabello desordenado por pasarse las manos por el… estaba más despeinado que yo.

-creo que deberíamos dejarlo tranquilo, todos tenemos sentimientos encontrados por lo que hemos visto y no es bueno que nos descarguemos con él, al menos cada uno tenemos a quien queremos a nuestro lado y Edward la ha vuelto a ver hoy-dijo Esme recriminando a mis hermanos por cómo me estaban tratando.

Ahora estaba un poco nervioso porque no sabía que iba hacer ella definitivamente, si se venía con nosotros o si convencía a su padre de quedarse…

Aro se fuerte hombre…debes imponerte como padre y hacer que te obedezca… no seas débil hombre.

-bueno…-dijo Aro sobresaltándonos a todos-… vaya que estamos un poco nerviosos pero no se preocupen que ya está todo solucionado-nos sonrió y salió por donde había llegado.

¿Eso significa que…?

-es hora de partir-comenzó a chillar Alice por toda la habitación recogiendo nuestras cosas-tengo que ir a ver qué cosas se llevara Bella ya que no puede…

-eso ya lo habrá hecho su guardia, no te preocupes nos dijo la vampira que estaba con Afton la cual no le sabíamos el nombre.

-pero ella...

-Alice mantente al margen sobre eso por favor-le dijo Cristine sin dejarle replicar por su tono de voz.

-está bien… pero entonces empezare a ver ropita para bebe ya que será un varoncito lindo-decía como niña chiquita-ay chicas esto me entusiasma mucho-les decía a las demás por lo del bebé.

-eso Alice debemos verlo con calma-le decía Carmen con una sonrisa misteriosa en su cara.

Había algo que me estaba perdiendo y no sabía que era.

**Bella pov**

-papá está loco de remate, tantos pensamientos que lee ya lo tiene medio loco, zafado es la palabra correcta… ugh… déjenme colgarlo por sus malas decisiones-despotricaba en contra de mi progenitor.

-en realidad está loco pero por tu seguridad y la de bodoque-me decía Félix mientras me veía dar vueltas por la habitación, claro que ganándose una mirada rayada por el apodo-ok ya no le digo así pero debes entender al amo cariño está loco por ti y no quiere que te hagan daño.

-loco de patio es lo que está con mandarme al otro lado del mundo y lejos de él-lo abrace porque era como abrazar a un peluche gigante con lo tierno que es.

-todo padre haría cualquier cosa por sus hijos y él lo está haciendo contigo cariño-me mecía como si fuera una bebé-debes de aceptar lo que está haciendo por ti y no debes de actuar de mala manera, además yo iré en la comitiva, ni amarrado me dejan aquí sin poder verte ni nada por el estilo.

Eso era algo bueno de saber… mi padre lo hacía por amor a mí y yo lo sabia pero el temor de estar cerca otra vez de él me daba repelús.

- Voy a ver a mi padre-le dije a mi hermano.

**Edward pov**

No podía estar más emocionado por volver con mi amada Bella a nuestro hogar.

Carlisle nos había informado que la casa que estaba un par de metros de la nuestra seria la que se hospedarían los Vulturis junto a Bella para hacer un frente mas unido a lo que pudiera pasar en caso de que estos idiotas se les ocurriera hacer una locura en Forks.

Obviamente no protestamos pero no estábamos muy de acuerdo con tenerlos tan cerca y dejar a Bella con ellos siendo que podía estar con nosotros perfectamente y cuidar de su estado.

Si, ya lo asumí.

Y aunque no fuera mío la cuidaría a ella y a su hijo porque amaba a la madre del bebé y no me rendiría por recuperar su amor.

-bien escuchen-nos llamo la atención Eleazar- por fuerza mayor nos iremos en el avión privado de los Vulturis.

-no le veo lo malo-dijo Kate poniéndose sus tacones.

-me trae malos recuerdos-sin más explicación, las palabras sobraban.

-y ellos vendrán con nosotros-afirmo Carlisle-así que por favor se los imploro… sin no nos dice nada no la presionen, no se acerquen a lo más que ella lo pida y por lo más sagrado Alice si no te gusta su ropa no digas nada-la miro directamente para que le quedara claro lo que quería decirle y lo entendiera.

-entonces trae ropa fea-le dijo mirándolo como si hubiera dicho que el mundo se acaba… su mundo de la moda se acaba-sabia que tenía que ver sus ropas pero ustedes no entienden eso…-

-la que no entiendes eres tu-esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo incluso bajo el agua.

Nos miraba de forma tranquila y se veía hermosa… más hermosa de lo que la recordaba.

-BELLAAAAAAAAA-gritaban todos.

-solo quería decirles que nos iremos en unos minutos y que comiencen a sacar su equipaje a fuera-sin más salió de la habitación dejándonos a todos con una sentimiento de paz… Jasper.

-yo no soy se los puedo asegurar-nos dijo respondiendo mi pregunta mental.

-ella con solo vernos y hablarnos nos deja en este estado-Tanya decía mientras yo seguía mirando hacia la puerta por donde despareció aquella belleza de mujer que me tenia de cabeza mi existencia…

¡La amaba y la extrañaba montones!

Sin más fuimos dejando nuestras maletas en la entrada del pequeño helipuerto que estaba atrás del castillo.

Si, ellos tenían su propio helipuerto y en donde tenían una pista de aterrizaje para el tremendo avión que tenían…

Le ganaba al de Hugh Hefner.

Ahí en la entrada del avión nos esperaban los de la guardia que partirían con nosotros a América y Aro junto a su esposa.

-dejo en mis manos a mi tesoro… cuídenlo por favor-si Aro pudiera llorar ya lo estaría haciendo en este momento a mares…

Estaba sintiendo como si perdiera a su bebita de nuevo y eso lo estaba matando por dentro.

-Aro debes de estar tranquilo… nada le pasara con nosotros… confía en mí por favor-le dije dándole mi mano para que viera en mis pensamientos que entregaría mi existencia por ella.

-lo sé joven Edward… y por eso traten de solucionar las cosas ustedes dos… se lo merecen-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?...

Quizás el no estaba enojado por lo que paso entre ella y yo, eso era algo bueno…

Ahí fue cuando me mostro una visión… sin querer creo yo de lo que converso con ella hace unos momentos.

"_toc toc_

_La puerta se abrió mostrando a una Bella afligida mirando a su padre que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio_

_-papi-le lloriqueo la niña sentándose en su regazo con su panza redondeada_

_-yo sé lo que le pasa a mi niña consentida y nop… no daré pie atrás_

_-pero es injusto-dijo sacando su enojo a relucir._

_-injusto seria que no estuvieras con él en este instante hablando… intentando ver el problema que tienen._

_-esto-apuntando su vientre-es el que del asunto._

_-cariño, es tu oportunidad de ver las cosas que están sucediendo entre ustedes dos-_

_-¿y si no me quiere por el bebé? _" ¿A que se refería con eso?... a pesar de yo al amo igual.

"_-el te amara igual… en este momento me da pena verlo de esa manera y tu sabes el porqué"_

No supe cómo interpretar eso solo reaccione a algo…

Ella todavía me amaba y eso era un consuelo para mí.

-es hora de partir-dijo Sulspicia, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que faltaba solo yo para subir.

-Edward-me llamo Aro cuando subía las escaleras.

-¿si?

-es tu momento.

…**..**

**Ohhhhhhh…. En el próximo veremos qué pasa con este par y lo que sucederá cuando vuelvan al… instituto… oh si estos niños tienen clases todavía a diferencia de otros…**

**Sorpresas… sorpresas…**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	7. Vuelo a casa

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…

**Capitulo 6**

**Vuelo a casa**

**Bella pov**

Para cualquiera que estuviera en mi posición diría…

Oh, esta es mi oportunidad para decir lo que tengo en mi corazón al amor de mi vida…

Y bla bla bla…

Ese obviamente no era mi caso ya que yo estaba ENOJADISIMA con el ya que ni siquiera se había dignado a pedir una audiencia para hablar conmigo cuando estuvimos en el baile porque no se acerco a Jane quien era la encargada de eso y también lo sé porque lo único que hacía era beber y beber como si quisiera emborracharse…

Como si pudiera.

Y más encima todos me miraban tan… raro.

Sé que debo parecer una ballena encallada pero no es manera de mirar a una adolescente embarazada.

Qué diablos… me he unido a las estadísticas de adolescentes embarazadas…

Irónica la vida.

-baja de la nube de la que te encuentras-me murmuro Alec a mi lado mientras ojeaba su libro de historia griega que leía… por enésima vez.

-es lo típico que pasa por mi mente… solo pienso en mi bebito-acaricie mi vientre como cada vez lo hacía para calmarme y lo que provoco esta evz es que todos me miraron con cara de admiración, ternura y… ¿anhelo?

-emmm ¿Bella?-llamo Rosalie y cuando vi su rostro entendí lo que deseaba.

-acércate-le susurre.

En un segundo estaba a mi lado y puso delicadamente su mano en mi vientre el cual mi pequeño se movió al instante y causo una cara de emoción en el rostro de mi amiga.

-se mueve mucho, es asombroso-decía ella embelesada con los movimientos, cuando mire a las demás y vi la mirada que tenían en su rostro-también pueden acercarse- y sin más me vi rodeada por las mujeres de ambos clanes teniendo su turno para tocar mi vientre.

La cara de los hombres era todo un poema por ver a las mujeres en esta posición en la que se encontraban.

El rostro de Edward seguía con esa cara de querer decirme algo y no lo hacía, no pensaba hablar yo primero… en el avión, quizás en el camino le diría un par de palabras… amables.

Solo esperaba que todo funcionara de ahora en adelante…

Sobre todo cuando sepa la verdad.

**Edward pov**

Se veía maravillosa.

Única…

Pero lo único que me mataba era no saber de quién era su bebé.

Yo podría ser su papá. Es más… me ofrezco voluntariamente a ser el padre de ese bebito que no me importaba que hubiera estado con otro… en realidad me importaba pero no tenia cabeza para eso en este instante.

-oh dios, parece que tuvieras un alien adentro-comento Emmett sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-EMEEEETTTTT-le gritaron todos.

-no se preocupen ya que no es el primero que m dice algo sobre el bebé.-nos dijo Bella mirándonos desde su asiento rodeada por todas las féminas de la familia.

-si, recuerdo cuando Demetri le decía mono marino al ver la ecografía del bebé- Jane comentó al otro lado del avión sirviendo algo rojizo en una copa y por el olor parecía ser sangre… de pantera… el favorito de Bella.

-o las veces que Félix le dice bodoque y Bella le tira lo que encuentra a mano porque no le dice por su nombre-se reía Heidi contando y "recordando" las veces que ese idiota lo hacía y como Bella le tiraba una silla rompiendo al momento de impactar con el cuerpo del vampiro.

-es por eso que yo le digo de cariño Robbie y a todos ya se le ha pegado el apodo del bebé-Alec a su lado acariciaba el vientre de mi Bella.

-¿Robbie?-dijo Alice-y a que se debe ese nombre-se puso en plan curioso y Bella no le gustaba eso.

-me gusta ese nombre para mi hijo, y si me disculpan iré a descansar-sin más se levanto llevándose la copa que le ofrecía Jane y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones que tenía el súper avión

-ahora que hice-se quejo Alice cuando todos la mirábamos ceñudos.

-sabes que no le gustan que sean curiosos con las decisiones que toma y tu vas y preguntas-le dije tranquilamente gracias a los efectos de mi hermano empático.

-solo era curiosidad nada mas-se sentó como niña chiquita regañada y no hablo en un buen rato.

**Bella pov**

Preferí retirarme a la habitación que había en el avión ya que me sentía un poco abrumada por los pensamientos que se colaban en mi mente ya que en algún momento rocé a… él y copie su poder sin darme cuenta.

Alice no paraba en su mente la locura de comprarle cosas a mi bebé en cuanto llegáramos a América… ahí ella debería ser parada por mí para que no cometiera esa locura…

Ya que ese detalle se lo gano Heidi y las demás vampiras de Vulturis porque se volvieron locas comprando ropa desde 0 a 3 años de edad ya que no sabíamos si iba a tener un crecimiento rápido como el mío o si iba a ser un bebé normal.

Prefiero estar precavida antes que nada.

-¿puedo pasar?-y esa voz que era inconfundible para mí la escuche en el umbral de la habitación.

Y yo… me moría…

…**..**

**Ohhh deben de querer odiarme por dejarlas así…**

**Es muuuuuuyyyyyyy cortito… lo sé…**

**Sé que no es un buen capitulo pero el que viene será mejor…**

**No las decepcionaré… o trataré de no hacerlo**

**El próximo cap. se llama hogar dulce… ¿hogar?**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	8. Hogar, dulce ¿hogar?

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Ohhhhhh…. Me disculpan por el atraso mis niñas pero no me he sentido bien y mis hijos no me daban tregua para escribir… aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo para que no se olviden de mi.**

**Sin más las dejo con este pequeño obsequio…**

…

**Capitulo 7**

**Hogar, dulce… ¿hogar?**

**Bella pov**

-pasa Carlisle-apenas entro en la habitación lo cubrí con mi escudo para que Edward no leyera sus pensamientos.

-me es raro que ya no me digas tío, no me imagine que tanto nos habías separado de tu vida princesita-me dijo dándome una mirada triste y pensamientos también.

-lo siento si eso te hace daño pero ya no creo mucho en las relaciones de familia con ustedes-se que fue un poco duro decirle eso, pero era así como me sentía en este momento.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?, según lo que me dijo Marco has tenido un embarazo normal hasta el momento-me di cuenta que decidió pasara el tema a lo medico ya que yo no estaba de ánimo de seguir con el temita anterior.

-estoy llevándolo bien y no he tenido ningún malestar a parte de los normales embarazos, a pesar de que con la noticia que me ha dado mi padre no he estado muy tranquila que digamos y por eso Alec ha tratado de mantenerme un poco "sedada" a pesar de mi escudo que no lo deja mucho y me he dado cuenta que Jasper también ha hecho lo suyo.

Mi familia me había tratado como una pequeña pieza de porcelana después de la noticia y me ha ayudado un poco a tenerme mas tranquila con esto de la persecución de estos psicópatas.

-se que estas asustada por todo lo que pasa en este momento pero quiero que entiendas que a nuestro lado nada malo va a sucederte, ni a tu bebe… mi nieto-oh balde de agua fría que gélida te he sentido… él lo sabia… sabia quien era el padre de mi hijo-se que debes de estar preguntándote como lo sé y no ha sido hasta ayer que comencé a sacar cuentas del tiempo que tienes de embarazo y Aro me saco de mi duda antes de que nos marcháramos del castillo al contarme en secreto que mi hijo era el padre de tu bebé.

-por favor Carlisle… yo…

-no voy a darte sermones si debes de decírselo porque no me compete… pero quiero que entiendas que él no lo ha pasado bien en todo este tiempo.

-claro… como si verlo besándose con Ángela ese día e su casa sin nadie en ella es algo muy difícil no creer-le conteste con todo el sarcasmo que pude, aunque él no se lo mereciera.

-puedo dar fe de que Edward no ha hecho nada de lo que tu estas pensando-iba a replicar sus palabras pero él siguió hablando- él había decidido quedarse contigo porque lo que sentía "sentimentalmente" por Ángela-dijo haciendo comillas en el aire-era nada más que lo que él había escuchado que podía suceder y se dejo la por la curiosidad de lo que sucedía con su cantante y que su amor por ti era lo más real que ha sentido en su existencia…

-Carlisle…-no podía creer en esas palabras, no podía creer en nada de lo que viniera ara defender a Edward.

-créeme cuando te lo digo porque yo casi lo corto en pedacitos cuando nos lo conto y si no hubiera sido por Alice que confirmo sus palabras Edward no estaría en este momento en el avión.

sabía que estaba en cierto modo atrapada en mi propio juego, pero había corrido el riesgo de ocultárselo hasta que viera que lo que me hizo también le había afectado a mi corazón y no había sido cualquier cosa sino que me había dañado hasta lo más hondo de mi.

**Edward pov**

-creo que si sigues así le vas hacer un hoyo al avión así que… ¡SIENTATE!-Rosalie estaba más que enojada con mi actitud.

-si estuvieras en mi lugar no dudarías en querer echar esa puerta abajo-le gruñí por su actitud.

Bella había puesto la barrera para que yo no escuchara nada… nada de nada.

No escuchaba ni su respiración, ni sus latidos, ni lo que hablaban…

Nada de nada.

Después de unas horas después salió mi padre de la habitación diciendo que se había quedado dormida después que la revisara y sin darnos nada más de información.

Y yo seguía paseándome como un loco por todo el avión.

-Edward-me advirtió mi rubia hermana por… enésima vez.

-ya ya-me senté a su lado y comencé a jugar con su cabello solo para molestarla y al parecer lo estaba logrando porque comenzó a daré manotazos sin despegar la mirada de la revista.

-parecen unos niños en vez de ser vampiros de décadas-nos dijo jane mirándoos desde su asiento, esa enana me caía muy mal y no era porque pasaba pegada a mi amada sino porque me miraba y tenia pensamientos muy feos hacia mi persona y yo no entendía mucho del porque de ellos.

-hablo la más grande del mundo-y sin más sentí un pequeño pinchazo de dolor… muyyyyy fuerte.

-jane-la reprendió Demetri por su actitud y deje de sentir ese dolor que casi hace que me haga encima… metafóricamente hablando.

-el comenzó-parecía una niña rezongona con su actitud como acusándome.

-solo limítate a ver las necesidades de mi Bella y del bebé-hablaba con tanta autoridad que no coincidían con sus pensamientos que eran un poco parecidos a los de Emmett… en cosas de pelea.

**Bella pov**

Después de que Carlisle me revisara y conversara conmigo me dejo descansar.

Dormí solo un par de horas para recomponer mi cabecita que no tenía ningún pensamiento.

No podía sacarme de mi mente todo lo que me había dicho acerca de lo que sucedió aquel día que todo cambio entre nosotros y no hay manera del que mi tío me estuviera mintiendo ya que con mi poder no había quien me estuviera engañando y ellos jamás me hubieran mentido… nunca lo hicieron y no habría razón para hacerlo ahora.

Y le creo cuando me dice que estuvo a punto de matar a su propio "hijo" ya que vi su imagen mental de lo sucedido ese día.

Era un atado de nervios y al parecer Jasper estaba sintiendo mi desesperación porque sentía su poder tratar de relajarme por la puerta.

-ok Bella debes de dejar de pensar en locuras y comienza a hacer tu vida bien.

Oh si había comenzado a hablar conmigo misma.

**Edward pov**

-buenos días-dijo Bella saliendo del cuarto donde estuvo descansando toda la noche y se le veía con mejor semblante.

Jane no demoro ni dos segundos en entregarle su copa de sangre para que se alimentara y siempre teniendo una sonrisa para ella.

-espero que hayas descansado lo suficiente cariño-le dijo Tanya dándole una mirada cálida.

-he dormido como un lirón… pudo pasar un tren encima mío y no lo hubiera sentido-nos sonrió a todos y se sentó en el regazo de Demetri que la recibió con gusto y le hacía mimos.

Como desearía ser yo quien le hiciera mimos.

-en unos momentos estamos llegando a Estados Unidos así que comenzaremos a organizarnos cuando lleguemos a la casa para que veamos cual será el plan de protección a Bella-Eleazar ya tenía un plan trazado en su mente así que ya tenía algo listo para explicar en casa.

…..

-hogar dulce hogar-dijo Emmett cuando salíamos del aeropuerto.

-y que lo digas, ya estaba extrañando mi espacio-Tanya estaba ya sentada en mi auto.

Y sin más nos dirigíamos a casa para acomodar a los invitados y ver qué haríamos por nuestra niña favorita…

Con lo que no contaba fue cuando estaba entrando por el sendero que nos llevaba a nuestro hogar.

De la familia salió un gruñido de descontento por lo que todos olíamos…

Oh dios, Bella también lo hizo.

Estoy en problemas.

-Edward-me recriminaban todos.

-juro que hable con ella, pero no entiende.

-excusas-escupió Rosalie.

El aroma de Ángela se extendía por toda la entrada y eso le hacía mal a mi Bella porque se le notaba en su mirada que estaba dolida por sentirla aquí.

Oh mátenme ahora…

Esto atrasaba mi llegada hacia ella.

Hogar dulce hogar, ahora lo veía un poco amargo el llegar.

…**..**

**Apareció la indeseable…. Ya le daremos su merecido no se preocupen mis niñas…**

**Este Eddy debe de dar muchas explicaciones porque se está mandando muchas…**

**Siento si no he podido contestar ningún RR. Pero si me cuesta escribir un cap. Para ustedes imagínense lo que me cuesta contestar cada uno…**

**Juro que desde el próximo se los contesto…**

**Palabra de francés-k…..**

**Nos vemos con el próximo…**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	9. No hay peor ciego…

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…

**Capitulo 8**

**No hay peor ciego…**

**Edward pov**

Mi familia me miraba entre querer cortarme a pedacitos o quemarme al instante.

-creo que deberían mostrarnos ahora nuestra casa-Heidi al notar la tensión en mi familia y la cara de Bella decidió cortar por un buen lado, creo.

Y se lo agradezco.

-es siguiendo este sendero-le mostro Esme-en realidad es una mansión del siglo XVI y en un momento de aburrimiento la restaure…

-en realidad-dijo Bella acercándose a con su escolta… y el-yo esperaba que nos quedáramos en la cabaña-parecía una niña pequeña cuando hablaba pidiendo así las cosas.

-lo siento cariño pero para todos los que vienen contigo les será un espacio muy pequeño-la consoló mi madre.

-y además que esta cas la compro Aro para que te quedaras ahí-Carmen no pudo aguantar mucho lejos de ella y se unió a la conversación.

-ok pero me gustaría volver a verla- y sin más seguimos con nuestro camino a la mansión.

Y era verdad lo que decía Esme al decir que la restauro en un momento de aburrimiento, ahora solo hacía falta arreglar un poco los muebles a su gusto.

Alice ya estaba haciendo cuentas de las cosas que iba a comprar según ella, sentía que nadie podía quitarle ese derecho de superchicadecoradora, era algo que ella jamás entendería que Bella no la dejaría siempre.

-bien, ahora tenemos que ver que muebles compraremos para que luzca más viva como se debería de ver y no hay de qué preocuparse porque ya estoy viendo que muebles comprare para que se vea hermosa y…

-lo siento pero de eso nos encargaremos nosotros ya que es nuestro deber ver lo que necesita la princesa-le corto Jane la inspiración de decoradora.

Mala idea.

-oh no, ese será mi trabajo y no pueden hacerme esto, creo que ustedes no deberían de meterse en estos temas de decoración ya que…

-Alice-la corto Carlisle-ellos decidirá que hacer por favor-rogando que cortara con su pataleta de decoradora frustrada.

-puff-refunfuño y se sentó en el sofá.

-creo que debería de descansar un poco, después veremos lo de los muebles y esas cosas…-Bella tuvo que cortar su monologo por un bostezo adorable a mi gusto y se marcho dando tumbos hacia las escaleras seguidas por sus "doncellas", o sea Heidi y Jane…

Y nosotros nos quedamos a preparar la batalla.

**Bella pov**

Cuando me dormí desconecté mi mente de lo que pasaba en el piso de abajo y dormí plácidamente.

Todo era por la tranquilidad de mi bebé.

…

A las primeras luces me desperté estirándome como un gatito perezoso, me duche y vestí con ropa cómoda pero siempre con un poco de estilo una chica embarazada como yo y mis infaltables converses gris, me deje el cabello suelto y lo alise con la plancha para que quedara bonito y brilloso. Decidí salir al encuentro con mi familia… y compañía.

Me senté en las piernas de Demetri que me tenía muy descuidada de mis mimitos, el no podía dejar sus deberes de lado, eso sí que no.

En fin, traté de tomar atención a lo que sucedía alrededor de mi persona.

Jane y Heidi estaba en el mundo de acomodar las cosas en mi dormitorio y limpiando el desastre que deje en el baño.

Los Denali estaban juntos viendo una forma de resguardar la casa en caso de que haya un ataque junto con Félix y Alec.

Y los Cullen estaban en el comedor viendo el regreso al instituto y como lo harían conmigo para crear… un momento ahí.

-yo también volveré a la escuela-dije desde mi lugar dejándolos sorprendidos por mi decisión.

Demetri se había quedado un poquito pegado por mis palabras pero tuvo una rápida recuperación para "tratar" de persuadirme.

-creo que deberías de a que pase este año cariño, no es bueno en tu estado…

-hay chicas que han estudiado desde casa para terminar…-me decía Rosalie.

-y con un embarazo tan avanzado como el tuyo…-seguían tratando.

-EY!...-lo siento pero mi paciencia era corta-dije que volveré a estudiar con ustedes a la escuela y no volveré a hablar del tema-listo, si seguían con la misma perorata iba arder Troya.

-emmm… ¿Bella?...

-¿QUE?, oh, dime Edward-le respondí con voz un poco exaltada todavía pero calmándome al instante por su mirada de disculpa.

-puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites con la escuela.

-oh, eres muy amable pero no hay problema ya que he tomado cursos avanzados antes y no es necesario-no quería alejarlo pero no quería arriesgarme con un empático cerca.

-no habría problema para mí-su mirada era tan intensa y sincera que me daban ganas de lanzarme sobre él, besarlo, acariciarlo, quitarle la ropa y…

"¿_Bellita_?"… culpemos a las hormonas.

-está bien-dijo Kate, tanteando el ambiente-como Bella es dura de mollera se hará lo que dijo… yo la apoyo.

-yo también, y por cualquier cosa tenemos a Eddy para que le atienda el parto en la escuela-dijo Emmett con su típica broma.

-yo tampoco me opongo y así será más fácil protegerla en la escuela-dijo Irina siguiendo el plan de mi seguridad.

-como nosotros no podemos ir con ella, vigilaremos por los alrededores-Félix no me dejaría sola ni por si acaso.

-y por curiosidad… ¿Cómo lo harán ustedes para alimentarse?-podía ver en la mente de todos la incertidumbre.

-ese no es su problema –corta y pareja fue la respuesta de Heidi apareciendo a mi lado para hacerme mimitos también.

-entonces está decidido, Bellita volverá con nosotros y la cuidaremos-Tanya miraba feo a mi guardia y podía ver en su mente en como querer "protegerme" de ellos.

Edward mientras tanto venia saliendo de la cocina que no supe en qué momento fue allá.

-creo que es hora de que comas Bella-me dijo tendiéndome una mano que yo ni tonta ni perezosa la tomé, obviamente se ganó unos gruñidos de parte de mis "hermanos" provocando que todos tomaran posición de ataque.

-quietos… nada malo pasa y ustedes se están poniendo pesados, vamos Edward-lo tome firme de la mano y lo lleve a la cocina de mi nueva casa… y que cocina.

Te he preparado ravioles con salsa a la boloñesa-se le notaba algo avergonzado por su acción, pero yo lo encontraba algo dulce de su parte por preocuparse por mí.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta que el bebé cada vez que sentía a Edward cerca o su voz se movía muchísimo.

Dicen que la sangre tira…

¿Será?

**Edward pov**

Después del descanso de Bella todo parecía haberse relajado un poco y menos mal que nadie quería golpearme por el efluvio que había en la entrada de nuestro hogar.

Ahora me encontraba haciéndole compañía a Bella mientras almorzaba, yo la acompañaba con un vaso de sangre que fui a buscar a la casa para Bella mientras ella llenaba su estomago con comida humana, era algo impresionante como el bebé se movía en su panza ya que el sweater que llevaba dejaba ver los movimientos.

Ojala hubiera sido hijo mío ya que lo hubiera llenado de amor y cariño.

-veo que todavía tienes esa costumbre de hacerte el humano-me saco de mis pensamientos moviendo el tenedor enfrente de mí.

-por ti seria lo que tu quisieras-trataba de ser lo más sincero posible para que viera que yo era el indicado en su vida.

-veo que no has cambiado tus galanterías, sigues igual de conquistador… no cambias-se levantó con su plato en la mano dejándome un poco congelado.

-¿Cómo es eso?... no entiendo a que te refieres- y realmente no la entendía.

-claro… por algo Ángela todavía viene hasta tu casa y tiene que haber sido varias veces porque su aroma estaba muy concentrado-Ohhh… eran celos-y nop, celosa no, es solo que tú me has dicho algo y he visto otras cosas y no sé como creerte después- y sin más salió de la habitación dejándome sentado en mi lugar.

Ugh… en este instante como odiaba a esa humana, si consideraba a mi Bella terca en algunas ocasiones, Ángela era peor.

Antes de comenzar a faltar a la escuela ella venia para la casa y si no llamaba por teléfono que no sabía como lo había conseguido para insistir y yo le daba la misma negativa cada vez que hacia la misma pregunta, que nada habría entre nosotros.

-esto es el colmo-Alice entro dando pisotones a la cocina seguida por Jasper y despotricaba en muchos idiomas en contra de los Vulturis.

-¿ahora que molesta a mi hermana favorita?-le abrí mis brazos para que sentara en mi regazo.

- es que ellos no quieren que yo-se indico con la mano para darle más énfasis-compre nada para la casa de Bella.

-amor debes de entenderlos, ellos son así y nada que hacer-Jasper trataba de apaciguarla con palabras y con su don, pero mi hermana no había quien la detuviera.

-seguro yo he de tener mal gusto con eso de las compras-le dijo Bella entrando a la cocina de nuevo leyendo el pensamiento de Alice cuando se decía que de seguro escogieron barbaridades por muebles.

-nooooo… solo lo pensaba porque tu no podías salir y…

-ya pedí todos los muebles por internet así que no hay necesidad de salir a ningún lado- les respondió.

-ummm… ¿y puedo ver que pidieron?-puso su carita de niña buena, aquella que utilizaba cuando quería convencernos de algo…. Como ir de compras o cambio de vestuario.

-no hay necesidad… y no podrás saber que es porque como yo los compre no puedes tener ninguna visión-movía su cabeza de manera negativa pero con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Sus carnosos labios…

Aquellos labios que…

"_concéntrate hermano… enfoque"…_

Jasper comenzó a moverse incomodo por mis sentimientos, cuando levante la vista mi amada me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-así que tengo labios carnosos-y sin más salió de la cocina riéndose por lo bajo.

-Ohhh, ella te tiene en su pequeña mano-se burlaba Jasper de mi persona, solo suspire en respuesta.

-¿entonces como voy a dar mi opinión si hay algo feo?-gimoteo Alice todavía en mi regazo teniendo su berrinche.

-no tienes que hacerlo, ya te lo dije-grito innecesariamente Bella desde algún lugar de la casa.

-pero Bella…-se levanto Alice refunfuñándole.

-pero Alice-la picaba burlándose desde donde se encontrara.

Yo me reía mientras me paraba al lado de mi hermano.

-nuestra Bella no cambia- Jasper me abrazaba por los hombros en señal de camaradería, era mi hermano favorito.

-Ohhh, es hora de la reunión de hermanos… yo también quiero-por eso decía que Jazz era mi hermano favorito, Emmett siempre mataba el ambiente.

Preferí salir de ese lugar antes de que le sacar un brazo…

Y debí de quedarme donde estaba porque la imagen en frente de mi no me gustaba para nada.

Félix la tenia abrazada por la espalda mientras le acariciaba el vientre mientras sonreían.

Todos los Vulturis a su alrededor sonreían.

-ten paciencia Edward- me decía Carlisle a mi lado también mirando aquella escena.

-tengo ya un poco de claridad… pero si el padre está cerca…

-ay hijo… no ha ye peor ciego que no quiera ver- y sin más se fue a cazar…

"_y un ciego muy grande eres"_

Quien fuera ese pensamiento no era de mi familia… ¿sería uno de ellos?

No lo creo…

Me vuelvo loco…

…**..**

**Ahora sí que si…**

**Les pido millones de disculpas…**

**Pero no me he sentido bien, las hormonas por el embarazo me tienen loca más mis hijos que son unos revoltosos y que el miércoles que vienen entran a la escuela y al jardín infantil respectivamente así que ando vuelta un lio…**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	10. decisiones y equivocaciones

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…

**Capitulo 9**

**Decisiones y equivocaciones**

**Bella pov**

Leía los pensamientos de Edward y daban ganas de ir a su lado y patearlo fuerte por ser tan idiota.

¿Cómo podía a llegar ser tan idiota?...

Simple, hombres, ven lo que les conviene.

-tengo ganas de dar una vuelta-les digo para que dejen de rodearme, es que me sentía ahogada con tantos encima.

-yo voy contigo-Félix ya me estaba haciendo caminar.

-no es necesario…-no quería niñeras.

-Isabella…

-quédense tranquilos que no saldré de los terrenos-y antes que volvieran a decir "pio" yo ya había salido al bosque.

-emmm… aire puro-aquellos arboles me dejaban alucinada.

En cierto modo había extrañado Forks, extrañaba su clima que no me importaba si fuera frio o nublado, siempre lo consideré mágico y de alguna manera atrayente y no porque es ideal para nuestra especie, lo decía porque tenía una manera de dar… no lo sé, tenía su toque y eso me encanta.

Sin darme cuenta, en mi camino había llegado a la antigua cabaña donde viví con Jacob.

Se veía tal cual la recordaba, claro que la puerta estaba puesta en su lugar y los vidrios estaban completos.

Siempre me gusto porque en cierto modo me veía viviendo con Edward en este lugar, sobre todo cuando descubrí sobre mi embarazo y que criaríamos a nuestro hijo juntos en este lugar mágico.

Lo que no me sorprendió fue sentirlo entrar a la cabaña ya que me siguió durante todo el camino hasta aquí.

-siempre me gusto estar aquí-no quise voltearme.

-desde que te fuiste estuve encerado en estas paredes y fue un suplicio de Dios y semanas sintiendo tu aroma aquí, aunque mezclado con el de Jacob, pero tú estabas aquí-lo sentía a mi espalda y su respiración chocaba contra mi cabello-cada día fue como una tortura…

-Edward-lo corte porque no podía seguir escuchando sus palabras bonitas-has demostrado muchas veces que no eres firme en lo que predicas-me gire para verlo y trate de no mirar sus ojos absorbentes-cada vez me has demostrado que no puedo confiar en ti.

Bella-gimoteó.

No-di un paso atrás cuando se acercó- tu predicas amor por mi y sin embargo cada vez me has desilusionado-no me di cuenta en qué momento había perdido la tranquilidad, porque solo tenía resentimiento hacia el-decías amarme y te metías en su habitación a absorber su aroma, velar su sueño y tener la osadía de mirarme a los ojos y decir "te amo"… no, eso jamás te lo perdonare-lo dejé parado en la habitación y me acerqué al baño y lavé mi rostro, y no me importaba si todavía estaba aquí.

-Bella tengo que hablarte-si, todavía estaba aquí.

-¿Qué me dirás? Que me amas, que quieres ser un padre para mi hijo-las palabras eran sarcásticas, pero con una esperanza en el interior.

-si-umm… ¿si qué?

-abrí la puerta sorprendiéndolo.

-si a que-le dije enarcando una ceja.

-uh, a todo, te amo, siempre lo he hecho y si tú me lo permites-puso una mano en mi vientre-seré un padre para tu hijo… lo amaré como si lo fuera-me miraba y podía ver en sus ojos… y en su alma que decía la verdad.

-no sé si creerte…

-entonces mira en mi interior-tomo mis manos y las puso en su rostro-mira mi alma que grita el amor que siento por ti.

**Edward pov**

Le abrí mi corazón (muerto) y le dije la verdad, ella podía ver que yo era sincero por su don.

-trato de creerte pero no…-puse mi mano en su boca.

-solo déjame acercarme –tome su rostro en mis manos-déjame ser un padre para tu hijo, si es que no tiene padre.

-¿y que si digo que su padre está muy cerca del?-me miró a los ojos con un brillo… indescifrable.

-¿entonces es Félix? ¿O es un experimento de su padre?

Y ahí fue que metí la pata… y no se por cual pregunta.

-a veces puedes ser un idiota-y me dejó solo en la cabaña, y fue la segunda pregunta… supongo.

**...**

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?-Alice se paseaba como leona enjaulada…

Al parecer Bella llegó un poquito ofuscada y decidió que era de estar sola en su "casa".

Así que los Cullen y el clan de Tanya nos encontrábamos en nuestro hogar con caras tristes y emociones al límite porque al parecer, solo el parecer, yo era el culpable del enojo de Bella.

-dime Eddy-Alice estaba en frente de mi con cara de desquiciada-¿ahora estas contento?-me reclamaba entre dientes y tenía cara de querer asesinarme.

No había sido mi intención.

-ahora-volvió a hablar más calmada-atención todos, he forzado una visión en donde todos volveremos a la escuela en dos semanas y…-viendo que todos interrumpiríamos- he visto que tendremos un pequeño altercado con la innombrable… y ya no veo más porque Bella aparece en el, así que voy a hablar con ella para que baje un poco su escudo.

-pero hija… Bella no puede hacerlo-intervino Esme.

-se que no puede hacerlo, pero no tengo opción si quiero ver a los rumanos porque hasta el momento no he visto nada y eso me angustia-se lamentaba mi hermana cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

Eso era otro tema que nos tenía con los pelos de punta.

-es algo que no podemos aplazar mas, hay que hablar con el líder que es Félix para ver como lo haremos-Eleazar trataba de cubrir todos los puntos ciegos y sabia que Félix era el mejor luchador de los Vulturis y tenía una fe ciega en él como lo conocía de aquellas épocas.

-si, hay que dar pie con esa conversación mientras estén ustedes en la escuela porque si Bella esta cerca puede alterarse y no es bueno ni para ella ni para su hijo- decía Carlisle mientras se paseaba por la sala.

-ahora, tu-Kate, me apuntó con el dedo acusatoriamente-vas pensando en cómo pedir disculpas a Bellita buu y de los arreglos para que podamos acercarnos a ella de nuevo-me miró feo, muuuyyyyy feo.

…**..**

-mochilas-decía Alice con lista en mano.

-listo-Emmett mostrando las 8 en sus brazos.

-cuadernos.

-preparados-Jasper caminaba con un montón de ellos en sus manos.

-ropa y estilo-miro a las chicas.

-listas-dijeron a coro posando como si estuvieran en una sesión fotos.

-y el ánimo-se dio vuelta a mirarme.

-como el demonio-le respondí mostrando mi verdadero ánimo.

-no querido hermano, el demonio tiene mejor ánimo que tu-me decía Emmett con una sonrisa en la cara.

-es hora de ir a buscar a Bellita y nos vamos-dijo Tanya danzando hacia la puerta principal.

-no es necesario-apareció Esme y Carmen en la escalera llamando nuestra atención-ella está entrando al terreno.

¿Ah?, en qué momento mi madre se convirtió en Alice.

-sipi, aquí estoy y no aguanto las ganas de volver-saltaba como Alice con su sonrisa de felicidad y Heidi iba tras ella tratando de apaciguarla ya que la ponía nerviosa con tanto brinco.

-ahora hay que poner en marcha el plan-decía Eleazar- cada uno sabe las excusas para la escuela.

-¿Quién ira a dejar a Bella a la escuela?-preguntó Tanya cuando se acercó a abrazarla.

-ira Carlisle con ella, Edward y Esme por las causas de su falta a la escuela-era obvio ya que yo había faltado el mismo tiempo que ella.

"_eres un bastardo con suerte" _se quejaban todos en mi cabeza.

Y si que lo era.

-espero que puedan cuidar de ella y nada de equivocaciones-nos miraba feo Heidi al hablar…

Pufff como si lo fuéramos a hacer.

-ugh, ya dejen tanta alharaca y mejor vámonos-dijo Alice bajando como siempre el perfil a todo.

-¿nos vamos princesa?-le dije extendiendo mi mano a mi niña bella.

-Ohhh… es verdad-se despidió de cada uno con mucho cariño, como lo hacía antes con nosotros-ahora si-se tomó de mi brazo y caminamos hacia el auto de Carlisle ya que el mío se lo llevaría Jasper que pudiera volver con él.

Y aquí íbamos a lo que todos estaban considernado…

La decisión correcta a esto…

Solo esperaba no equivocarme.

…**..**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	11. Desastres graciosos

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Aparecí dando noticias de vida… he estado un poco atareada con esto de que mi hija mayor entro al colegio así que he escrito este cap. de un tirón… solo espero que les guste a ustedes mis niñas… y niño.**

…

**Capitulo 10**

**Desastres graciosos**

**Bella pov**

-muchas gracias Sr. Director, es muy amable-le decía Esme deslumbrándolo, yo miraba a Carlisle de reojo por si quería saltarle el cuello, pero se veía apacible.

-es un placer Sra. Cullen y no se preocupe por nada ya que Bella será muy cuidad aquí-los Cullen tenían un talento nato para estas cosas de seducir a los humanos.

-ahora deberíamos ir a clases y gracias por su comprensión señor-le dijo Edward al director tomando mi mano en el proceso, sintiendo el frio del objeto.

-eso, que tengan un buen día mis niños-nos despidió Carlisle dándonos una sonrisita cómplice… humm, traidor.

Si supiera lo absurdo de esta parte del plan.

-vamos que nuestra primera clase es historia-me decía mi caballero andante mientras caminaba a su lado ganándonos las miradas sorprendidas del alumnado, ya oía los cuchicheos por la miraditas que le daban a mi vientre.

-¿ES QUE NO TIENEN OTRA QUE HACER?... gracias-dijo Emmett con su gran vozarrón apareciendo en el pasillo-dios santo, ni que jamás hubiesen visto a una pareja de enamorados agrandando la familia y no saben…

-Emmett…-interrumpí su monologo más que ensayado-gracias, con eso estamos bien-le dije palmeando su brazote.

-pufff, cuando quieras primita-me dio un beso en la coronilla y se fue junto a Rose que me miraba raro.

-¿y ahora qué?-ya estábamos entrando en el aula y todavía seguían mirándonos asombrados.

-tranquila princesa-me calmaba con caricias en mi mano que tenía tomada… todavía-todos están sacando sus conclusiones.

Las miradas no se nos despegaron ni hasta cuando nos sentamos en nuestros puestos y yo no aguantaba la esa sensación y mi bebé se movía inquieto por mis emociones.

-me siento como bicho raro-estaba casi apoyada en su costado y él lo tomaba de buena gana.

La aparición del maestro también fue un espectáculo ya que venía acompañado por… si, la maravillosa Ángela hacia su aparición y cuando vio a mi… digo a Edward, casi se le caen los calzones a la muy resbalosa.

Edward me sorprendió dándome un beso en mi mejilla y se acerco mas a mí como casi pegándose a mí.

-¿quiero saber lo que está pensando?-le dije al cobrizo.

-creo que no, ni hacia mi son muy agradables sus pensamientos-no dejaba de acariciar mi mano y como demostrando algo a alguien, quizás a la misma Ángela.

**Edward pov**

Los pensamientos de estos humanos eran demasiado rápidos, en eso se notaba lo inmaduros que podían llegar a ser… no es que yo fuera la madurez con patas, pero al menos mi educación recibida por mis padres me daban a entender que era un poco más maduros que ellos.

Todos pensaban que no habíamos asistido a clases porque nos habíamos fugado por el embarazo de Bella para que no nos dijeran nada mis padres.

Lo otro era que yo había embarazado a Bella y daríamos al bebe en adopción a la pareja que nos había acogido por estos meses.

Y los pensamientos de cierta persona era que Bella no estaba embarazada o que el niño era de otro y me lo estaba encajando a mí.

En cierta manera algo había de verdad, pero yo solo me estaba adjudicando ese niño porque lo quería mío.

-ahora comenzaremos con las cartas de gloria que envió el general Jefferson a su esposa días antes de la última pelea de la confederación…-decía el profesor mientras guiaba la clase junto al libro, pude ver claramente la cara de fastidio que puso Bella que al parecer ya sabía el tema.

-alguien debería de darle una cátedra de lo que fue la guerra de la confederación-susurraba Bella en mi oído… mandando descargas por tooooodo mi cuerpo.

-y que lo digas, deberíamos de decirle a Jasper que le de unas cuantas clases…

-al parecer ustedes están tomando mucha atención de lo que es la clase señor Cullen y señorita Stephenson-diablos, este profesor tenía un serio problema, no le gustaba dar clases y se enojaba hasta porque el aire soplaba.

-disculpe profesor, no se repetirá de nuevo-dijo mi Bella poniendo su mejor carita.

-que bueno porque mañana quiero un trabajo de diez páginas sobre la última batalla en 1750 y tiene que ser con biografía incluida-sin más se dio vuelta tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la clase segundos antes que tocara la campana.

-eso fue raro de parte suya-dijo mi acompañante tomando sus cosas pero se las quité-oye

-y que lo digas, alguien debería darle un sustito en la noche, y no, yo llevo tus cosas porque no debes llevar nada de peso ¿quieres que digan que soy una novio y padre desconsiderado con nuestro retoñito?-le dije juguetón acariciando su mano cuando se la cogí ya en el pasillo para nuestra próxima clase.

-hablas como si ya lo quisieras tuyo y yo no te he dicho que si-me susurró acercándose a mí.

-es así mi hermosa niña, te amo y también lo amo a él-le dije con mi "corazón".

Aunque nadie me creyera, y juro que decía la verdad.

-Edward-me dijo bajito.

-si –le dije en el mismo tono

-bésame.

Y el que me lo repitiera estaba demás.

Me acerque a su rostro y bese esos labios sonrosados que me ponían a mil y que ella lo sabía ahora porque sonreía en el beso.

Ejem-¿no hay que ser Alice cierto?-hola chicos no había sabido de ustedes-Ángela estaba parada enfrente nuestro dándonos una cálida mirada… aunque por dentro estaba desplumando a Bella.

-hola Ángela es bueno verte otra vez-le dijo Bella

"_la muy idiota cree que me ganara… ahora veremos_", Ángela la miraba ahora feo… pero feo...

Eso no me gustaba.

-entonces… veo que has llegado con novedades-apuntó el vientre-y dime ¿conocemos al padre?

Miraba con saña a Bella la que se veía muy tranquila, por el rabillo de mi ojo vi a mi familia aparecer por el pasillo directo a masacrar a la humana.

-si, con buenas novedades y obvio que lo conoces si está al frente tuyo-me acerqué a ella que me abrazó por la cintura de manera incitadora-con Edward vamos a tener un niño.

-¿y realmente es tuyo?-me dijo mirando retando el dicho de Bella.

Y para mas remate tenia a todo el mundo mirando expectante nuestra "pequeña" conversación.

-eso esta demás que lo preguntes…

-creo que le pregunté a Edward-la desafío con los ojos, y eso no debió de hacerlo.

-por supuesto que es mi hijo-soné como muy ofendido pero me daba igual-y… es más, puedo decir abiertamente y hacerlo oficial que Bella es mi prometida-dije alzando su mano donde se encontraba el anillo de mi madre…

**Bella pov**

Oh si, ahí se mostraba en toda su gloria el anillo de Elizabeth Masen en mi mano presumiéndolo a la lagarta esa._** (N/A: EL ANILLO EN MI PERFIL)**_

-así que lo amarraste-me vio con un odio en su mirada que no me ame dentro-no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho caer con eso de un hijo para amarrar a Edward.

-en realidad…-dijo Edward abrazándome por la espalda-quien la amarro a mi fui yo, ya sabes y puedo asegurar que muchos me apoyaran en que esta preciosura es… no aguante la sed y la seduje hasta hacerla MIA-no sé si recalco eso con intención para… alguien más-y antes de saber que estaba embarazada le había pedido ser mi esposa algún día… Robbie solo es un bonus a nuestro compromiso-dijo mie1ntras me besaba la mejilla.

Y ahí estaba dicha la mentira planeada por Eleazar para los humanos…

Yo no estaba convencida pero que le podía hacer.

-no… pero… eso es mentira Edward, puedo jurar que…-pobre diabla que no sabía que excusa dar a mi embarazo.

-no puedes jurar nada Weber… este bebito-dijo Tanya acariciando mi vientre-es hijo del idiota aquí presente, y eso es más que obvio porque ellos se AMAN.

No sé en qué momento mi familia había llegado a nuestro lado para dar "apoyo a nuestra causa".

-yo diría que es hijo del chico Black o ese melenudo de la fiesta de cumpleaños que llego tarde-¿esta chica veía muchas telenovelas con su madre o qué?

-en realidad no puede ser hijo del melenudo como le dices porque él es su primo y segundo… deja de dar excusas tontas, asume tu derrota niña ten un poco de dignidad mujer-le dijo Rose ya aburrida de las locuras que inventaba Weber.

-y aunque te duela-le dijo Alice.

…**.**

Apenas terminaron las clases me subí al volvo de Edward ya cabreada de las miradas que recibíamos por parte de los demás.

Había soportado ya con el intento de show que quiso montar la loca de Weber y ya quería irme a casa.

Además que Edward estaba como rarito… en el sentido que estaba muy feliz para mi gusto y sus pensamientos estaban como bloqueados inconscientemente… estaba que hervía del cansancio.

Llevábamos casi diez minutos sin decir palabras hasta que el decidió romper el silencio.

-siento por lo que pasó…

-está bien Edward, la culpa la tiene ella que se humilla de esta forma, como que ya perdió la dignidad y eso me molesta de esto-acaricie mi vientre porque mi hijo se movía mucho por la cercanía de su padre.

-Ohhh, déjame sentir a mi hijo-puso su mano delicadamente en mi vientre dejándome plop.

-Edward…

-es mi hijo te guste o no, será Robert Masen Stephenson y será el niño más bonito del mundo-decía sonriente mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

Sus palabras me dejaron con un calorcito en mi corazón, era tan lindo y…

QUE PAREN LA MAQUINA…

-¿Cómo llamaste a mi bebé?-le pregunte un poco desquiciada, más de lo que estaba.

-emmm, Robert Masen Stephenson… bueno… pensé si iba a ser mi "hijo"-dijo raro la palabra hijo-tenía que llevar mi apellido pero le suena bonito como segundo nombre ¿no crees?-termino tímidamente.

Awwww… se me hicieron agüita mis ojos.

-sip, suena bonito-le dije con la garganta apretada mientras veía como seguía acariciando mi vientre y le decía cosas a "su campeón" como lo había bautizado.

Era ahora o nunca… esto ya era desastroso con tanto secreto que ya me ahogaba.

-¿Edward?-le pregunté un tanto temerosa

-dime bonita-me sonrió para continuar.

-es tu hijo.

-ya lo sé, ya lo considero como tal… ya te lo había dicho-me miró con una sonrisa pero con cara de confusión.

-no Edward… Robbie es tu hijo… tu eres su padre biológico…

Y ahí reino el silencio…

…**..**

**OHHHHHH…..**

**Al parecer Eddy poohh entro en estado catatónico….**

**Si alguna de ustedes quiere ser de enfermera para el pobre vampiro… es todo suyo… recuerden que soy una team Jacob escribiendo sobre Edward y Bella…**

**Les doy las gracias por lo RR que me han mandado…. Muchísimas gracias por mi alimento….**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	12. mi querido bebè

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Canción para el momento de… ya sabes….**

**Supermassive Black hole de los grandes…. Muse obviamente**

…

**Capitulo 11**

**Mi querido bebé**

**Bella pov**

Ahora si que me asusté.

Después de decirle a Edward sobre su paternidad comenzó a conducir como un loco hasta llegar a una casa que estaba… pero muy lejos de la nuestra.

-¿Dónde estamos?-le pregunte cuando abrió mi puerta tan rápido como la luz

-entra a la casa

-Edward…

-entra Bella.

No di ni dos pasos dentro de la casa ni vi los muebles cuando sentí que me llevaba a una de las habitaciones.

Ni tampoco me di cuenta cuando me dejo en la cama y se subió encima mío…

Oh dios…

-Edward…-esto no pintaba bien...

O si...

Depende de cómo lo vean.

-Edward nada-y sin más se me lanzó encima y me besó…

Como aquellos besos que me daba cuando estábamos juntos y me volaba la cabeza como ahora… que en vez de pensar locuras no me daba cuenta que este muchacho ya ,el me tenia desnuda a mí y a él y comenzaba a sudar la gota gorda.

-ahora es la hora de mi venganza-me dijo con esa voz de felino… que ya me tenía un poquitín húmeda.

Me beso con locura y me tocó por donde EL sabia que me hacia mirar pajaritos de los colores inimaginables, cuando ya me fui a dar cuenta ya lo tenía con la cabeza entre mis piernas…

-Eddy-le gemí vergonzosamente por las sensaciones que me daba con su… supongo que era su lengua y lo que fuera, no me importaba.

No me importaba nada y esto lo veía como si fuera una reconciliación y me daba gusto que fuera así.

Cuando sentí la famosa burbujita en mi bajo vientre el muy desgraciado se alejó dejándome a medias ganándose un gruñido de disgusto por mi parte por su desconsideración, aunque mi desanimo no duró mucho ya que me puso en cuatro…

Ohhh si….

¡De eso estamos hablando!

No supe como pasó pero lo único que escuchaba y estaba segura que podían hacerlo hasta Volterra eran nuestros gemidos, maullido y gritos… muchos gritos por parte nuestra.

Podía sentir su masculinidad hasta donde lo más profundo de mi, era algo tan excitante volver a sentirlo de esta manera que no tenia palabras para describirlo podía sentir nuestras pieles chocando por el Angulo de sus embestidas y la sensación de llegar y no poder hacerlo nunca, era algo que si no estuviera en mi estado habría podido durar un poco mas así que comencé a contraer mis paredes internas para sentir un poco mas y fue como empezó a formarse de nuevo la burbuja en mi bajo vientre y al parecer Edward también lo sintió porque comenzó a empujar mas fuerte contra mí y al momento que pude llegar a mi liberación me siguió el.

Solo jadeaba por aire después del "ejercicio" realizado hasta hace unos segundos, lo sentí recostarse a mi lado y aunque no necesitábamos respirar buscábamos el aire como desesperados.

-creo que…-trate de hablar pero su reacción me dejo callada.

-no deseo hablar de nada-sin más se paró de la cama y entro a otro cuarto que supongo era el baño.

Dejándome perpleja y a la vez asustada por su manera de actuar.

Me sentía usada y no sabía porque…

Y también un poco humillada.

Quería tomar mis cosas y largarme pero no le daría esa opción al señor cabeza dura.

Le había confesado que sería padre y reaccionaba como si estuviera deseoso solo de sexo y me botaba de esta manera.

Ja, creía que le daría fácil la pelea.

Pero estaba muy equivocado.

**Edward pov**

Pueden decir que soy un vampiro centenario idiota pero tenía que tener un minuto para aclarar mi cabeza.

Sabía que mi actitud no era muy correcta en este momento pero es que me sentía tan abrumado que no sabía qué hacer.

Bella me había confesado que el bebé que estaba esperando es mío… mío.

Y yo no tuve otra reacción que traerla a la casa que había comprado a espaldas de mi familia para vivir algún día con Bella cuando hubiera acabado esa tontería de los Vulturis cuando la teníamos resguardada y la tomé como animal en celo.

No puedo decir que no disfrute sintiendo como su cuerpo vibraba como el mío porque sería un hipócrita de primera, pero cuando toque su piel sentí como mi cuerpo se consumía en llamas por su textura tan delicada que no había olvidado desde hace… seis meses, oh dios.

¡¿COMO PUDE SER TAN ESTUPIDO Y DISTRAIDO?

Era algo obvio que yo era su padre por el tiempo que tenia de embarazo y no pude relacionar todo, eso hizo que llevara por la adrenalina y la tome como un loco, solo quería sacar esas ideas de mi cabeza y tener todo claro en nuestro futuro.

Cuando todo acabó no pude hacer otra cosa que escapar de su lado y encerrarme en el baño para aclarar un poco mis ideas.

Ahora era una realidad, iba a ser padre y no tenia que fantasear con esa idea jamás porque ese niño me pertenecía, era sangre de mi sangre… o veneno de mi veneno, pero no importa, era mi hijo.

De alguna manera me dolía que ella se lo callara todo este tiempo ya que era… es mi derecho de saber sobre mi hijo, ella se había callado todo este tiempo y nunca me dijo ni me insinuó que seriamos padres.

Aunque si lo veo por todo por el lado de que yo me había involucrado con cierta humana que mantuvo a nuestra familia de cabeza y quizás eso también la llevo a callar todo hasta que viera que lo nuestro más tranquilo.

-Edward-me llamó desde el otro lado.

Y yo no sabía que pensar en este momento

-ya salgo.

-si no tuviera claro que eres un vampiro te diría que te espero pero no, quiero que salgas ahora.

Ella se escuchaba enojada y no era para menos ya que llevaba mucho rato aquí adentro…

Era la hora de la verdad.

**Bella pov**

Cuando salió del baño lo pesque de la camisa y lo tire a la cama sentándolo y dejándolo impresionado por mi forma de actuar.

¿Qué pensó…?

Es decir, tengo casi seis meses de embarazo pero eso no me hace ser debilucha.

-ahora tú debes de escucharme y SIN interrupciones-lo amenacé para que no empezara con su típica perorata.

-ok….

…**..**

**Cortito pero preciso…**

**Sorry por dejarlas así… pero si no lo hago no va a quedar como yo quiero el siguiente cap.…. Las amo….**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	13. Cambios que dejan

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…

**Capitulo 12**

**Cambios que dejan**

**Edward pov**

Bella no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación mirándome con precaución después de lo ocurrido entre nosotros…

En realidad hasta yo estaba un poco absorto en mí después de lo que había descubierto…

-bueno-hablo mi dulce niña-creo que ya sabes la verdad, bueno… tu eres su padre-se tocó su vientre especificando sus palabras-y quiero que sepas que no estás obligado a nada…

-Bella ya estás diciendo estupideces… si de hace mucho ya lo consideraba mío porque no lo haría sabiendo que soy su verdadero padre-la mire directo a sus ojos para que viera mi verdad-es mi hijo y me hare cargo del cómo se debe.

-esto no se trata de deberes Edward-me replicó.

-se que no se trata de deberes… pero es mi obligación como padre y como… el hombre que todavía te ama para hacer todo como corresponde… así que-me arrodillé frente a ella que rodo los ojos-Isabella Stephenson Vulturis… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?.

-emmm… creo que ya pasamos esa parte del anillo-exclamo alzando la mano donde tenía el anillo de mi madre.

-se que no es muy tradicional lo nuestro, pero…

-jamás hemos sido muy normales que digamos-se sonrió un poco con sus palabras porque en cierto modo era verdad.

-creo que hemos cometido demasiados errores… ambos los hemos cometidos.

-es verdad, pero no por eso puedes pedirme que olvide que paso hace unos meses-me dijo con rostro suplicante.

-cariño-le tomé sus manos delicadamente para que viera mi "alma"-fui el más grande de los idiotas, y quiero disculparme por eso, y es verdad cuando te digo que ya no siento nada por ella… es más, ese fatídico día le hice saber que ya no quería nada con ella.

-pero la besaste.

-ehh, si y no digo que fue la más inteligente del mundo… pero me deje llevar por la estupidez… además besa horrible-le dije lo más serio posible.

-eso es lo que menos me interesa de tener conocimiento-se enojo un poco por ese cometario pero no se alejo de mí, eso era un paso.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-eso era lo que me preocupaba porque si no quería volver conmigo ya no había nada más que hacer.

-nadie de tu familia debe de saber que Robbie es tu hijo, bueno… Carlisle, Esme y Carmen lo saben, pero los demás no así que no quiero que nadie sepa nada-me dijo muy seria su petición, que sonó como una orden.

-está bien-se lo concedí porque no quería agobiarla con eso, era mejor así yo podría disfrutar más de mi hijo y de ella…

Un momento…

-¿y que pasara con nosotros?-ya mi temor era grande para lo que me pidiera.

-quiero que lo llevemos de a poco… para los demás todo debe de seguir como hasta ahora, lo que es tu y yo…

-será un secreto-sentencie lo más tranquilo porque no me molestaba, era todo lo contrario ya que la tendría solo para mí y….

-tu cabeza va muy deprisa mi amigo-me saco de mis cavilaciones-tu y yo iremos lentamente… como debió ser desde un principio-¿Qué tan lento seria?

-y eso no deja en…-la guie hasta la puerta de la casa y tomándola de sus manos.

-eso debes de saberlo tu creo-me dijo crípticamente.

-Bella-me queje apoyando mi cabeza en su cuello… emmm, huele bien.

-está bien-se rio de mi desesperación… mala-eso nos deja como…

-Bella-ya mi puchero estaba instalado en mi cara porque ella me tenía en ascuas.

-seremos amigos, solo el tiempo nos dirá si queremos estar juntos porque nos amamos o por nuestro hijo-se toco su hermoso vientre dando énfasis a sus palabras.

-eso no es justo para nuestro hijo Bella-me hinque frente a su vientre-¿cierto que tu quieres a tus papis juntos Robbie, a que si?-le hable a mi hijo rezando para que pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos… pero no.

-Robbie te tendrá cerca todo el tiempo, recuerda que para todos eres mi prometido y esa será la excusa perfecta para ver que queremos con nuestro futuro.

-yo te amo.

-y yo a ti pero debemos de darnos ese lapso para pensar bien-me acariciaba el rostro para calmar mi decepción.

Si era lo que podía recibir lo tomaría…

No podía ser tan idiota tampoco y perder todo.

….

-ok… dímelo todo-se aventó Kate a mi cama después de que llegara de mi arranque con Bella.

-ya te lo dije, no pasa nada-aunque la sonrisa que tenia en mi rostro daba a entender otra cosa.

-eres tan mal mentiroso últimamente que ni tú te la crees… así que… suelta todito-me pellizco un cachete como si doliera.

-solo quiero decir… que la amo y que amo al bebé como si fuera mío-_porque es mío-_y que… nada-me encogí de hombros dejándola estancada.

-Eddy eres malo conmigo, ya no se le hace eso a tu prima favorita-me golpeo con un cojín en el rostro.

-no hay nada más que decir Kate, es la verdad.

Ella me miraba suspicazmente y me dejaba claro que no creía en mis palabras, pero no siguió insistiendo más.

-toc toc-la voz de mi amada entro por mi puerta mirándonos alternadamente a Kate y a mí con precaución…

sabía lo que estaba viendo y gracias a dios Kate fue más lógica que yo para hablarle.

-Bellita mi niña-llego hasta ella y la abrazó con cuidado por mi hijo-hace mucho que quería tenerte así en bracitos y dime-la sentó en mi sillón súper cómodo-como va este sobrinito mío.

-estamos bien, Carlisle ya me revisó y dice que si el embarazo sigue como un humano lo tendré a los nueve meses y si no podría nacer cuando se le plazca-le respondió trazando patrones en su barriga.

-sabes que puedes confiar en mí, y quiero que siempre lo hagas-le dijo seriamente, algo sabia y no…

Un momento…

UN MOMENTO…

_Flashback_

_-Bella piensa en…-Esme no alcanzó a terminar sus palabras por la forma en que Bella le suplicó con la mirada… ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_-no hay nada que pensar, ya he tomado mi decisión._

_-¿de qué hablas Esme?-Tanya estaba confundida por las palabras de mi madre, al igual que los demás._

"_no puede ser" el pensamiento de Kate, como si supiera… pero me bloqueaba su mente._

_Fin flashback_

-tu lo sabías… ¡TU LO SABIAS Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA!...-acusé a mi prima por ocultarme esa información…

Ugh, panda de traidores…

-Edward yo no dije nada-me dijo Bella defendiéndose

-claro que tu no fuiste Bella… en todo caso no soy tan tonta como para no entender las palabras cortas de Esme aquel día en el claro-se indigno con severidad mi prima mirándome feo…

-en realidad… Esme casi mete la pata ese día si no le hubiera rogado con los ojos-admitió mi Bella desde los brazos de Kate.

-ya suéltala y déjame estar un rato con ella-le reclame ala vampira rubia.

-en realidad venia a ver si podían traerme una botella de sangre de mi casa ya que mi guardia se fue de caza y Félix no aparece por ningún lado-nos miro con un pucherito exquisito que si no fuera por mi prima ya la hubiera echado arriba de la cama y…

-es verdad y tampoco se ha visto a los demás…

-no importa, tengo hambre y quiero sangre ahora-Bella refunfuñaba como niña chiquita por comida.

Y se veía tan linda.

Ahora solo queda…

-y… ¿Qué nos toca hacer ahora?, creo que hay que hacer…

Y así seguiría la tarde…

Al menos estos cambios no me dejarían sin su presencia…

…**..**

**Lo sé, ya que tampoco me dejó muy convencida este capítulo, pero son las palabras que salieron como si fueran las indicadas…**

**Les agradezco por cada RR. que recibí en el cap. anterior y como les he dicho… me es un poco difícil contestarlo pero lo hare en la semana….**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	14. Love me love me

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**POR FAVOR LEEER LA NOTA DE AUTOR DEBAJO… ES IMPORTANTE…**

**SE LOS PIDO….**

…

**Capitulo 13**

**Love me love me**

**Edward pov**

Todo parecía ir con buen pie entre mi amada y yo…

Siempre y cuando la loca esa no se nos acercara, cosa que era un poco difícil ya que trataba de todas maneras hacer comentarios idiotas e hirientes en contra de mi "novia", cosa que era muy difícil ya que ella siempre hacia oídos sordos.

Lo único que me importaba ahora era que su embarazo fuera bien y que ella me dijera si de nuevo para gritar a todos que habíamos vuelto… y que yo era el padre de su hijo…

Mi hijo.

Eso al principio fue un poco raro porque me hace raro estar tan lejos de ella y de mi hijo pero tenia que hacer el esfuerzo de tenerla conmigo en la escuela.

**Bella pov**

-así que es un niño-y aquí estaba de nuevo Ángela preguntando lo mismo cada vez que me veía.

-Ángela-le dije lo mas paciente que podía, aunque no me quedara paciencia-ya te he dicho como mil veces que si es un niño-la mire para ver su reacción, pero seguía teniendo esa mirada rara en el rostro.

-y seguramente Edward ya le hizo una canción de cuna para el-esta tenía una mirada taaaan rara que me daba miedo-en fin… creo que no te lo mereces y ese hijo no debería ser tuyo.

Ah no… esta se le zafo un tornillo.

-y debo de suponer que tu eres la indicada-le dijo Tanya detrás de ella haciéndole pegar un bote en su lugar-porque si es por eso… diablos, que bebé mas feo tendrían siendo tú la madre.

Los que estaban cerca se carcajearon de lo lindo y ella siempre con el orgullo por delante salió con la barbilla alzada del salón sin mirar a nadie en particular…

-es una completa perra-dijo mi amiga ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

-y que lo digas, ya me tiene harta con su verborrea… llega a ser insoportable-caminamos al pasillo donde se encontraban los demás.

Hoy el clan vampiro teníamos permiso para salir temprano de la escuela por… motivos familiares.

Realmente era porque la mayoría de los chicos no se habían alimentado muy bien últimamente y lo harían hoy para que no tuvieran… problemas.

Y era mi oportunidad para quedarme a solas con mi… digo, con Edward.

-y ahora debes de prometerme que cuidaras de ti mientras no estamos, tengo un mal presentimiento y no quiero que pase nada en mi ausencia.

-estaré bien Tanya… ustedes deberían de cuidarse porque no sabemos con que se encontraran por el bosque o la montañas-odiaba que fueran tan lejos.

-love me love, say that you love me…-escuchaba tararear de lejos a Jasper…

Un momento… ¿Jasper cantando the Cardigans?

-ah… no te preocupes-la note un poco nerviosa

¿Tanya nerviosa?, tuve que tomar de su mano para ver lo que realmente harían.

Y me di cuenta que los demás bloqueaba sus pensamientos…

Gracias a dios tengo otro poder…

-oh grandísimos tramposos-me acerque al clan Cullen fulminándolos con la mirada-así que se iban de expedición sin decirme nada.

Cada uno se encogió ante mi mirada dándose cuenta que me había enterado de sus planes.

-saben que… no importa, hagan lo que quieran… y después se preguntan porque no quiero nada con ustedes.

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi auto que lo había traído por si acaso hoy conmigo al instituto.

Me dio igual la mirada de dolor que pusieron al escuchar mis palabras pero yo estaba más dolida con ellos por la falta de confianza.

-BELLA ESPERA…-no hay que ser adivino para saber quien llama.

-no, porque hasta tu estas involucrado en la expedición y me hiciste creer que tendríamos estos días para nosotros… sigues igual de mentiroso.

-Bellaaaaa-gimoteo detrás de mí.

-ahórratelo Masen, pero recuerda mis palabras-me subí a mi auto y lo mire antes de arrancar-una semana sin nada conmigo.

Eso fue suficiente para que comenzara a maldecir a sus hermanos a diestra y siniestra por lo que le significaba mis palabras…

Porque es verdad ya que después de nuestro reencuentro ya hemos tenido varias veces sexo y hemos dicho que es la ultima… pero hey, tengo las hormonas alborotadas.

**Edward pov**

-en estos momentos los odio con todo mi ser-les informe a mi familia cuando llegue a su lado.

-Edward… Edward-y si, mi pesadilla con patas venia como damisela andante.

-que se te ofrece Ángela-le dije gentilmente aunque se mereciera lo contrario.

-es que te vi discutir con Bella y…

-no hemos discutido, simplemente no puedo irme con ella y le dije que tuviera cuidado en el camino a casa.

-oh-y su mente se ilumino-entonces podrías darme un aventón a mi casa ya que mi madre me trajo y no quiero irme a pie.

"_QUEEEEEEE"_

-eh, lo siento pero no puedo Ángela-era verdad.

-¿y por qué?-en realidad tenía poca imaginación para tratar de imitar los pucheros de mi novia.

-he visto tontas y… tontas, pero tú, las superas- y sin más Alice la hizo a un lado y pasaron todos mis hermanos y primas para irnos a la… separación de mi ángel.

…

-y ahora que estamos solos podrías decirme lo que tanto te molesta-Kate venia de copiloto en mi auto junto a sus hermanas.

-si… ¿y qué es eso de nada por una semana?-en este momento de mi existencia es que odiaba l oído de vampiro que nos gastábamos.

-no es nada, simplemente estábamos teniendo una especie de acercamiento y la estaba cuidando en cierta manera… ahora no quiere que la vea por una semana.

-si tu lo dices…

-ok… si no fuera porque veo que se te van los ojos por Bellita diría que ustedes dos tienen algo-Irina se sentía desplazada últimamente y nadie entendía un poco de lo que sucedía con la loca esta.

-no es nada… es como les acabo de contar… nada mas-dije tajante por toda esta locura y no quería que nadie se enterara de mi acuerdo con Bella.

-ahora…-comenzó con el plan al que íbamos a seguir mientras iba rumbo a nuestro destino…

Las montañas del límite con Canadá.

Ahí fue donde Alice había tenido una visión de unos vampiros que acataban las ordenes de parte un tal Stefan y era lo que íbamos a averiguar…

Si eran los mismos que querían a nuestra princesa nosotros no lo permitiríamos y acabaríamos con esto antes de que se salieran con la suya.

Apenas llegamos a las montañas decidimos comenzar a investigar por los alrededores en caso de que se encontraran cerca y separados para así comenzar a atacar por separados para que fuera algo mas rápido y de corto tiempo para volver al lado de nuestros protegidos.

**Bella pov**

-vas a cavar una fosa con tanto paseo.

-y tu estas insoportable.

-Ja… como si yo fuera la única con mal humor en esta casa… te recuerdo jovencita que o tenías buena cara cuando llegaste desde la escuela y no es mi culpa que ellos no hayan querido decirte que es lo que iban a hacer.

Heidi hoy estaba un poco pesada conmigo y no podía culparla ya que yo había llegado con los poros llenos de enojo contra el padre de mi hijo por ocultarme cosas y me descargué con ella todo lo que tenía guardado por culpa de los Cullen.

-es un idiota-dijo Jane apoyándome.

-no lo es-lo defendió Alec…

-y según tu porque no lo es-se burlo Jane

-porque la está protegiendo a ella de un susto por el embarazo… él se preocupa sin saber que realmente es suyo.

Apoyo masculino… humm, como si lo mereciera.

-eres un idiota y eres hombre por eso lo apoyas.

-tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por proteger a la princesa en caso de un susto grande.

-no, imagínate si les pasa algo y Bella se entera en caso, EN CASO de que hubiera vuelto uno solo de ellos y…

-¡YA BASTA!-sentencio Demetri harto de discusiones tontas… sus pensamientos no los míos- por si no se han dado cuenta están vaticinando cosas que NO han sucedido y no van a suceder como dijo la psíquica… así que se me calman o si no… los devuelvo a Volterra con una patada en sus estúpidos traseros…

-y créanle cuando dice que los va a patear… porque lo hace-apoyo Heidi viendo la misma revista que hace una hora.

-traten de calmarse todos y déjense de amenazas, ahora mi niña ven a comer porque ya veo que te los devoras a estos si los sigues mirando de esa manera-Carmen me arrastró a la cocina, pero yo no tenía hambre, más bien tenía un nudo por la preocupación de no saber en qué iban estos tarados.

Todavía estaba enojada con ellos por haberme mentido sobre la cacería y si no hubiera leído a Tanya antes de irse ni me hubiera enterado de lo que planeaban hacer.

-Carmen-le llame mientras me servía el plato enfrente de mí y no me daba para nada hambre-no quiero comer-le corrí el plato porque solo me daba nauseas de tan solo olerlo.

-debes de comer Isabella, es por el bebito que tienes que hacerlo-me regañó mientras me ponía de nuevo el plato en frente otra vez…

Provocando que vomitara todo lo poco que tenía en el estomago.

-Bella-me cuido mi cabello mientras estaba encorvada en el lavaplatos…

-no comeré tranquila hasta que ellos vuelvan y estén enfrente de mi… no puedo hacerlo-comencé a sollozar por la angustia, hasta que comenzó oficialmente mi llanto.

-no deberías de gastar lagrimas porque ya llegamos-sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor me hizo olvidarme de todos y besarlo con premura sin importarme los demás, claro que sus pensamientos no eran silenciosos y ahí caí en cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-emmm… me alegra que hayan regresado-y sin mas salí de la casa para dirigirme al bosque a mi casa por la vergüenza que pase…

-love me love me…

-¡CALLATE EMMETT!

-ya me callo, pero no pueden decir que esa canción es muy buena…

…**..**

**Solo ellos pueden hacer tonteras…**

**Este cap. me costó sacarlo porque no me he sentido muy bien…**

**Ya tengo 7 meses y medio de embarazo y he tenido problemas con tal: problemas de hipertensión, contracciones y muchos, pero muchos vómitos…**

**Por eso me ha costado sacar los capítulos a tiempo para ustedes y les pido mil disculpas por eso y creo que esto va a seguir por un tiempo pero no significa que vaya a dejarlos colgados con el fic…**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	15. Deja vu

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…

**Capitulo 14**

**Deja vu…**

**Edward pov**

-insisto que ya deberíamos decirle a todos que estamos juntos-teniamos esta conversación casi todas las semanas y desde que nos habían visto besarnos solo pensaban en que fue por el susto de que algo nos podría haber pasado…

Solo Kate y el clan Vulturis sabían la verdad…

Y era impresionante que se callaran nuestro secreto.

-trata de ser un poco razonable Edward…

-siempre trato de ser razonable contigo pero parece que te aprovechas de eso.

-Ohhh… pues lo siento señor sensiblero.

Y sin más se marcho de la casa dejándome a medio vestir… otra vez porque nada paso.

Ya me estaba cansando de este jueguito y no quería herirla con ningún comentario que hubiera salido sin pensar por eso trataba de pensar bien mis palabras antes de decirlas.

No hay que jugar con una mujer embarazada, créanme.

Decidí quedarme donde estaba, no tenía ganas de volver a mi familia todavía porque todo esto me estaba sobrepasando y…

_Ring… ring_

-hola-respondí sin siquiera ver el numero.

-_hola Edward…_

**Bella pov**

-eso no está bien cariño.

-no puedo hacer otra cosa que aplazar un poco ese momento.

-y eso puede hacer que Edward agarre antiguas mañas…

Estaba con Heidi en mi cuarto discutiendo sobre lo que me estaba pidiendo Edward hace días…

Que todos supieran que ya estábamos juntos.

Y yo no quería todavía.

Tenía un poco de miedo de lo que podría llegar a pasar…

Si, ya se que era algo estúpido pero tenía algo en el pecho que me decía que no lo hiciera todavía, que iba a sufrir y que tomara las cosas con calma.

-no puedes seguir con la incertidumbre de lo que puede llegar a pasar-me abrazo acaricio mi abultado vientre-el ya sabe que es su padre y en cierto modo le estas cortando las alas de lo que significa ser padre y estar contigo para serlo.

-y que quieres que haga… me es difícil confiar en… auch-me tuve que agarrar de Heidi por el dolor que me dio en mi vientre.

-Bella!, relájate cariño, ya va, que ya pasa-trataba de calmarme mientras me llevaba a la cama.

-llama a Carlisle… ahora-trate de no gritar cuando sentí un nuevo dolor en mi vientre.

…..

-ahora debes de descansar para que nada malo te suceda a ti o al bebé-Carlisle y Carmen me ayudaron a acomodarme después de que me revisara por mi dolor que resultaron ser contracciones.

-entonces puede que sea un parto no a término.

-sabes que nuestra especie no es muy común cariño así que debes de esperar en cualquier momento a este campeón.

Solo esperaba que Edward estuviera cuando lo necesitara.

-BELLAAAAA-como si lo hubiera invocado.

-trata de calmarte Edward, solo fueron unas contracciones-le advirtió y trato de calmarlo su padre.

-entonces es un embarazo corto también.-le dijo entrando a la habitación…

Un momento…

Ese olor.

-oh Edward-se lamentó Carmen.

-mierda-me miro porque sabía que me había dado cuenta-yo… solo…

-déjalo Masen… ahora sal de aquí.

-pero…

-QUE SALGAS MIERDA!.

No aguante y explote…

Y también mi amor por el….

Edward Masen estaba en problemas.

**Edward pov**

Puede que sea el idiota más grande del mundo pero no fue con intención de que me juntara con ella después de que Bella me dejara en la casa…

Si, Ángela me había llamado después de todo… y yo fui a su encuentro como idiota que soy, PERO… no lo hice con segundas intenciones y era obvio que ya no sentía nada por ella.

-eres un idiota de lo peor-me rugió en el oído Emmett lanzándome al otro lado del bosque.

-se calman los dos… ahora tu nos debes una explicación de lo que acabas de hacer-me sentencio Tanya tirándome dagas con los ojos, y laser y….

-me llamo y yo el imbécil me junte con ella…

-y si que eres imbécil-apunto Jasper, lo ignore.

-… y me dijo que ella me amaba y que abandonara a Bella, luego trato de besarme para persuadirme cosa que ni siquiera pudo lograr..

-¿Qué cosa?-interrumpió Rosalie.

-¿ah?... oh, no la deje besarme obviamente pero si me abrazaba como si la vida se le fura en eso y sus pensamientos también, por eso huelo a ella… lo juro.

Ya nada importaba si Bella no me creía.

…..

-juro que nada aso con ella-la seguía escalera abajo para r a la escuela.

-déjame en paz un momento.

-no puedo hacerlo hasta que me digas…

-ok-se paró en seco logrando que casi chocara con su vientre-te perdono y te creo… ahora ¿puedo irme?.

-no, yo iré contigo.

Me siguió a mi auto y emprendimos el viaje al instituto.

Y como ella pensaba Ángela nos esperaba en la entrada.

-hola chicos-se me acerco logrando que Bella soltara mi mano… cosa que no logro por mucho ya que yo tome de nuevo su mano.

-hola y adiós-tome a Bella y seguí nuestro camino como si la otra no estuviera.

-eso no es educado Edward-Bella estaba entre impresionada y entretenida por mi actitud aunque me daba igual lo que los demás opinaran… ya estaba harto.

-no importa-me incline y la bese de lleno en sus deseables labios, como me encantan sus labios.

-ejem, primos celosos alrededor-nos interrumpió Jasper.

-lárgate, esfúmate, desaparece-le dijo Bella si dejar de besarme.

-esa no es manera de hablarle a tus mayores-y sin más me la arrebató de los brazos para llevarla a la clase que le tocaba con nosotros.

Como odiaba que nos tocara clases con uno de ellos.

Al menos tuvimos una repetición… que no quiero volver a repetir…

-YO TAMPOCO!-grito desde el pasillo Bella… leyendo mi mente.

…**..**

**Estoy tratando de poner poco drama y se han dado cuenta de eso….**

**Ahora….**

**Debo decirles que al embarazo de Bella… le queda poco….**

**Igual que a mí, así que voy a tratar de que demos a luz casi al mismo tiempo…**

**Jijijijiji…**

**Feliz fin de semana y las que son creyentes que tengan un buen fin de semana de reflexión….**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	16. Caras vemos…

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…

**Capitulo 15**

**Caras vemos…**

**Edward pov**

-AUUUCHHH… ESO YA DUELE MUCHO-Bella gritaba como loca arriba-NO ESTOY LOCA MASENNNNNNNNN…. AUUUCHHHH

Lo siento.

En fin, les decía que gritaba… fuerte porque había sentido unas contracciones muuuyyyy fuertes según ella y Jasper al cual tuvimos que mandar a muchos kilómetros lejos para que no le afectara el estado de Bella el cual… era muy deplorable.

Yo estaba más que preocupado y a la vez ansioso porque no sabía si esto significaba la pronta llegada de mi hijo y eso me tenía un poco eufórico y a la vez nervioso.

Alice había tenido visiones de estos vampiros que venían tras de mi Bella y no eran para nada alentadoras las imágenes que vi en su cabeza.

-no hay que entrar en pánico, Bella solo tuvo otra falsa alarma-anuncio Carlisle bajando las escaleras para calmar los ánimos…

Estábamos histéricos a este punto.

-eso lo dices como si no doliera nada-le reprocho Bella que venía bajando en los brazos de Jacob.

Oh si, el peludo había vuelto a nuestras vidas después de encontrarse con Bella en un paseo que dio por el pueblo y de ahí que no lo podemos sacar de la casa.

Y el también sabia de su embarazo y que yo era el padre.

Traidor.

-se que debe de dolerte querida pero nada puedo hacer para calmar esos malestares.

-lo sé pero duele mucho… y es tu culpa Edward-me dijo con mucho enojo.

-¿y porque Eddy princesita?-pregunto Emmett.

Oh oh…

-con alguien tengo que desquitarme.

-ahhh-si hermano, gran respuesta.

Ok…

-creo que deben de saber algo-anuncie llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Bella me miraba con terror y advertencia por las palabras que diría.

-y eso sería…-incentivaba Tanya mientras pasaba la mirada efervescente desde Bella a mí.

-lo que deben de saber es….

Fui interrumpido por un sonido… como un gruñido de…

Todos giramos nuestras cabezas de donde venia ese gruñido.

Y era nada más y nada menos que el estomago de Bella.

-no tengo hambre-estaba más que roja por eso ya que pensó que eran sus tripas que rogaban por comida.

Este era un sonido como el que hacíamos nosotros…

Oh dios mío

-¿ese fue…?-Emmett estaba que las tomaba todas al vuelo.

-si, es el bebé-mi hijo gruño desde el vientre de su madre.

Me arrodille frente a Bella y comencé a hablarle a su panza, a mi hijo-hola bebito… soy tu papi.

Acariciaba su vientre mientras le decía palabras con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ohhh, Eddy ya comenzó con su lenguaje natural, es algo inédito de ver-Irina se burlaba de mi por la forma que hablaba.

Y no había forma que lo hiciera de otra manera porque mi hijo se merecía que le hablara como él me lo pidiera.

-yo creo que habla bien de él como futuro padre-decía Esme defendiéndome.

Félix dio un cabeceo en aprobación… eso era un gran avance de parte de ellos.

-si que será un gran padre-decía mi Bella acariciando mi cabello.

Sip… era un gran avance.

…..

Puede que me haya adelantado.

-Debo hablar contigo-dijo Ángela interponiéndose en mi camino-¿no sentía por mí el miedo que debería tener como todos humanos?

-en realidad no tengo tiempo para esto-trate de esquivarla y ser lo más educado posible pero me fue difícil ya que ella volvió a interponerse en mi camino-Ángela por favor.

-antes me dabas tiempo y desde que Bella y tu volvieron con su sorpresita ni me das la hora-¿en realidad creía que iba a caer con ese puchero que hacia?

-fui un idiota y no, ya no me importa lo que tengas que decirme porque solo tengo ojos, pensamientos y palabras para mi prometida.

Sin más la deje en el pasillo cuando hacia el intento de poner un falso llanto en medio del pasillo llamando la atención de todos…

Dramática.

-insisto en saber que le viste a parte de sentir una reacción a su tipo de sangre-Tanya apareció de la nada a mi lado y nos tomamos del brazo como en los "viejos tiempos".

-ni idea mi querida amiga… ni idea-y seguimos avanzando a nuestra clase que compartíamos juntos.

…..

-y seguiremos con los cromosomas la próxima semana… esto le servirá mucho a la parejita de futuros padres que están con nosotros-el profesor de biología la tenia conmigo por "arruinar" el futuro de Bella dejándola en estado.

-no le hagas caso… sabes que no es primera vez que veo esa materia-me susurro mi amada guardando sus cosas en su mochila.

-me da igual lo que piense él, siempre y cuando no piensen estupideces de…

-¿qué? ¿Qué cosa piensa?

-que te ves muy sexy embarazada y que estaría más que feliz en ponerte en cuatro y….

-mensaje entendido-me interrumpió tomando su mochila y saliendo del salón.

Eso pasa cuando uno puede leer mentes y no solo ver las caras de los psicópatas calientes de…

-Edward que estas esperando-me distrajo tirando de mi mano para irnos a casa.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Jacob estaba en su forma lupina echado en la entrada de la casa esperando por Bella que no aguanto y salió volando del auto para ir al lado de su imprimación.

Odiaba ese lazo que se tenían.

-es mejor que entremos porque se está poniendo muy frio aquí para Bella.

-ah chupasangre no seas mala leche y déjame compartir un poco y no exageres que no va a pasar nada con esa brisita otoñal.

-hagan lo que quieran- y sin más los deje en la entrada de la casa.

Si, estaba enojado y no me interesaba ocultarlo porque sentía que de alguna manera me sentía traicionado de que Jacob supiera desde un principio lo que pasaba con Bella. Es como decían muchos caras vemos pero eso no quitaba mi rabia con ese conocimiento oculto para mí.

-pareces un nene quejándote emocionalmente.

-y tu eres un empático de mala leche.

-Edward… eres un loco si piensas que todos estamos en tu contra con lo de Bella pero…

-no tengo ganas de hablar sobre eso Jasper.-no quería hablar de nada.

-entonces ve y refúgiate en los brazos de la loca esa como lo hacías antes de que Bella se marchara y…

-¿que?

Nos dimos vuelta y la vimos parada en la entrada de mi cuarto viéndonos con cara de alarma en su cara.

-Bella…

-entonces era cierto que tú la visitabas en su habitación, o sea que yo tenía razón con eso.

-eso fue hace mucho ya…

-los dejare solos-si arranca empático feo que abrió esta caja de pandora.

-Edward… sé que eso pasó hace mucho pero no puedes esperar que yo confíe en ti otra vez si tú no hablas como se debe de los temas prohibidos.

-se que tienes razón pero no es fácil-ya e quejaba como un niño chiquito y sabia que ella tenía razón.

-entonces cuando estés preparado avísame y yo estaré ahí esperando que seas sincero.

…**..**

**Ahora si disculpen por la demora… solo puedo decir… me faltan unos días para ser madre por segunda vez y estoy ansiosa que me tenia sin inspiración por el fic…**

**Les pido mil disculpas por eso mis niñas**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	17. papi Eddy

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Ok… como se los dijo Eddy…**

**Aquí les tengo el cap. oficial…**

…

**Capitulo 16**

**Papi Eddy**

**Bella pov**

Debían de darme un trono y la tiara por ser la reina de las pacientes con este muchacho porque si fuera otra ya lo habría tirado por mi ventana por ser tan…

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que había conversado con él en su cuarto sobre sus secretos prohibidos y todavía no tenía respuesta de él.

Todos estaba al tanto de esa pelea y nadie decía nada.

Lo que en verdad también me dolía era que ellos lo habían sabido desde siempre y nadie quiso darme palabras de que era cierto.

No estaba pidiendo que eligieran bandos.

Diablos, eso sí que no.

Solo estaba pidiendo algo de sinceridad en esta familia.

-sal de esa jaula y ven a ver lo que trae la loca de la duende-me dijo Demetri tomando mi mano.

-enojada sigo con ellos para que sigan tomando atribuciones de esa manera-no trate de ser cortes, sabía que me escuchaban y no hice ni un ápice por esconderlo.

-eres demasiado terca-me dijo mientras seguía arrastrándome al salón.

Y a mucha honra.

-espero que te guste todo lo que compre Bellita-Alice danzaba por toda la habitación con cada prenda de ropa de bebé en sus brazos.

Todos la miraban de una manera extraña porque ella hizo oídos sordos cuando se le dijo que no había que hacer eso…

Y como siempre no pudo elegir un peor momento para hacerlo.

Yo no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar tanta descortesía o desconsideración de su parte por hacerse los desentendidos con el tema "Edward-Ángela".

-Alice… creo haberte dicho que no lo hicieras porque eso lo quería hacer yo.

-si lo sé, pero es mi sobrino y como su tía a la moda debo de preocuparme porque se vea bien…

-Alice…

-y no puedo dejar que vista cualquier cosa que se le haya comprado…

-Alice…-ya me está produciendo dolor de cabeza.

-no digo que los Vulturis no tengan gusto pero es que no se sus ropas ya son un poco lúgubres y para que el niño se llegue a vestir así y…

-¡ALICEEEEEE!-la pixie llego a saltar con mi grito tirando todo lo que llevaba en sus brazos-ya te lo había dicho… y no quería volver a repetirlo pero…

-Bella…

-no Alice, una vez ya tuvimos problemas por esto y no quiero que volvamos a pasar por eso otra vez-me sentía cada vez más débil y vulnerable y no sabía en qué momento me pondría a llorar pero sentía que sería en cualquier momento.

-es mejor que la dejemos descansar-propuso Esme tratando de controlar la situación.

-no es justo Bella-comenzó a quejarse Alice-he estado planeando esto desde hace meses y tu-apuntándome con su dedo acusador-has estado saboteando cada cosa que he tratado de hacer y no quieres admitir que estas mal.

Genial ahora yo era la mala.

-Alice… si tu hubieras querido hacer algo bueno por mí, debiste de hacerlo en el momento en que sabias que tu hermano frecuentaba la casa de Ángela incluso como un humano se demostraba frente de su familia y tu lo viste en tus visiones y no me dijiste nada o hiciste algo para que no lo hiciera-listo… había dicho lo que yo misma había averiguado buscando información tocándolos a cada uno.

-Bella yo…

-quiero estar sola- y sin más me fui a mi habitación.

-no siempre puedes reaccionar de esa manera con ellos-Félix estaba en mi cama viendo algunas cosas que él le había traído a Robbie desde Volterra que habíamos comprado con tiempo allá, todo bajo mi supervisión por los precios.

-y ella debe de comprender de que le pido algo y es para que respete mi decisión-le quite el juguete y comencé armarlo en la cuna de mi hijo-además a mí también me duele tratarla de esa manera ya que ella es muy buena conmigo.

-solo dale un poco de tiempo a Edward para que puedan solucionar eso en cualquier momento, o antes de que Demetri lo golpee por hacer sufrir a su princesita.

-ugh… Demetri deberá de comportarse porque no puede ir golpeando a todos, ya estuvo a punto de hacer que rompieran el tratado que habían conseguido los Cullen cuando casi se pelea con Paul y paso los limites de los quileutes-ohhh, ese día sí que se vio feo.

-no cambies el tema…

-ya lo sé y le pondré fin a esto ahora-tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Edward.

Esto se acababa ahora.

**Edward pov**

-¡TE ESTOY ODIANDO EDWARD CULLEN!

Ahora que era lo que había hecho para ganarme ese grito de Alice.

-por si no te has dado cuenta estoy ocupado.

Estaba tratando de armar un juego didáctico desde hace dos meses para mi hijo ya que con Bella estábamos en un momento de distancia por nuestros problemas "Edward-Ángela" como lo habíamos llamado.

-me importa un carajo lo que estés haciendo tu eres el único culpable de que Bella nos este rechazando-se sentó en mi cama y se puso en posición india mirándome feo-esto no es justo ya que por no hacerla sufrir le ocultamos la verdad y por protegerte a ti como nuestro hermano la hemos hecho sentir miserable y tu eres el culpable

Se desplomó en mi cama quejándose mentalmente de toda la ropita que había comprado y que quizás bella jamás le pondría por estar enojada con nosotros.

No sabía si me estaba mostrando esas imágenes para hacerme sentir culpable pero lo estaba logrando porque por mi culpa e insensibilidad hacia mi mujer era lo que nos tenia así… a cada lado de el terreno porque mi familia llevaba casi un mes sin poder acercarse a ella por sentir culpa de haberle ocultado ese tipo de información.

Esto era por mi culpa.

Y no iba a seguir así.

-si me disculpas debo de hablar con alguien-me levante de mi lugar para ir a hablar con Bella.

-lo que tú digas papi Eddy-me dijo desganada desde mi cama todavía lamentándose.

Tenía que solucionar esto porque no me gustaba estar distanciados por un problema que yo había creado.

En eso me llego un mensaje a mi celular de Bella para que nos viéramos en nuestra casa o en este caso mi casa como había puesto ella en el mensaje.

…

-y eso fue lo que hice de mal y lo admito… fue el peor de los errores de mi existencia-ya estaba todo dicho.

Le dije que aparte de colarme en la habitación de Ángela mientras dormía, también la había frecuentado en su casa con excusas tontas y me quedaba a compartir con ella y con su familia hasta cenar con ellos cosa que nunca hice con mi Bella por idiota.

Ni su sangre merece que hiciera eso y hacerle daño a mi amada por esa…

-yo ya sabía eso-¿Quéeeeee?

-o sea que estoy contando algo que ya te habían contado-ya estaba viendo a quien debía de colgar por eso.

-tuve que inmiscuirme en los recuerdos de todos el mismo día que discutimos el tema y ahí supe toda la verdad y lo que más dolió fue que Alice había tenido esas visiones y no hizo nada por detenerte… por eso me sentía extraña en estar cerca de ellos y mis guardianes decidieron mantenerme lejos hasta que yo quisiera volver a acercarme a ustedes.

Entonces era por eso que los monigotes no nos dejaban acercarnos a Bella y el único lugar que podíamos hacerlo… o bueno yo podía era en la escuela.

-quiero que confíes en mi otra vez-la abrace y choque con su vientre, su hermoso vientre-no quiero estar separado de ustedes, el es mi hijo y tu eres i mujer-la abracé más firme para que viera la veracidad de mis palabras.

-quiero confiar en ti pero es muy difícil hacerlo si tú me ocultas cosas-se quejo haciendo un mohín muy exquisito…

Concéntrate Masen.

-sé lo que quieres decir pero ya no hay secretos… no mas y eso lo juro por mi hijo-me agache frente a ella y descubrí su hermoso vientre-mi hermoso hijo, debes de saber que papi Eddy jamás te habrá usado en vano para demostrarle a mami que estoy diciendo la verdad, y nop, no hay más secretos entre tu mami y yo… al menos de mi parte.

-por mi lado tampoco los hay… es bueno que nos arreglemos ya que no quiero estar lejos de ti y de la familia.

-ellos te extrañan muchísimo, las mujeres te extrañan mucho.

-y yo a ellas pero con todo esto quería mantener un límite entre nosotros por mejor.

Le bese para que quedara tranquila y no se preocupara mas, no me gustaba verla triste por mi causa.

-ahora que todo está aclarado entre nosotros me debes algo-me jalo hacia la habitación y me desnudo en un segundo rasgando mi ropa y la de ella al paso.

-y te lo regresare con creces-la subía a la cama y la acaricie hasta que quedo casi sin voz.

Comencé a hacerle el amor lo mas delicadamente que podía hacerlo en su estado pero ella siempre quería algo mas…

-hazlo como me gusta-ok, ella lo ha pedido.

Comencé a moverme un poco más rápido y por sus gemidos supuse que estaba gustándole, así que decidí tomar más ritmo para que pudiéramos disfrutar del acto por más tiempo, como siempre sentía que iba a llegar antes que ella y comencé a acariciar su botoncito para que pudiéramos llegar a la par…

Y si fue y lo conseguimos casi al mismo tiempo cuando ella sentía su clímax yo la seguí con gusto…

La abrace a mí como si temiera que no volviéramos a estar así otra vez.

-Dios sí que papi Eddy tenía ganas de ponerse al día-se rio tontamente a mi lado.

-si quieres que me ponga al día…-deje la frase inconclusa para dar rienda suelta a sus demandas…

Y yo no tenía problemas en darle lo que me pedía…

Para eso este papi Eddy.

…**..**

**Aquí estamos de vuelta con un cap.**

**Muchas gracias por las que han tenido paciencia con el fic…**

**Ya estoy en casa y mi hija nueva es tan linda que me deja (hasta el momento) escribir tranquilamente porque no molesta para nada…**

**Es bueno cuando solo tiene dos semanas de nacida…**

**ahora quiero que entiendan las fans de Alice que no es que la odie, simplemente no puedo dejar que haga lo que quiera ella debe tener un limite y yo se lo estoy poniendo...**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	18. felicidades es un vampirito

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…**..**

**Capitulo 17**

**Felicidades… es un vampirito**

**Edward pov**

-ya no aguanto… esto duele demasiado.

Bella se paseaba por su cuarto al momento que entre ahí, se trataba de sobar su espalda por los dolores que sentía y eran por contracciones…

Esas condenadas contracciones que sentía más seguido desde hace dos semanas que llevábamos de buena y ya había arreglado todo con mi familia y ya éramos como una familia otra vez.

Y si, Bella había guardado toda la ropita de bebé que le había comprado Alice para nuestro hijo, cosa que hizo a mi hermana más feliz de lo que estaba, claro que debió de prometer no volver hacerlo ya que había aprendido la lección…

¡AL FIIIIINNNN!

-Edward te estoy hablando-me dio un zape para sacarme de mi reflexión.

-ehh… ¿Qué decías amor?

-que donde estabas cuando te llamaba a gritos.

-ahhh… no era nada importante _**(N/A: JIJIJIJIJIJI SORRY BELLA)**_

-ok… creo que hoy no podre ir a la escuela.

-eso no está en discusión-no me había dado cuenta en qué momento había entrado mi padre seguido por Félix que tenía una cara de preocupación mirando a MI mujer.

-aquí está la incubadora donde… ¿Qué sucede?-dijo entrando Eleazar al cuarto.

-al parecer las contracciones de Bella le están jugando una mala pasada porque son mas seguidas hoy.

Al momento venia entrando Demetri hecho furia con el teléfono en la oreja.

-he llamado a tu padre y ya tomo un avión para acá-nos aviso Demetri con el celular todavía en el oído.

-¿y a quien estas avisando ahora?- le pregunto mientras se recargaba en mi por otra contracción-duele-me miraba con lagrimas en sus ojitos castañitos.

-ya pasara Bebé-trataba de darle todo mi apoyo pero no podía hacer nada por calmar su dolor.

-estoy avisando a los otros guardianes que esta acechando al grupo que formaron estos desgraciados en busca de la princesa ya que los han perdido de vista-y seguía dando instrucciones furiosamente por teléfono al pobre que lo escuchaba debía de tener jaqueca para la preocupación que tenían por el descuido.

-a mi papá no le va a gustar esooooo aaaaaaaahhhh-la tuve que agarrar porque casi se cae con el dolor.

-¿no puedes darle algo para el dolor?-le dije a mi padre que ya me entraba a desesperar por verla así.

-no puedo, recuerda que la piel de ella es igual a la de nosotros y ella al parecer que deberá aguantar a la antigua…

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué deberé de parir a la antigua? ¿Sin anestesia ni nada?-podía escuchar la desesperación en su voz y ni yo quería saber cómo sería eso.

-¿Dónde está Jasper?-pregunte para hacer un plan de emergencia en mi cabeza.

-aquí estoy-mi hermano captando lo que quería hacer tomo a Bella en sus brazos y se sentó con ella en la cama transmitiéndole tranquilidad y calmando un poco su dolor-¿estás mejor?-le pregunto dulcemente.

-en este momento te estoy queriendo a ti y odiando a Edward en este momento.

-¿y a mí porque?-yo no había hecho nada.

-te refresco la memoria querido-ahhh… en realidad era mi culpa, es mi hijo.

**Bella pov**

Odiaba a Edward hasta hace un par de minutos y gracias a Jasper solo quedara a dieta solo por cinco meses y no por la eternidad como lo tenía planeado.

-eso es respira por la nariz y bota por la boca cariño… eso es mi vida-Esme me daba apoyo con las respiraciones porque el padre de mi hijo parecía paralizado en una esquina de la habitación.

-¿los demás ya lo saben?-pregunto Jacob que había llegado hace unos minutos sintiendo que algo no estaba bien conmigo, creo que era la imprimación o algo así.

-sí, ya llame al clan de James y vienen en camino, Cristine debería de llegar en cualquier momento porque estaba en Seattle cuando la llame…-le respondió Demetri todavía con el teléfono en su oreja- no, no estoy hablando contigo tarado solo quiero que sigan buscando y espero recibir noticias positivas cuando me llames de nuevo-colgó el teléfono y lo miraba furioso como si eso le fuera a dar respuestas favorables, tonto.

-Edward si no vas a ser de ayuda es mejor que salgas y vayas a cazar por seguridad-le dijo Carlisle entrando en la habitación con una cantidad de instrumentos para en caso que el bebé llegara ya…

-cacé anoche y estoy listo solo que Esme ya está haciendo las respiraciones con ella y como no la vamos a mover a ningún hospital…

Un momento…

-no puedo…

-que pasa querida-me sostuvo Esme tratando de que no me cayera en mi caminar.

-esto es muy difícil y no creo poder…

-lo harás-me miro tan firme y segura que me hubiera gustado tener a mi mamá conmigo-sé lo que estas pensando y créeme que ella te mira desde arriba con mucha admiración por tu comportamiento hasta ahora.

-¿tú crees?-no pude evitar hacer un puchero por esto, ella era como mi tía pero siempre necesité a mi madre a mi lado y sobre todo en este momento.

-vas a poder hacerlo-me dijo Edward tomándome en sus brazos y consolándome porque no me di cuenta en qué momento me puse a llorar.

-quiero a mi mamá-se que soné como una niña pero esa era mi realidad.

-lo sé amor y daría lo que fuera porque pudiera ser así, pero debes de ver esto por el lado positivo.

-¿lo tiene?-le pregunte un tanto escéptica.

-claro, no tendrás a tu madre pero estarás rodeada de todas las mujeres de eta familia que te ayudaran y te darán su valor y apoyo en el momento de que des a luz a nuestro hijo.

-creo que Alice ya está trayendo a todas acá desde la escuela-me dijo Edward desde su esquina, idiota está lejos y lo necesito aquí para apretar y destrozar su mano no la de Esme.

**Edward pov**

-y que lo digas porque yo no me voy a perder el nacimiento de mi sobrino-al momento entraron todas las mujeres como predije incluidas las del clan Vulturis y…

¿Su madrastra?

-hija mía…

-mami.

Sulspicia entró como vendaval y abrazó a mi niña con mucho cuidado por su vientre.

-ya estoy aquí amor-y el que no podía faltar… mi querido suegro.

¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?

-Apenas supimos del error de los guardias decidimos venir de inmediato a América y Demetri nos llamo cuando estábamos llegando al aeropuerto-como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos a la distancia.

-no doy más mami… quiero que esto pare-decía Bella a Sulspicia que todavía la sostenía entre sus brazos, esto puso un poco de celos a las demás mujeres que vieron que esta vampira en tan solo dos meses se ganó el amor de hija de parte de mi amada.

-ya pasara cielo, y veo que no estás sola-miro a su alrededor viéndonos a cada uno-todos ellos te están acompañando y las chicas te están dando su apoyo femenino…

-pero no me siento lista…

-Bella-se le acercó Rosalie-estamos aquí porque nos preocupas bebita mía, y lo único que queremos es darte nuestro amor por darnos la oportunidad de pasar contigo tu embarazo y sentirnos parte de este bebito que ya va a nacer, no te rindas.

-pero tú estabas extraña conmigo… ya ni me hablabas-le susurró las últimas palabras como esperando que solo la escuchara ella.

-trate de mantener distancia porque no quería ponerte nerviosa con mi presencia.

-más me ponía nerviosa el cómo me mirabas-le dijo un tanto temerosa por sus palabras.

-tú sabes el porqué-le tomo su mano y le mostro en sus recuerdos de lo frustrada que se sentía por no poder tener lo que Bella estaba pasando, pero más tenía miedo Rosalie era que Bella la alejara por temor a cualquier cosa y no quería ver como la rechazaba igual como lo hizo con Alice por las cosas de ropa esas cosas.

-eso fue una tontería y los sabes… emmm creo que me hice-se ruborizó con estas palabras porque…

-oh por dios-fue todo lo que pude decir-Carlisle… ¿rompió fuentes?

-déjame chequear-se metió en donde solo yo de la familia… y bueno el también la habíamos visto-estas casi por completo dilatada así que quiero que comiences a dar pequeños pujes para ver cuánto nos falta, ok-ya jadeaba por el dolor y Jasper no sabía que mas hacer.

-pero es muy pronto para que sea un parto si todavía no tengo los nueve meses… Edward díselo por favor-Bella estaba asustada por algo lógico… y yo también.

-cariño recuerda que tu embarazo así como tú no es normal y que era obvio que no llegaría a termino como uno de un humano-me recordó Eleazar que estaba con Carlisle preparando una pequeña incubadora

Bella comenzó a dar pequeños pujes como le había pedido mi padre, ahí nos dimos cuenta que mi hijo, nuestro hijo iba a venir al mundo en cualquier momentito.

Y yo alucinaba en cómo le diríamos a la familia que ese niño era mío.

**Bella pov**

Un puje, dos pujes… diez pujes….

Ya no daba más y Carlisle me decía que lo hiciera otra vez.

Quería mucho a mi tío pero que se fuera al demonio.

Yo no daba más y estaba más que avergonzada porque los hombres todavía no se iban de la habitación y me rodeaban como si fuera algo más de nuestra rutina.

-creo que deberían salir todos los chicos-razono Carmen viendo como los tenia de aturdidos con el parto.

-oh no, lo siento pero de aquí no me mueven-dijo Alec-he esperado mucho por este momento así que de aquí no me sacan…

Dos segundos más tarde fue sacado por mis primos que no soportaron escucharme gritar por enésima vez.

-ahora Bella debes de pu…

-es que no puedo seguir… ya estoy muy cansada…

-lo harás… ya veo un poco de cabello-me dijo para alentarme.

-solo quiero descansar dos segundos.

No podía rendirme, este momento era el que estuve esperando…

Edward se posicionó detrás de mí para darme más apoyo para pujar bien.

-ahora Bella, este será el último y tendremos al nuevo Vulturis en brazos…

-ahhhhhhhh-si que dolía, pobre de mi madre debí de ser cabezona o Edward lo fue porque este niño me estaba partiendo por la mitad para salir.

-escúchalo amor, escucha a nuestro hijo-y etnia razón, ese llanto que pensé imaginar es de mi hijo… mi pedacito de cielo en la tierra.

-cárgalo cariño-Esme me lo entregó después de limpiarlo, tenía su cabello claro y unos ojos grises como lo tenía mi madre cuando vivía _**(N/A: RECUERDEN QUE BELLA TIENE LOS OJOS DE ARO DE CUANDO ERA HUMANO)**_.

-yo tenía el cabello de ese color cuando era bebé-dijo Edward mientras le tomaba su manita para acariciarlo-gracias amor, es lo más maravilloso que pudieras darme.

Su voz lo decía todo y la mirada que le daba a nuestro hijo era con reverencia y maravillado por nuestra hermosa creación.

Finalmente somos los más felices ahora…

Felices.

**...**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	19. el peligro acecha

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…**..**

**Capitulo 18**

**El peligro acecha**

**Edward pov**

_**Un mes después**_

-Bella ya me ensucio de nuevo-me queje con mi novia por las gracias que me hacia nuestro querubín.

-esa es la desventaja de no poner el pañal cuando se corresponde-me hizo a un lado para terminar el trabajo que yo no había hecho.

-pero si me estaba haciendo burbujitas con la boquita y yo tenia que sacarle algunas fotos para su álbum-no podía pedirme que no le sacara fotitos a sus gracias adorables.

-y así te quejas que acabas sucio cada vez que le cambias el pañal… mira que tonto es papi, ¿cierto cariño?-Bella me saco la lengua mientras se llevaba a Robbie y el me miraba con sus ojitos grises sonrientes.

Desde que Robbie nació solo tenía mi tiempo para ellos dos, aunque todavía llevábamos la fachada de que él no era mi hijo biológico para la familia -cosa que me ponía de mal humor-, seguíamos yendo a la escuela y seguíamos tolerando a la loca de Ángela por la obsesión que se armo desde que… ya todos sabemos todos esa parte de esa historia antigua.

Bella quedo contenta porque una semana después del parto fue a buscarme a la escuela con nuestro hijo muchas chicas la quedaron mirando con envidia y admiración por lo bien que había quedado después del nacimiento de nuestro bebito, la única mala leche fue Ángela alegando hasta en sus pensamientos que estaba más que fajada para verse así, el problema para ella es que Bella llevaba una camiseta que la hacía lucir su estilizada figura y se le subía un poco dando a entender que no había nada apretándola en su cintura, y si, no faltaron los babosos como Newton, Crowley y Yorkie que la miraban con ojos demasiado lujuriosos para mi gusto.

El problema ahora era que Robbie a pesar de ya tener un mes su crecimiento al parecer iba ser como el de su madre porque ya parecía un bebé de cinco meses y no teníamos ni idea de que hacer en ese caso.

Ya no lo sacábamos a pasear por el pueblo porque era para llamar la atención de muchos y para no levantar sospechas algunas…

-Edward debemos de irnos ya-mi novia me saco de mis pensamientos profundos-reacciona hombre que vamos tarde a la escuela ya le entregue el bebé a Heidi… Edward reacciona-me miraba como raro y yo solo podía mirarla porque cada día la amaba mas, pero todo tenía un límite.

-quiero decirle a la familia que yo soy el padre de Robert-directo y preciso, así me enseñó mi madre.

-lo veremos a la vuelta pero por favor muévete que no aguanto mucho lejos de mi bebé y tu no ayudas.

Nos movimos tan rápido que con suerte pude rozar la frente de mi hijo con mis labios para despedirme de él, era todo un caso Bella porque le dijimos que podía quedarse en casa con el bebé y que diera exámenes libres pero no quería porque su meta era también tener muchas graduaciones como nosotros y no la culpaba por sentirse menos, aunque ya tenía una graduación en la lista todavía sentía que eso no era suficiente para ella porque no se sentía realizada…

¿De qué?... no me pregunten.

Cuando nos aparcamos en la escuela fuimos detenidos por Rosalie que venía con la mente bloqueada y el rostro crispado en concentración.

-regresemos a casa-sin más nos arrastro de nuevo al auto quitándome las llaves y conduciendo ella.

-explícame que está pasando y porque tienes tu mente bloqueada-le exigió Bella sentada conmigo en la parte trasera de mi auto.

-acaba de llamar Eleazar a Tanya y le aviso que apareció un grupo de vampiros en la zona de Olímpic que han atacado a unos turistas.

-y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros porque yo no le veo el pare…

-venían con uno del grupo de los rumanos Edward-me miro directamente y me mostro todo lo acontecido antes de que nosotros llegáramos a la escuela.

-es mejor que volvamos a dejar a Bella en la cabaña-comencé a trazar un plan en mi cabeza que obviamente no era respaldado por la dama en peligro.

-estoy harta de estar escondiéndome por si estos idiotas aparecen, yo también quiero pelear con ustedes y proteger a mi hijo de ellos.

-cuando será el día en que tu nos apoyes en algo… Isabella, debes de de pensar en el bebé-le dijo Rose.

-y en el estoy pensando por eso quiero pelear-le dijo planteándole lo obvio para ella.

-y tienes que pensar que si no está su padre debes de protegerlo de cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir.

Habíamos llegado a la casa y yo no me bajaba del auto pensando en el hecho que yo era el padre y que yo si estoy para él.

-bájate Edward que hay reunión familiar-me jalo Rose de la camiseta para bajarme de mi autito.

Cuando entre en la casa estaban todos incluyendo mis suegros y la guardia de ellos que consistía en casi veinte personas, Bella se encontraba en las piernas de su padre y mi hijo en los brazos de James que me lo dio en cuanto me vio entrar.

-este niño sí que es inquieto, a mi ahijadito hay que quitarle el azúcar.

-mi hijo no come azúcar tarado y que no te nombres padrino porque todavía no elegimos ninguno… hola muchachito que esta hora recién pasada te extrañe mucho mi niño-no podía evitar mimar a mi hijo con palabras mimosas aunque sonara un poco marica.

-nos hemos reunido para ver cómo vamos a enfrentar estas nuevas estrategias que nos dan estos vampiros-habló Eleazar llamando mi atención, aunque mi hijo no molestaba para nada.

-está más que claro que debemos ir por ellos ahora y comenzar a hacerles suplicar por piedad-reflexionó Félix ganando la atención de Emmett.

-amigo mío sabía que no podías fallarme en esto, me uno a mi nuevo amigo Félix-dijo mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente… muy efusivo.

-cariño-lo llamó su esposa mirándolo raro.

-dime mi vida-le respondió sin todavía soltar a un estupefacto Félix.

-es hora que lo sueltes porque eso no me gusta mucho-Edward dime que mi esposo todavía le gusto por favor.

Le asentí con la cabeza para que se tranquilizara y seguimos con el tema de los vampiros.

Bella decidió dar su opinión que quería participar en lo que pudiera suceder en caso de enfrentamiento con esos vampiros porque no quería quedarse atrás.

Gracias a dios que su madrastra no estaba de acuerdo con esa barbaridad y que pensara en nuestro hijo que en una batalla, aunque algunos estaban de acuerdo con la loca de mi novia era su padre el que tenía la última palabra y al parecer estaba guardándose eso como un as bajo la manga.

…

-eres un cabezota por no darme tu apoyo en la reunión, tu que eres el que dice darme todo lo que yo quiero y eres el primero en oponerte en algo que es vital para nosotros y tu como el terco que eres no me apoyas en nada y…

Esa era la perorata de Bella desde que habíamos dejado la reunión para acostar a nuestro hijo para su siesta del mediodía después de comer su papillita, era tan lindo.

-debes de entender que eso es muy peligroso, ¿Qué pasará con Robbie si tu caes en batalla?-la enfrenté ya al borde del enojo con ella.

-eso es algo que ya…

-Bella…

-¿qué?-ella lo sabía.

-Es más que obvio que no lo has pensado porque si no, hubieras dado tu argumento con más ímpetu en lo que quieres hacer y no estarías titubeando sobre esto.

-quiero estar ahí con ustedes y no es por algo de gloria, todos ustedes se estarán arriesgando la vida por mi y Robbie y no encuentro justo no darles frente a esos idiotas que quieren hacerle daño a mi padre a través de mi-hizo su típico puchero cuando se sentía frustrada por algo.

-y tú debes de comprender que hay alguien que depende de ti en su totalidad, debes de estar para él, eres su madre y no puedes abandonarlo por ir a una batalla.

-lo sé, lo sé.

**Bella pov**

Era frustrante todo esto, quería mandar todo al mierda por este sufrimiento que estábamos pasando por culpa de unos ambiciosos y querían dañar a mi padre a través de mi y como bonus para ellos estaban mi hijo que no tocábamos ni pito en este asunto, ellos solo querían destronar a quienes consideraban no aptos… como si ellos lo llegaran a ser alguna vez.

-creo que deberías de cambiarte de ropa mientras yo cuido de Robbie-me dijo Tanya mientras terminaba de alimentar a mi hijo con su cena.

-tengo que dejar enfriar un poco mi cabeza-le di un beso a mi hijo y los deje en la cocina para tomar un baño que me relajara.

…..

-hay que terminar de trazar este plan para que quede más pulido-le dije a Alice que me convenció de bajar un poco mi escudo para que pudiera ver un poco alrededor de mi futuro, siempre y cuando no fuera peligroso para mí.

-es verdad, ahora… tenemos que hacerlo una vez al día para que pueda vislumbrar que están plañendo estos idiotas que te tienen amenazada-me abrazo como si temiera que desapareciera en un momento a otro.

-tranquila Alice, no va a pasar nada, esperemos que todo salga bien-se acomodó mejor en mi cama y se puso seria como nunca lo vi jamás-ahora cuando tú me digas.

-está bien…-comencé a bajar mi escudo gradualmente para que pudiera comenzar a ver algo de mí-ahora Alice.

Cerré los ojos para concentrarme también en el don de Edward y observar la mente de Alice mientras ella tuviera una visión de mi.

Cuando Alice jadeo supe que era el momento de ver…

Oh por favor…

"_-es lo mejor que podemos hacer y tú lo sabes Bella._

_-no quiero volver a hablar del tema Edward… en este momento hay que hablar…"_

Preferí subir mi escudo porque sabía que tipo de discusión estábamos teniendo el muchachito y yo.

-ustedes discuten mucho Bella y nadie entiende el porqué de sus peleas-me comentó Alice.

-con tu hermano siempre serán discusiones entre nosotros-decidí terminar de vestirme para ir a la escuela y no dejar más tiempo a esta pixie cerca mío para que siguiera con su interrogatorio.

-aquí esta mamita-dijo Edward entrando con nuestro hijo en sus brazos.

-mi nenito bello que guapo te ves esta mañana… se nota que estas creciendo muy bien y que te gusta la comidita que te compra tu tiita Alice ¿cierto mi bebote?-como se le ocurre decirle así a mi niño.

-si hijo… que no te sorprenda las locuras que dice tu tía Alice, ahora campeoncito de papito-le dijo Edward besando su cabecita-es hora que te cambiemos de ropita para que empieces tu mañana con tus tíos-al decir la palabra tíos lo hizo con mueca por tratarse de mi guardia.

Sigue siendo un bebé.

-es hora que te despidas de mami y de papi-le dijo Félix entrando a mi habitación.

A estos se les olvida golpear la puerta para entrar…

Hay que poner reglas en esta casa.

-ok, Félix cualquier cosa por favor debes de llamarme…

-tú te vas a tus quehaceres de escolar mientras que nosotros nos encargaremos que el principito no pase nada de novedades en la casa con los demás-me abrazó como lo hacía hace un tiempo-tienes que comenzar a relajarte porque sabes que no te dejarnos sin defensas ni a ti ni a Robbie-ahora tu lector y tu se van ahora antes que me de la locura y los mande de una patada a ese edificio.

Sin más le quitó al niño de los brazos a Edward y desapareció escalera abajo con mi hijo riéndose a carcajadas por la velocidad de su tío.

Edward me miraba de una manera que sabía lo venia ahora y la coincidencia era que…

-antes que digas algo quiero que sepas que he tomado una decisión-lo miré a los ojos para que entendiera lo que trataba de decirle.

Y al parecer entendió mis indirectas.

-oh… ahh, no hay problemas lo conversaremos después.

-eso no es justo porque me están guardando información y eso no se hace-Alice todavía se encontraba en mi habitación y por eso le había dicho eso a Edward.

-eso pasa por escuchar conversaciones ajenas mi querida hermana-le dijo Edward arrastrando a Alice fuera de la casa- te espero en el auto muchacha- y sin más desapareció por la puerta.

Ahora tenía que hacer algo para cumplir con mi plan.

**...**

**Que va hacer esta loca?**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	20. Arriesgando todo

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…**..**

**Capitulo 19**

**Arriesgando todo**

**Edward pov**

Todo estaba saliendo como lo habíamos acordado con la guardia.

Cada día nos turnábamos para hacer una seguida a estos vampiros que gracias a que Alice y Bella todos los días en la mañana trabajaban en el escudo y podían ver algo del futuro, aunque habían unas cosas media borrosa que nos daban repelús, todavía estábamos esperanzados de que esto pudiera funcionar.

El problema era que Bella estaba un poco extraña.

Habíamos retomado nuestra vida amorosa a unas semanas de que diera a luz a Robbie y no es que me quejara de eso, pero últimamente era como si fuera la última vez que fuéramos a estar así de juntos, eso cada día me preocupaba demasiado.

-hay que salir de cacería Edward-Emmett veía entrando a mi habitación como si fuera la suya.

-estoy casi listo, solo déjame ir a despedirme del bebé y nos vamos-pase por su lado y me siguió escalera abajo.

-te he visto muy compenetrado con Robbie-me dijo algo suspicaz desde atrás.

-soy su papá, es razonable que estemos muy juntos-le dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

-querrás decir que eres su papá postizo-me corrigió un poco curioso.

Carajo, justo hoy se pone de curioso y de detective.

-ok que te pasa y porque me haces esas preguntas tan raras-estaba a la defensiva y era demasiado notorio.

-relájate hermano solo trato de saciar mi curiosidad.

-eso espero-preferí alejarme de él y salir luego de la casa para comenzar con este seguimiento diario.

-ok, debemos de separarnos de a tres y seguir un tramo de no más de veinte kilómetros de radio de separación entre nosotros-comenzó a dictar Eleazar-iremos en grupos de tres ahora que hay más de la guardia y podrán quedarse algunos de ustedes con Bella y Aro y Sulspicia para que no pasen mas sustos.

-está bien… entonces yo me quedo con ellos y ustedes van en la búsqueda-dijo Victoria.

-¿y me dejaras solito?-le dijo James poniendo cara de corderito a su esposa.

-esposo mío yo te amo mucho pero mi pequeña está primero junto con mi sobrinito-le dijo Victoria dándole un beso y volviendo a la casa.

-yo sigo a la pelirroja-dijo Rosalie también dando vuelta en su eje para ir a ver a su bebita.

-yo para que digo-secundó Tanya también partiendo a la casa.

-estas mujeres nos abandonan-comentó Laurent mirando a las vampiresas que se alejaron del grupo.

-hey yo no me he ido a ningún lado-le recriminó Irina mirándolo enojada.

Si, estos dos eran como abejitas en miel con su amor nuevo.

-bueno, entonces somos los que somos y sigamos con lo planeado-dijo Carlisle

-eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo y no quiero imaginar que tena encima tenemos a estos idiotas y ni quiero pensar que tan cerca los tenemos-decía Jasper cuando comenzamos a caminar… y luego a correr.

Alice trataba de ver donde era el lugar exacto donde había tenido la visión del ataque, lo que yo no entendía era porque era tan lejos de la casa y que hacia Bella por estos lados.

Eso era algo que no me cuadraba ni a mi ni a nadie.

-espero que podamos dar con ellos pronto, no me gusta estar lejos de los pequeños-decía Esme agarrada de la mano de su marido.

Como desearía que nosotros estuviéramos así y que todos supieran la verdad.

-cariño debes dejar de referirte a Bella como si fuera pequeñita-le decía Carlisle cariñosamente.

-eso es imposible Carlisle porque siempre va a ser nuestra pequeñita-le respondió Jasper poniéndose al lado de Alice.

Y eso que ustedes no la conocieron cuando era realmente pequeñita a esa diablilla-nos dijo James mientras rastreaba el perímetro junto a Demetri, eso era bueno de tener dos rastreadores.

-si-concordó Laurent-esa pulguita en el oído se colgaba de James como si fuera la miel para la abeja y si estaba Victoria cerca era peor porque le gustaba que ella la llevara al lago a nadar o que le bañara y le contara cuentos en la noche.

-¿y tú que hacías con ella Cristine?-le preguntó Emmett.

-yo era la mala del cuento porque era la que le ponía las reglas cosa que no hacia ni su protector ni su mami Vicky-contesto sonriendo pero con los ojos nostálgicos.

-¿y eso no te molestaba?-le preguntó Esme por el hecho que no se pusiera celosa.

-para nada, éramos todos una familia y ninguna de las dos tratamos de ocupar el lugar como madre de ella porque Renné ya no estaba y no queríamos ocupar un lugar que no nos correspondía.

Al parecer con Sulspicia fue todo distinto-les comenté a la guardia.

-ugh… esa coqueta se ganó el corazón de la reina con tan solo mirarla con esos ojitos asustados que tenía cuando supo quien era Sulspicia-decía Félix recordando aquel fatídico día-la princesa pensaba que ella le tendría rabia por ser la hija de una humana con su esposo, pero si ustedes hubieran visto como estaba ella por no poder encontrar a su hija que ella había movido también sus influencias para que pudiéramos encontrarla y cuando supimos donde estaba ella dijo que no se quedaría en la torre esperando por ella.

-ellas se adoran mutuamente-confirmó Jane y asintió sus palabras Alec.

-sí, me di cuenta el como la trataba el día que fue la reunión en Volterra y como la recibió nuestra niña ese día del nacimiento de Robbie-meditó Jasper también rememorando esos días.

-oye, a propósito de Robbie… ¿alguien sabe quién es el papi de él?-comentó Emmett a todos, pero más mirando a la guardia-es que nadie ha dicho nada sobre él y ya me está entrando curiosidad por si es un experimento como lo fue su madre-les dijo con cara de "verdadera" curiosidad.

-eso no es nuestro asunto-le dijo Alec un poco incomodo por su comentario y dándome una mirada de reojo.

Claro y así no me va a delatar.

-yo le he visto que su pelito se le ha puesto un poco más oscuro, como un poco de tu color Edward-me dijo James.

-dicen que los que son adoptados toman rasgos muy parecido a sus padres adoptivos-comentó Irina ni muy metida en el tema y pendiente del de los alrededores.

-eso pasa a veces- confirmó Carlisle "_se te hace difícil ya disimularlo_".

-y que lo digan-le dije lo maaasss relajado posible, cosa que Jasper me miró raro.

Cuando ya habíamos llegado a los alrededores del lugar donde sería el ataque comenzamos a poner alerta por cualquier ruido.

-creo que deberíamos de darnos un festín antes de que partamos a...-Emmett hablaba de lo mejor hasta que sentimos un ruido a nuestra izquierda-oh mierda si fuera una película de terror todos estaríamos más que temblando por el miedo-burlándose nos miró a cada uno mientras se acercaba al lugar del ruido hasta que escuché sus pensamientos.

"_esto ya es pan comido"_

Emmett sin más seguía acercándose al lugar donde pude vislumbrar a unos vampiros que me eran de caras muy familiares.

-¡EMMETT RETROCEDE!-le grité a mi hermano aunque no había necesidad.

-¿Qué...?-me miró y luego alcanzó a escapar del ataque de ese pequeño batallón que no debieran ser más de treinta de ellos.

-¡AHORA!-ordenó Eleazar para que le diéramos batalla a estos que tenían serias intenciones de atacarnos hasta morir.

Comenzamos a atacarlos por lo mejor hasta dejar solo a dos vivos para interrogarlos.

-¿Quién es su líder?-les ordenó Félix a los dos que ni siquiera nos miraban pero no sabían bloquear sus pensamientos.

-son enviados por Stefan… ellos saben que Bella está con nosotros-les informé a los demás.

-así que tú eras el lector de mentes-me miró uno de ellos con arrogancia-entonces es verdad lo que nos dijo…

-¿Quién les dio información de nosotros?-le interrogó Jasper infundiéndoles un poco de miedo.

-ustedes son tan estúpidos-habló el otro-que no se dan cuenta que tienen un infiltrado entre ustedes.

Nos miramos entre todos y fue Demetri con su pensamiento que me dio la respuesta.

-oh santa mierda-dijo Emmett cayendo también.

Sin más Eleazar con Carlisle le sacarían mas información y lo quemarían como a los otros eliminados mientras que los demás nos dirigíamos a la casa para encontrarnos como todos revuelto y con una pequeña fogata pero sin encontrar a Bella por ningún lado ni a mi hijo.

-¡¿Dónde ESTA BELLA?-no me importaba si me veía histérico pero debía saber que…

-aquí estamos-apareció por la cocina con nuestro hijo en sus brazos que me miraba con un pucherito en su carita de…

-gracias dios-los abracé y pude sentir sus lagrimas mojando mi camiseta y a mi bebito lo besaba en su cabecita.

-gracias a dios no querido-dijo Tanya-gracias a nosotras que nos devolvimos a la casa para ver a Aro luchando con los cuatro guardias que eran unos infil…

-infiltrados ya lo sabemos-dijo Emmett entrando a la casa y abrazando a su mujer-y ustedes nuestras valientes lo acabaron-les dijo abrazando a cada una hasta llegar a donde mi suegro-y tu Arito mi viejo… y yo pensé que ya no partías ni un huevo.

Solo él podía hacer comentarios así.

-créeme que por mi hija y nieto todo-nos miró donde estábamos para suspirar y seguir hablando-era muy raro el andar de ellos hace unos días y mi hija me alertó sobre eso.

Miré a Bella pidiendo una explicación que se puso un poco ruborizada.

-emmm… hace unos días que sentía a estos cuatro tipos un poco raros… en realidad los veía raro desde que llegaron para el nacimiento de Robbie, no sé, era algo en su mirada que no me gustaba y… y bueno… yo…-desvió la mirada porque…

-dime que no…

De nuevo me desvió la mirada avergonzada.

Al menos tuvo la decencia de estarlo.

-ehh… SIP, lo vigilé por muuuyy de cerca para ver qué era lo que escondían ya que ellos conocían nuestros dones eran muy esquivos, al menos no conocían uno mío y con eso los fui tocando discretamente para que no se dieran cuenta de eso y así pude ir viendo que era lo que estaban tramando-terminó su perorata con tanto orgullo por su plan que no se dio cuenta de la mirada reprobatoria de su padre y la mía.

**Bella pov**

Podía ver en la mente de Edward que tanto mi padre como el estaban enojaditos conmigo por lo que hice.

Pero bueno, tenía que hacer algo porque había algo en eso que no me gustaba y tenía que poner un pare a esto.

Claro que no contaba con el susto que nos dimos hace unos momentos.

_Flashback_

_Los vampiros se habían ido hacia el claro para comenzar un rastreo por los alrededores de Washington y ver a los vampiros que fueron vistos por Alice en una visión donde yo era atrapada y quedaba todo en negro luego de eso, al parecer fui obligada por los vampiros malos a poner mi escudo de nuevo y por eso se perdió todo después._

_Y aquí me encontraba con mis padres y sus "guardias" cuidándonos._

_Hace un tiempo que veía a estos tipos algo extraño y eso me daba mala espina porque siempre estaban muy encima de mí y de mi bebé, Edward y mi padre decían que solo eran ideas mías y que eran los nervios por lo que estaba pasando._

_Ahora estaba en mi cuarto con mi hijo que dormía como si fuera su último sueño y no había sombra ni de mi padre ni de mi mama Sulspicia._

_Eso no era normal y no me gustaba quedarme sola con esos._

_-estamos en casa-se escuchó la voz de…_

_-¿no se suponía que ustedes también iban a la cacería con los demás?-le pregunto un guardia un poco brusco a Tanya._

_-eso no es tu problema, ahora si me disculpan voy a ver a mi Bellita-les dijo victoria._

_Miré por la ventana y vi a Kate, Tanya y Victoria que venían entrando al patio de la casa._

_¿Qué hacían ellas aquí?_

_Bajé lo más sigilosamente posible y levanté mi escudo para que no sintieran mi olor ni nada que me delataran._

_Fue ahí que me di cuenta que mi padre estaba luchando con tres de los gorilones junto a mi mamá._

_-¡VICTORIAAAAA AYUDAME!-grité lo más fuerte que pude logrando llamar la atención de los guardias y despertar a mi hijo-mierda…_

_-¡CORREEE BELLA!-me gritó Rosalie yendo a ayudar a mis padres con las demás._

_Subí lo más rápido posible a mi cuarto, tomé a mi hijo y salté por la ventana para escapar pero fui interceptada por uno de estos traidores._

_-lo siento princesa, pero no puedo dejarla ir-me dijo poniendo cara de arrepentido que ni él se creía-ustedes son muy valiosos para nosotros-sin más se lanzó sobre nosotros para atraparnos pero fui más rápida y puse mi escudo entre nosotros como un campo de fuerza lanzándolo lejos de mi._

_Rodee la casa para escapar de él cosa que ya me venía pisando los talones y me uní a mi familia estaba acabando con ellos._

_-tú no te salvas de tu destino chiquito-le dijo Tanya al que venía detrás mío agarrándolo sin desmembrarlo y tirándolo al fuego como lo hicieron con los otros._

_-Bella-me llamó con desespero Rosalie tomándome en sus brazos._

_-oh mi niña y nosotros no te creíamos -me decía mi padre mirándome arrepentido._

_-ya no importa-le di un abrazo para que estuviera tranquilo-voy a la cocina a alimentar a Robbie._

_-si mi niña, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás-me dijo Kate al lado de Vicky._

_Que día, que día._

_Fin flashback._

Me sentía agotada por utilizar mi escudo de esa manera tan violenta que apenas me podía en pie.

-creo que deberías descansar mi niña-me dijo Carmen-nosotros nos encargaremos de Robbie-lo tomó en brazos para que Edward me cargara hasta mi habitación.

-adiós bebé-le dije a mi hijo moviendo mi mano consiguiendo que el hiciera algo parecido con la suya.

-es muy inteligente-dijo Edward cuando me dejó en mi cama.

-no creí que lo dudaras todavía-le dije mirándolo divertida.

-claro que no lo hago por algo lo concebimos-me dijo un tanto pícaro con su mirada.

-Ja, lo sabia-me separé de Edward para encontrarme con el que dejaría la grande si habría su bocota…

**...**

**Ahí estamos viendo ya a los infiltrados de la mafia de los vampiros malo que no son los Vulturis….**

**Y el secreto de Bella todavía está al pendiente…**

**¿Qué será?...**

**Puede ser cualquier cosa…**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	21. Conociendo secretos

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…**..**

**Capitulo 20**

**Conociendo secretos**

**Bella pov**

-Jasper es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas-le decía Edward bajando el perfil de lo que había escuchado.

-y tu eres un mentiroso de primera-le respondió este un poco indignado por su secreto-y yo pensé que entre nosotros era una hermandad de verdad-sin más se iba con un gran teatro.

Pero no le creía mucho.

-Jasper withlock regresa aquí ahora-no era necesario alarmarme porque debía de confiar en él, ya estaba llegando el momento en que todos supieran la verdad.

-y veo que me dirán todo-decía mientras volvía con una sonrisa arrogante.

-no me había dado cuenta de que compartías el don con Alice-le dije un poco sarcástica, solo un poco.

-no lo hago pero tu amado aquí presente se acusa solo últimamente-se acomodó en una silla y nos miraba expectantes-¿y?… soy todo oídos.

Subí mi escudo para que nos ocultara a los tres de los oídos de los demás para que no nos escucharan por si acaso.

-eres de lo peor, eso es lo que eres, pero no podemos hacer nada en contra de eso-no me importó su fea mueca- en fin, si, estamos juntos y tu deberás de callarte un poquito porque nosotros queremos decírselo a la familia porque ya no queremos ocultarlo más-terminé con mi simple discurso porque no era tan complicado como lo estuve viendo yo por un tiempo.

-y eso por cuánto tiempo tiene que ser porque no me puedo quedar callado por mucho tiempo-dijo como que no quiere la cosa-este se traía algo entre manos, lo conocía muy bien para saberlo.

-no tengo que leer tu mente para saber que algo quieres a cambio así que comienza a desembuchar.

-no es nada simplemente…

-simplemente quiere ser él el padrino de Robert-terminó mi amado por su hermano.

-ahí no podremos hacer nada Jasper-lo mire con culpabilidad "falsa".

-eso es jugar feo Isabella y lo sabes, pero si no puedo conseguir ser el padrino de mi sobrinito-nos miró con cara de fastidio-yo seré el que los cace cuando llegue el momento-y sin más salió de la habitación dejándome un poco pasmadita.

El dijo…

-ese es un buen plan ¿no crees?-me comentó Edward abriendo las mantas de mi cama-Bella estas rara.

-el quiere casarnos.

-sí, el puede hacerlo-me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio-te ves como si te molestara la idea.

-no, no es eso, es solo que no veo eso en mucho tiempo-le dije como no quiere la cosa.

-¿estás tratando de decirme que no quieres casarte conmigo?-me miró un poco herido-pero si ya tienes mi anillo.

-es verdad eso del anillo-traté de tranquilizarlo-solo es que es muy pronto para pensar en eso creo.

-entonces que sugieres-me dijo un poco enojado.

-primero vamos con una noticia por vez y luego les decimos que estamos realmente comprometidos.

-¿lo estamos?-estaba un poco escéptico.

-claro, tú mismo me lo pediste en nuestra casa.

¿Acaso no se acordaba?

-creí que no lo estábamos realmente.

-sí, lo estamos-me acosté en mi cama seguida por él para que velara por mi descanso-lo estamos.

El creía que no quería casarme con él.

Edward es el amor de mi vida y no por nada había aguantado cada cosa que había hecho por amor a él, además es el padre de mi hijo bello, ¿Cómo no querer casarme con él?

Era lo que más quería en el mundo para que nuestro amor fuera más fuerte cada día aunque ya lo era… solo era cosa de esperar un poco.

**Edward pov**

Tenía muy poca fe en mi relación con Bella porque cada momento pasaba tenía la impresión de que nunca estaríamos juntos realmente a los ojos de los demás, al menos hoy me había tranquilizado en que lo haríamos público, y después anunciaremos que…

-Bella-le dije al oído tratando de despertarla-falta algo que discutir.

-no falta nada-me dijo con voz somnolienta.

-sí, falta solucionar también el tema de nuestro hijo.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-dijo mas despierta.

-supongo que también les diremos que él es mi hijo-dije más firme, aunque un poco de temor se coló en mi voz.

-eso no entra en discusión, se lo diremos todo de sopetón para que no quede más dudas… ¿hora puedo dormir?

-si cariño-le bese la frente y la acomodé para que siguiera durmiendo arrullándola con su nana.

Ante eso podía quedarme un poco más tranquilo con ese tema también ya que nada podía detenerme de mañana hacerlo público.

-lo siento amor pero el tiempo se acabó-le bese la frente y me acomodé a su lado para sentir su calor.

….

-eres el niño más guapo que hay en el mundo-le decía a mi hijo mientras jugábamos en su mantita didáctica, no podía estar alejado mucho de él después del susto de ayer.

Habíamos decidido esta mañana que no volveríamos a la escuela y nos mudaríamos a la isla de nuestra madre por una cosa de seguridad para Bella y nuestro hijo.

Y yo estuve a segundos de soltar la sopa… pero no sé que me sucedió que me quede callado.

Hablaba con mucho temor cuando llegó el momento y no podía sacar palabra coherente…

¿Me habrá manipulado Jasper para que no hablara?

No lo creía mucho ya que eso era lo que quería que se supiera porque no le gustaba tener secretos con Alice.

A menos que…

Pequeña manipuladora.

-así que me manipulaste con el poder de mi hermano-le dije apenas la vi entrar en la sala donde yo me encontraba con nuestro hijo.

-no sé de qué me hablas-se hizo la inocente dando media vuelta para salir por donde había llegado.

-Bella regresa aquí-deje a mi hijo en su corral para pedirle explicaciones.

La seguí hasta el jardín de la casa y la encare para que no se escurriera de nuevo.

-en serio que no se dé que hablas Edward, hablas como si fueras a decir algo importante.

-claro que lo sabes y lo hiciste con algo de egoísmo de tu parte-la acuse y ya me estaba enojando con su caprichito.

-eso no es justo porque realmente no sé de que estás hablando-ella también se veía un poco molesta y confundida pero no me dejaría engañar esta vez.

-estoy hablando de anunciar que Robbie es mi hijo biológico a toda la familia-exploté en su cara.

-¿Qué cosa?

A unos metros de nosotros estaba toda la familia junto a los Vulturis y los Denali mirándonos con la sorpresa escrita e su cara y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de mi hermano empático…

Oh maldito bastardo.

-Jasper-le gruñí a mi hermano ya no favorito.

-veo que funcionó mi jueguito-se reía en mi cara de su engaño el muy maldito.

Voltee a ver a Bella pero su rostro lo decía todo y yo no podía estar más que arrepentido por mi acusación.

Ella me había dicho que lo diríamos y yo desconfié de ella.

-Bella…-trate de acercarme a ella pero estaba enojada por mi acusación que me lo hizo saber en sus pensamientos.

-eso fue injusto de tu parte Edward y si familia cambien la cara porque lo que escucharon es verdad-sin más se adentró en la casa a ver a nuestro hijo que la llamaba con su balbuceo.

-creo que debemos conversar familia-sin más Carlisle nos llevó a todos a la sala donde se encontraba mi mujer y mi hijo el cual me vio me sonrió para que lo alzara en mis brazos.

-no cariño, papi no puede hacerlo ahora-le dijo su mamá mirándome feo.

-es hora de decir la verdad cariño-le dijo Aro poniéndose a su lado para dar apoyo.

Bella tomó aire con mucha lentitud para ordenar sus pensamientos.

-como todos saben mi periodo no era como el de la mujer humana pero si era un poco fértil como ellas, así que calculo que quedé embarazada más o menos cuando terminó mi año escolar en Alaska…

-que buen regalo de graduación Eddy-dijo Irina por lo bajo.

-luego…-dijo Bella ignorando a nuestra prima-llegamos aquí entrando en las fechas de la ingreso a la escuela y fue después de todo lo que pasó en mi cumpleaños y de la llegada de James que me enteré que estaba embarazada-dijo mirando a James que tomó la palabra.

-yo la acompañé en su compra de las pruebas de embarazo y fue también como se enteró Jacob del embarazo de Bellita y decidió hacerse a un lado por su estado.

-fuimos al medico los dos ya que queríamos ver que tan normal era este embarazo y os dimos cuenta que tenía algo de raro este embarazo-siguió narrando Bella de nuevo-fue después que me enteré que mi madrina, Carmen y Esme sabían que estaba embarazada.

-luego vino el problema de ocultar a Bella de los Vulturis y que ese día se complicara todo para que no pudiéramos hacer nada por retenerla con nosotros y todos ya sabemos lo que sigue después-dijo Cristine poniéndose al lado de su ahijada.

-todo fue tan triste desde entonces pero yo no entiendo porque no le dijiste nada a Edward-dijo Tanya-ok, en realidad es obvio el porqué de tu silencio.

-solo quería no sufrir mas y cuando él se enteró de la verdad le pedí que guardáramos silencio hasta que estuviera lista, pero al parecer este es una ansioso o lo pusieron a jugar con sus emociones que comenzó a decir que yo lo había manipulado con el poder de Jasper y al final fu el único empático de la familia que le hizo la jugada a él-dijo como para finalizar el tema.

-ok, tiempo, tiempo-dijo Emmett haciendo gestos con las manos-así que fuiste tú el que le hizo la carga a mi prima y ni siquiera te cuidaste-me apuntó con un dedo-y tu ocultaste que mi sobrinito era hijo de este tarado-todos lo mirábamos para ver donde iba a dar con sus palabras-ustedes son de lo más raro-y sin más se sentó como si nada hubiera pasado-y si, cambien la cara porque yo ya sospechaba eso hace un par de días.

-por eso me hacías tantas preguntas-le dije cayendo en lo sucedido ayer.

-obvio pero veo que te engañé muy bien-tenía una cara de suficiencia en su cara que era impagable a su ego.

Al menos ya había salido la verdad a la luz.

…

-ok, ahora que está todo aclarado hay algo que quiero decir y que es acerca de Robbie-dijo Victoria entrando a la cocina donde me encontraba dándole su vasito de sangre a mi hijo.

-que es lo que pasa cielo-le preguntó su esposo poniéndose a su lado.

-creo que deberíamos de ver ya que tipo de don tiene porque tengo la sensación de que puedo saber que es-le dijo mirándolo como transmitiéndole sus pensamientos porque se le formó una sonrisa a ambos en sus caras-ok Jasper utiliza tu don con Robbie.

Jasper al instante se puso en su labor que la segundo su cara se transformo en confusión-no puedo sentirlo, es como si no tuviera sentimientos.

Eso era raro.

-ahora Edward inténtalo-me dijo victoria y lo hice al segundo pero era como si escuchara la mente de Bella, o sea nada.

-no puedo escuchar al bebé, no puedo escuchar a mi hijito ¿Qué está pasando?-ya me estaba preocupando y no era algo que me estuviera gustando.

-creo que es eso-le dijo Victoria a James

-creo que no puedo estar en desacuerdo contigo amor-sin más se acercó a Robbie y le dijo algo al oído que no me dejó escuchar bien porque…

-¿el tiene un escudo como su madre?-dijo Carlisle entrando a la cocina junto con Bella que todavía me miraba distante.

-Bella por favor…

-después hablamos ahora es importante el-dijo haciendo caritas a nuestro hijo-no es un escudo cierto mi angelito, es un bloqueador de poderes-dijo mientras le besaba su manito.

-es como Andrew-dijo Cristine mirando a Robbie.

-Andrew era un vampiro que conocimos cuando Bella tenía dos años y podía bloquear los poderes de los demás estando cerca o lejos y el protegía a Bella cuando estaba escondiéndola de su padre-decía Victoria explicando el conocimiento que tenían de este vampiro.

-creo que debemos de contactarlo para que podamos proteger a mi hija y nieto-dijo Aro desde la puerta de la cocina, al parecer era el nuevo lugar de encuentro y mi hijo no se molestaba.

Esperemos que todo salga como queremos y no salgamos con más sorpresas más adelante porque con las mias bastaran y sobraran.

**Bella pov**

Tenía unas ganas locas de colgarlo por bocón y a la vez por desconfiado de mi parte porque no podía haber sido más que despistado y no creer en lo que le dije anoche sobre decir la verdad de nuestro hijo a los demás, aunque eso le pasa por ser un vampiro de poca fe en mi.

Y por eso no sabría sobre mi pequeño secreto bajo la manga, y en eso necesitaré a unos vampiros para ayudarme en lo que quiero hacer.

-Tanya debo de hablar contigo y si puedes debes de bloquear tu mente ahora, dime si o no-le dije al oído, cuando me asintió supe por la mueca de Alice que Tanya había desaparecido de sus visiones-ok yo iré a dar un paseo Jane y Alec acompáñenme por favor.

Me puse de pie haciéndole una pequeña seña a Tanya para que captara mis intenciones.

-cariño yo también voy si no te molesta-me dijo.

-está bien- me despedí de mi hijo que estaba en los brazos de su padre- tu y yo hablaremos de vuelta Edward Masen-le advertí con mi mirada severa.

-no hay problema cielo.

-no me des apodos que estoy enfadada contigo-le regañé por su trato de ser galante.

-está bien.

Y sin más Salí con lo que necesitaría para que todo lo que tenía planeado resultara y mi pequeño secreto tuviera buen resultado.

Pero no lo ocultaría por mucho tiempo.

**...**

**Quien será ese bocon…**

**Es uno de mis preferidos… si si siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Y ese famoso Andrew ya se verá que pinta en este secreto de Bellita…**

**Oh si se viene algo weno… **

**Y para las que me preguntan cómo serán estos rumanos solo pongan en su mente la imagen de Paul Wesley como Stefan y a Vladimir al exquisito de Ian Somerhalder… me encanta como Damon y a lo de subir los capitulo se me hace un poco lento porque mi marido se lleva la banda ancha y estoy sin internet en casa, aunque eso ayuda para que pueda escribir otros capítulos para no estar atrasada en escribir después… mis saludos a todas mis lectoras… y lectores:**

**Isabella1992vas, Alix Cullen Swan, prinzezithad Vampire Cullen, car 021, Huguette, bea, yyamile, marie 250, GlaDyZ KaUlITz CuLlen, Carmen Cullen-i. love fic, madeisho, leila Cullen Masen, beky 09, mayce Cullen, Elec, msteppa, leila Cullen Masen, bells, aliswande Cullen, sister Vampire Cullen, ahtziry-hp-twilight-nost-7, flexer, anairo(mejorate pronto mi niña), electra 85, loquibell, superfandecrepusculokarina, michinolet, ****marie 250, , brenda, Bella Alexandra Cullen, kottesiita Cullen Swan, yasmin-Cullen, pau, kida-sama, dgirl142, Naddy, Soff, Alix Cullen Swan, Jazmn, Nena Cullen 26, you belong to me, gemivi, Monzze Cullen, dulce Isabella, maelilautner96, daianitahh, Ayla Hale Cullen, tamara 1986, trishahudsonblack91, annaira, ara Cullen hale, mariiarias, camila Cullen, goo, pEqUe, moOnZiita, zummi…. Y si faltan me avisannnnn…. Las quiero a cada una…. **

**Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes y a las nuevas también… muchas gracias si falta alguna por mencionar avisen…**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	22. Ataques y sorpresas

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…**..**

**Capitulo 21**

**Ataques y sorpresas**

**Edward pov**

-sigo insistiendo que algo te traes entre manos y no me lo quieres decir-la acusé una mañana ya aburrido de su misteriosa actitud.

-eres un paranoico que ve cosas donde no las hay-me dijo mientras terminaba de vestir a nuestro hijo-papito está loco ¿cierto bebito hermoso?-le dijo haciéndole caritas raras.

-deja de meterle ideas locas a mi hijo, ven cariño-tomé a Robbie y me reí por la cara que puso porque sabía que iba a hacer algo inesperado como su madre.

-papi oco-dijo haciendo con su dedito cerca de su sien-papi mío oco.

-ves como le llenas la cabeza de cosas a mi hijo, si hijo papi loco, pero por ti y tu mami-le besé su carita y bajé con él para dejarlo con la familia y después irnos todos a la casa de mis padres y partir a nuestra última semana de escuela.

-mami nuesta, nadie quita nosoto- me decía mientras jugaba con mi oreja.

Robbie ahora ya parecía un niño de un año y mas y solo había pasado un mes y medio de su nacimiento aunque Cristine decía que era más lento que el de Bella ya que ella parecía de tres cuando tenía el mismo tiempo de vida que mi hijo y ya decía varias palabras, no perfectas pero lo intentaba porque siempre le corregíamos con Bella.

Y si que se parecía a mí ahora y todos lo notaban mucho más.

Y me tenia orgulloso de eso.

-ahí está el niño más hermoso del mundo-le decía Sulspicia cuando se lo pasé a sus brazos.

-sí y está listo para ir donde sus otros abuelos-le decía Bella besando la mejilla de su "mamá"-a propósito ¿dónde está el abuelo Aro?-dijo percatándose de que su padre no estaba aquí, y eso era raro porque era el primero en recibir a su hija con un beso de buenos días.

-está en casa de los Cullen por algo de la seguridad-le respondió sin dejar de mirar a su nieto mientras le sonreía-tu abuelo está muy preocupado por ti y mami.

-mami cuida ben-decía mi campeón.

-ok es hora de moverse-dijo Demetri poniéndose en plan defensivo como siempre después desde ese ataque.

-es hora-decía Jane poniéndose al igual que Alec en las esquinas de Bella y Sulspicia para protegerlas mientras Heidi, Félix y yo íbamos detrás de ellos.

Para cuando llegamos a la casa estaban mis hermanos y primas listos para atacar con mimos a mi hijo que los recibía gustoso, era sorprendente como mis padres junto a Eleazar y Carmen se transformaban en un segundo al ver a mi amada y a nuestro hijo, se les iluminaba el rostro por decirlo de alguna manera, y qué decir de James y su aquelarre que la miraban cada día mas maravillados, Cristine antes de irse me decía que era por el hecho de verla crecer y era que ahora era mamá aunque no había cambiado mucho físicamente ya que seguía pareciendo una niña de diecisiete años.

-ok jóvenes es hora de irse a la escuela y disfruten de su última semana como alumnos de Forks high-nos decía Carlisle casi echándonos de la casa.

-es injusto que nos vayamos antes que terminemos la secundaria, yo quería añadir otra graduación a mi lista-dijo Bella haciendo un puchero el cual besé para que se le pasara su pena.

-es por nada más que seguridad chaparra así que menos reclamos y mas acción-decía Emmett acercándose a mi hijo- adiós mi pequeño saltamontes trata de no bloquear los poderes de los dos tarados ¿sí?-le dio un beso en la frente y se puso al lado de Demetri para programar su lucha diaria y todos se despidieron de mi hijo para ir a la escuela.

-ok, tengo ganas de manejar mi auto hoy así que nos vemos en la escuela-me dijo dándome un beso.

-creí que iríamos en mi auto-le dije un poco confundido con su actitud que sumaba a todo lo que decía hace un rato en su cuarto.

-yo me voy con Bella-dijo Tanya yendo al lado de la aludida.

-yo también las acompaño-dijo Jasper separándose de su esposa para sorpresa de todos-es por seguridad-nos aclaró dejando a los demás tranquilos, pero a mí no.

Bella no era la única que estaba rara al igual que mi prima y hermano ya que ese par de hermanitos dolor-anestesia como les puse también estaban raros que se las pasaban ahora para arriba y para abajo juntos como grupito sobre todo para ir de caza, claro que exceptuando a los come humanos.

Y al tiempo que esto comenzó a suceder James y Jacob (que casi vivía en la casa Vulturis) se unieron a la pandilla que si no te percatabas ya estaban todos juntos y alejados de nosotros.

Y ahora estaban todos bloqueándome el pensamiento y a Alice la mantenían con dolor de cabeza por no tener visiones y Bella se había negado a bajar su escudo de nuevo para ver algo más allá.

-creo que estos se traen algo entre manos-me dijo mi hermana mientras nos metíamos en mi auto junto a mis hermanos apasionados y primas.

-y que lo digas, ayer encontré a Jasper y Alec hablando de vestidos para Bella y no es algo muy común en ellos, al menos en Jasper porque no sé cómo será ese chico Vulturis-decía Rosalie que veía en su mente lo raro que se veían ambos con revistas de moda.

Es era digno de youtube.

-y que lo digas-dije casi riéndome con la imagen mental.

**Bella pov**

-yo creo que deberíamos de esperar a que llegara este vampiro amigo tuyo Bella-decía Tanya-quizás sea más fácil para todos y no andamos de escondidos por toda la casa y discutimos tranquilos -decía haciendo las comillas en el aire.

Mi nana había ido en busca de nuestro amigo bloqueador para que nos ayudar un poco con el don de mi hijo para que aprendiera a manejarlo mejor y poder ayudarme con otras cosas… cositas mías.

-creo que llegaba la próxima semana y no sé que tanto pueda hacer-les dije mientras miraba la carretera viendo a Edward que me miraba por su espejo retrovisor con cara de curiosidad-ya me canso de protegerlos con mi escudo constantemente y eso es poco con lo que hace Robbie.

-oh, mi niño precioso ha hecho un buen trabajo y eso es mucho pedir para un bebé como él-dijo Tanya recordando a su sobrinito.

-eso es porque se parece a su tío favorito-dijo Jasper ganándose una mirada de confusión de parte nuestra-hey, el pasa mucho conmigo para que no nos pille su papi-dijo defendiéndose.

-gracias a dios rodas las fechas coincidirán y será el momento apropiado para hacer una fiesta de san Valentín como nos lo merecemos y disfrutar de ese día-dije cuando ya llegábamos al instituto.

-ok… ahora a bloquear-decía Tanya mientras bajaba de mi auto.

…

-creo que deberías de comer un poco mas Bella, cada dia estas mas palida y delgada-me decía Rose en la mesa de la cafetería ganándome las miradas de toda la familia.

-¿estás enferma acaso?-me dijo Alice mirándome como buscando algo raro.

-no, solo es la tensión que he acumulado desde que sospeché de esos infiltrados y más después de eso que no me deja ni siquiera dormir tranquila- les dije para que quedaran más tranquilos- además que Robbie ya cansa un poco y yo me agoto con más facilidad… me hace falta tomar un vaso de sangre a la hora del almuerzo-ya me había dado cuenta de ese detalle porque estaba más ojerosa y me veía con cara casi translucida, pero no podía hacer nada para eliminar ese stress que me ocasionaron estos vampiros que veo hasta en mis sueños, por eso no podía dormir.

-deberías haberme dicho que Robbie te exigía mucho yo debía de hacerme cargo de él-me reprendió suavemente Edward-esta noche tu duermes y yo me encargo de nuestro hijo.

-no es necesario-trate de restarle importancia con este papá sobreprotector.

-no hay discusión-me dijo dando por terminado el tema.

Si él lo pedía.

A la semana siguiente había llegado Andrew ganándose varios gritos de alegría por parte de las mujeres que lo conocíamos y abrazos amistosos de los hombres, lo presenté con cada integrante que había en la casa incluyendo a mis padres el cual se ganó la curiosidad de porque estaba mi padre ahí y también por mi hijo ya que jamás se imaginó que me vería en el papel de mamá algún día.

Si el supiera.

-quiero que comencemos a practicar lo más pronto posible con Robbie para que comience a adquirir más poder y así…-decía mi padre pensando en grande.

-no papá, iremos de apoco porque no quiero que sobreexplotemos a mi hijo con su poder.

-Bella hay que aprovechar que esta pequeño para que pueda explayar su don-decía tratando de convencerme.

-no lo vamos a bombardear siendo tan pequeño-estaba insoportable hoy.

-Isabella…

-¡NO!... no voy hacer de mi hijo un experimento como tú lo hiciste conmigo y mi madre-exploté a tal punto que mi enojo fue más grande que yo.

No se escuchaba ni una mosca volar en el salón.

Hasta mi hijo había quedado callado.

-creo que debemos hablar de esto más adelante-dijo Esme para apaciguar la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente cosa que Jasper no ayudaba estando tenso también.

…

-ahora que estamos solos explícame que se supone que hiciste en la casa de los Cullen-me dijo James entrando en mi habitación, yo estaba alimentando a Robbie con su biberón.

-no quiero que Robbie sea sobreexpuesto a tanto poder, es aún pequeño-le dije acomodando a mi hijo en mi regazo.

James me miraba como si tratara de buscar respuestas en mi rostro, cosa que fue imposible porque yo después de esa pequeña discusión estaba hasta si sentimientos que no podía siquiera explicar.

-no quiero que mi hijo sea otro conejillo de indias para mi padre, no quiero que haga su curiosidad atacar el don de Robbie y no pueda tener algo normal de infancia-murmuré viendo a mi hijo mientras se quedaba dormido en mis brazos.

Estaba atacada por el comportamiento de mi padre en la casa de Edward, era como me imaginaba que sería una vez me encontrara a mí y tratara de saber cómo eran mis poderes y tratara de experimentar conmigo.

-pude ver una mirada en Aro que no sabría describir-me dijo mi protector sentándose a mi lado-se ha dormido-me dijo apuntando a Robbie.

-espera un poco-acosté a Robbie en mi cama para que quedara mas cómodo mientras yo terminaba de sacar todo lo que tenía en mi interior.

-esa mirada que viste es la ambición que tiene Aro Vulturis en su interior por las cosas nuevas y sobre todo por los poderes que le puedan servir, eso fue por lo que ustedes estuvieron protegiéndome y al parecer yo deberé de proteger a mi hijo de su propio abuelo-me apoyé en mi amigo sintiendo el familiar cansancio-estoy que ataco a mi padre en este instante por lo que quiere hacer con Robbie.

-¿lo perdonarás?-me dijo James mientras me abrazaba.

-no lo creo debe de saber que no podrá hacer lo que se le plazca con mi hijo y esta vez tendré que escapar con el si es que el se pone difícil.

-no creo que llegue a tanto-me decía tratando de sacar hierro al asunto.

-espero que no llegue a tanto-suspiré y recé porque fuera que me estoy equivocando con mi padre porque no quería que hubieran sorpresas después con él.

Esta vez no era una niña indefensa, era una madre que lucharía con garras por mi hijo.

Pobre de alguien que tratara de hacer algo que no debe.

Pobre de él.

**...**

**Ya les había comentado eso del internet asi que aquí les traigo otro anuncio…**

**Mi marido se va por dos semanas al sur de Chile, país donde soy nacida, criada y resido, y se va a llevar la banda ancha, si lo se, es malo de su parte pero no puedo hacer nada ni subir nada hasta que el llegue por favor sean comprensivas y no me abandonen… **

**Como vemos en este cap Arito se nos esta poniendo algo ya exigente y una letora me hizo ver que a Aro y Edward eran como muy papi y abuelito regalon con Robbie pero es lo que me falto ver a mi en Edward en amanecer con Renesme y aquí lo estoy compensando un poco…**

**mis saludos a todas mis lectoras… y lectores:**

**Isabella1992vas, Alix Cullen Swan, prinzezithad Vampire Cullen, car 021, Huguette, bea, yyamile, marie 250, GlaDyZ KaUlITz CuLlen, Carmen Cullen-i. love fic, madeisho, leila Cullen Masen, beky 09, mayce Cullen, Elec, msteppa, leila Cullen Masen, bells, aliswande Cullen, sister Vampire Cullen, ahtziry-hp-twilight-nost-7, flexer, anairo(mejorate pronto mi niña), electra 85, loquibell, superfandecrepusculokarina, michinolet, ****marie 250, , brenda, Bella Alexandra Cullen, kottesiita Cullen Swan, yasmin-Cullen, pau, kida-sama, dgirl142, Naddy, Soff, Alix Cullen Swan, Jazmn, Nena Cullen 26, you belong to me, gemivi, Monzze Cullen, dulce Isabella, maelilautner96, daianitahh, Ayla Hale Cullen, tamara 1986, trishahudsonblack91, annaira, ara Cullen hale, mariiarias, camila Cullen, goo, pEqUe, moOnZiita, zummi…. Y si faltan me avisannnnn…. Las quiero a cada una…. **

**Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes y a las nuevas también… muchas gracias si falta alguna por mencionar avisen…**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	23. Conclusiones

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…**..**

**Capitulo 22**

**Conclusiones**

**Edward pov**

Si alguna vez tuvieron esa sensación de que algo iba a cambiar… bueno ese era mi caso.

Hace días que Bella y su pandilla estaba más que extraña y nadie le atinaba a que estaban jugando estos raros, porque era raro que estuvieran mezclado un poco de cada clan.

-Bella debes de recapacitar con esta buena nueva de Robbie…

-entiende Aro Vulturis que no haré nada para sobrepasar los límites de mi hijo…

-eres demasiado testaruda hija pero deberías…

Esa era una pelea semanal entre estos dos por el ejercicio en el don de Robert, cosa que no me hacía nada de gracia en caso de poder leer su mente o dejar que Jasper y Alice interfieran en él cuando sea necesario.

-mi padre ya me tiene un poco harta ya-entró rezongando a la cocina mientras yo bebía un vaso de sangre y le entregaba uno a ella-gracias y no sigas tomando de nuestra reserva que ni yo ni Robbie tendremos para después-me decía mientras se tomaba su sangre matutina-ya esto lista para mi entrenamiento.

Eso era otra cosa que tenia de mal humor a Aro, y era que Bella se pasaba todo el día con su pandilla que según ella para entrenar en caso de una batalla cosa que ella estaba descartada en su totalidad al igual que yo, cosa que no me hizo gracia el que me dejaran aparte para eso, pero mi padre y Eleazar lo hicieron en caso de que ellos cayeran y Bella con mi hijo no quedasen solos.

-deberías de sacarte esa idea de la cabeza Isabella porque no pelearas ya te lo he dicho-le dijo Aro entrando a la cocina para seguir con su "convencimiento".

-más bien ordenaste Aro y no haré nada en esa batalla, pero si algo llegara a ocurrir quiero estar preparada-dejó su vaso en el fregadero y salió al bosque seguida por la pandilla y por mi hijo que iba en los brazos de Andrew.

-es cabeza dura esta muchacha-decía Aro a la imagen de su hija alejándose sonriente.

-y ahora te das cuenta-le dije mirándolo atentamente, tanto parecido que tenían ambos-debes de darle tiempo, no puedes imponer tu voluntad sobre nuestro hijo como si nada fuera anormal-me dio una mirada de WTF?-ok, sé que no somos normales pero no podemos forzar a un niño tan pequeño a algo que no comprende ni el mismo.

-si Bella hubiera estado desde un principio con nosotros cuanto habríamos sacado provecho de sus poderes, ya estaría lista para lo que pudiera venir y nada de esto estaría pasando.

Ok su comentario no me gustó para nada.

¿Entonces realmente la hubiera querido para sacar provecho de ella?

-¿estás tratando de decir que…?

-no me malinterpretes Edward-me dijo mirándome sabiendo cuales eran mis pensamientos sin haberlos leído-pero debes de reconocer que ella tiene un potencial muy grande sobre todo teniendo tantos dones muy preciados, ella se hubiera podido defender bien con ellos en cuanto hubieran hecho su aparición los rumanos.

-no puedes seguir con esa insistiera Aro, debes de darle su espacio…

-tú también eres su padre podrías…

-ah no, a mi no me van a meter en líos, dejo en manos de Bella lo que crea conveniente para nuestro hijo y si ella dice que no quiere será así-lo deje en la cocina solo porque este hombre no podía ser más testarudo…

Igual a su hija.

**Bella pov**

-ahora respira como lo hiciste ayer y concentra todo en un punto fijo-me decía Alec a mi lado mientras yo mantenía mis ojos entrecerrados y siguiendo lo que me decía-ahora toma a Robbie y siente su energía.

Tomé a mi hijo y comencé a sentir ese calorcito que se debía a su energía por su poder.

Si no lo hice, ahora describo como sentía los poderes copiado de esta manera, era un calor peculiar de cada vampiro, cada don tenía una forma de mostrar su energía a través de calor, así yo lo sentía cuando pasaban a mí y cuando los eliminaba sentía un frio casi parecido cuando te pasan un cubito de hielo por los brazos.

Traté de concentrarme en su poder todo lo que daba mi mente para poder copiarlo pero había algo que lo impedía y era el mismo que me bloqueaba.

-hijo debes dejar que mami copie un poquito de tu poder-le dije mirándolo seria para que viera que no estaba jugando.

-no no-me decía mientras juntaba sus manitos en mis mejillas y las apretaba jugando.

Suspiré porque sabía que no había caso en esto-es todo por hoy así que comencemos a planear San Valentín que falta una semana para la fiesta sorpresa-les dije acomodado a Robbie en su mantita que le trajimos.

-yo pienso que deberíamos de aplazar un poco mas esto cariño… nos falta poco lo sé pero debemos de ser cautos-me decía Jasper acomodándose en la mantita de mi hijo-debemos de esperar a que pase algo de tiempo…

-yo no quiero seguir teniendo que aplazar mas el entrenamiento que tengo con Alice por lo de mi escudo para las visiones y tener esta sorpresa para la familia se hará un poco más difícil ¿no crees?-le dije porque ya estaba cansada de tantos secretos con la familia.

-a todo esto como va esa visión repetitiva de Alice-me dijo Tanya mientras sacaba la lista que tenia para la fiesta.

-eso me tiene preocupada, si ya exterminaron a esos vampiros porque tiene todavía la misma visión-me comía las uñas de los nervios por esa visión, por eso había decidido dar esta fiesta para la familia.

Es algo que les debía por todo lo que han hecho por mí y por los que le hice pasar hace casi un año atrás.

-eso hay que ponerlo en la ventana de bajo no en la de arriba-decía Jasper a alguien algo de la fiesta.

-junto a las flores-decía Alec.

-no, esas flores irán en la mesa principal-decía Jane.

-no entiendo porque hay que poner mesa principal-decía Jacob-si los únicos que comemos somos Bella y… ya entendí, no me digan nada-dijo dándose cuenta de su comentario obvio.

-cada día estas peor cachorrito-le dijo Alec dándole palmaditas en la cabeza ganándose un mirada fea del cacho… digo, de Jacob.

-es mejor ir a casa ya veo una tormenta cerca-les dije mientras cargaba a mi hijo en mis brazos-aguanta amor que llegamos en poco tiempo-le dije abrigándolo un poco mas con su abriguito.

….

-ultima vez que salen con este frio Isabella-me regañaba Irina tomando a Robbie para acostarlo en su corralito ya que se había dormido después de comer.

-solo fue un momento que pasó frio y es más que obvio que no se va a resfriar-le dije mientras tomaba mi vaso de sangre.

Edward venia entrando a la cocina donde nos encontrábamos mirándome raro-deberías ir a cazar mejor en vez de estar bebiendo de sangre embotellada.

-no veo el…

-deberías ir a cazar, sin quieres te acompaño-me dijo mirándome otra vez raro.

-te digo que no es necesario-¿Qué le pasaba?

-ay Bella, estas un poco lenta-me decía Irina mirándome divertida.

-es que… Ohhh-si es que estaba lenta-vamos.

-no se preocupen por el bebito que yo lo cuido-me dijo Irina antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

-gracias-le dijo Edward antes de ser arrastrado por mí.

Lo llevé fuera de la casa directo al bosque donde se encontraba nuestra casa.

-yo decía que fuéramos a cazar en serio-se burlaba de mi.

Si claro, y yo no estaba en abstinencia el mismo tiempo que el.

No hicimos más que entrar a la casa y nos entregamos a lo que nos pedía nuestro cuerpo y alma, lo amé de la misma forma que el amó mi cuerpo, lo hizo con una adoración y no hubo forma en que no le devolviera el amor que le profesaba de la misma manera.

Nos amamos hasta que nuestros cuerpos no dieron más-el mío al menos-y nos sumergimos en una burbuja de admiración por el otro.

**Edward pov**

Decir que amaba esta mujer era quedarse corto por como la miraba cada día, que mas podría pedir a la vida si me había dado su corazón así como yo le había entregado el mío y me dio el milagro y la oportunidad de ser padre.

Jamás soñé con esa posibilidad de tener un hijo propio ya que cuando era humano no me llamaba la atención tener descendencia, y ahora que la tenia haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para protegerlos de lo que pudiera ocurrirles.

Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos acariciando mi pecho.

-me gustaría saber qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo-la miré raro-no he copiado tu poder por si te lo preguntas.

-es todo y nada a la vez-le dije acariciando su cabello.

-creo que ya deberías de aceptar que Robbie debe de comenzar un entrenamiento para que refuerce su poder-le dije tanteando el terreno.

-y tu te juntas demasiado con mi padre para que comiences con eso-me dijo un poco enojada porque sacara el tema.

-amor no lo hago por algo como Aro, tu sabes que nuestro hijo para mi es lo mas importante y lo hago para que el tenga un poco de control de su don y no nos esté bloqueando cuando t6engamos que estar e defensiva contra lo que se nos viene.

-no entiendo.

Suspiré desordenándome más el cabello.

-lo que quiero decir es que Alice debe de tener su poder para saber que va a ocurrir y es como si Robbie supiera que utilizamos nuestro poder y nos bloquea, es como si fuera…

-un punto neutro-terminó por mi-Marco me habló de un vampiro que exterminaron que tenía el don de neutralizar los dones de los demás vampiros y…-se quedó callada a mitad de frase y tenía la mirada perdida.

-cielo que te sucede-le dije mientras me sentaba para mirarla mejor.

-eso es-susurró de vuelta-¡eso es!

La miré un tanto raro por su actuar-si me iluminaras amor sabría apoyarte pero ahora estoy a punto de…

-no lo entiendes Edward-más me afirmó que preguntarme-hay que avisar a la familia-y sin más salió de la cama vistiéndose a toda velocidad y dejándome solo en la cama… y con ganas de mas.

….

-… tú debes de recordar mejor que yo esa historia si tú fuiste quien lo ejecutó-le dijo Bella a su padre después de contar sus pensamientos y la idea de lo que pudiera ser el don de Robbie.

Apenas llegué detrás de Bella cuando comenzaba a aletear por toda la casa contando la historia que le contó su "tío" Marco acerca de aquel vampiro que tuvieron que eliminar por neutralizar sus poderes sin intención lógica ya que era un neófito al parecer…

Eso dejaba descartado en su totalidad de que Andrew lo ayudara, eso era un punto bueno.

-¿entonces qué vamos hacer ahora?-decía Alec-porque si Robert nos está neutralizando no podremos hacer nada al momento de pelear-el estaba buscando en su mente algo que nos ayudara para ese momento y sin darse cuenta me dio la respuesta.

-debemos de pelear-dije dándolo por hecho.

-eso es obvio genio-me dijo Heidi mirándome feo.

-Edward tiene razón-dijo Bella leyendo mi mente "_oye_"-si amor, te leí… en fin, si Robert Masen Stephenson Cullen…

-Cullen Stephenson-le corregí.

-Edward eso es para después-me regañó mi padre-continua querida-dando de nuevo la palabra a mi novia.

-como decía, ah sí, si Robert Masen Stephenson Cullen nos está bloqueando debemos pelear con fuerza física más que los dones sobrenaturales-nos miró a todos seriamente-esta será una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y por eso debemos de entrenar mas fuerte para tener una ventaja sobre ellos y reunir más fuerzas-dijo mirando a su padre-es hora de llamar a Afton para que se una.

-¿Quién es Afton?-preguntó…

-¿Robbie?-dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

**...**

**Chan chan…**

**¿Qué habrá pasado con Robbie que todos lo llamaron al unísono?...**

**Sorpresas….**

**Mis saludos a todas mis lectoras… y lectores:**

**Isabella1992vas, Alix Cullen Swan, prinzezithad Vampire Cullen, car 021, Huguette, bea, yyamile, marie 250, GlaDyZ KaUlITz CuLlen, Carmen Cullen-i. love fic, madeisho, leila Cullen Masen, beky 09, mayce Cullen, Elec, msteppa, leila Cullen Masen, bells, aliswande Cullen, sister Vampire Cullen, ahtziry-hp-twilight-nost-7, flexer, anairo(mejorate pronto mi niña), electra 85, loquibell, superfandecrepusculokarina, michinolet, ****marie 250, , brenda, Bella Alexandra Cullen, kottesiita Cullen Swan, yasmin-Cullen, pau, kida-sama, dgirl142, Naddy, Soff, Alix Cullen Swan, Jazmn, Nena Cullen 26, you belong to me, gemivi, Monzze Cullen, dulce Isabella, maelilautner96, daianitahh, Ayla Hale Cullen, tamara 1986, trishahudsonblack91, annaira, ara Cullen hale, mariiarias, camila Cullen, goo, pEqUe, moOnZiita, zummi, gery02…. **

**Y si faltan me avisannnnn…. Las quiero a cada una…. **

**Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes y a las nuevas también… muchas gracias si falta alguna por mencionar avisen…**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	24. ¿San Valentín?

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…**..**

**Capitulo 23**

**¿San Valentín?**

**Bella pov**

Jamás me imaginé que lo ocurrido hace dos meses fuera algo que podía disfrutar con mucha felicidad.

_Flashback_

_-¿Quién es Afton?-preguntó…_

_-¿Robbie?-dijimos todos al mismo tiempo_.

_Frente a nosotros se encontraba mi hijo… que ya parecía tener cinco años._

_La ropa le quedaba pequeña y la rasgó un poco por sus costados al momento de… crecer._

_-esto es…-decía mi padre anonadado cortando sus propias palabras, como todos._

_-cariño como es que sucede tan rápido-le dijo Carmen a Eleazar._

_-ya no me gusta esto-les dije mientras cargaba a mi hijo en mis brazos-crece más rápido que yo-los miré asustada y ellos hicieron lo mismo._

_-tranquilos todos-dijo victoria-para eso yo lo aclaro-se sentó de lo más tranquila mirándonos a cada uno como si estuviera reordenando información y el problema es que Robbie me estaba neutralizando ahora-hace muchos años yo conocí a una de las hijas de Johan y ella también había tenido una hija y tenía el mismo crecimiento y no era tan sutil como lo fue contigo cariño… el de los súper híbridos como le llamábamos tenían el crecimiento más acelerado que ustedes así que esto debería de parar más o menos cuando sea un año de su nacimiento._

_-¿estás segura?-le preguntó Edward temeroso._

_-totalmente-le aseguró mi protectora-debes de tener tranquilidad por lo que viene así que debes de aprontarte, nada mas podemos hacer._

_Edward se acercó a nosotros y acarició el rostro de nuestro hijo_

_-papi te quiero mucho-le dijo nuestro retoño._

_-y yo a ti mi campeón- lo cargó en sus brazos y lo abrazó con una fuerza que le demostraba todo su amor porque eso vislumbraban sus ojos._

_Todos se acercaron a nuestro hijo para hacerle cariño para que no sintiera temor por lo sucedía con él._

_Esperaba que esto no fuera un problema._

_Fin flashback_

Y gracias a dios que no fue un problema.

En dos semanas más debía de llegar Afton con su ejército y mis tíos habían reforzado la seguridad en Volterra por si había un ataque por esos lares.

Ahora le daba los últimos retoques al plan que teníamos con la pandilla para la celebración de San Valentín y que fuera perfecto como lo había visto en mis visiones.

Si, leyeron bien, visiones, ya que le copié el don a Alice y no sé porque se ven todos incluyéndome en las visiones y se repite mucho aquella que soy atacada por el clan rumano… pero hay algo que es fuera de lo común y no puedo ver que es realmente.

Espero no sea algo tan malo… espero.

**Edward pov**

Ahora sí que me preocupaba que Bella estuviera todo el día de aquí para allá y no había nadie que la parara... bueno, solo Robbie que le pedía mimos y esas cosas pero aun así no se detenía ni para darme un beso… bueno, si me daba besos pero…

-deja de dar vueltas en tu cabeza hermano y relájate-me decía Emmett parándose al lado mío del ventanal de nuestra casa.

-dime que tú no estás curioso por lo que hacen estos-le apunté con mi barbilla a Bella y compañía.

-si lo estoy, pero me tranquiliza que ella no hará nada malo contra nosotros porque nos quiere.

Este estaba muy tocado por Bella.

Y yo también.

-papi tengo hambre-se acercó mi hijo tocando su pancita que rugía como… porque tenía hambre.

-ven amiguito que tu tío Emmett te alimenta-lo cargó en sus brazos hasta la cocina-tu papi está muy nervioso.

Y si que estaba nervioso.

Todos estábamos nerviosos y…

-¡JASPER PARA CON TU JUEGUITOOOOOO!-ahí estaba el culpable.

-lo siento, me dejé llevar-dijo bajando las escaleras luciendo avergonzado.

-dime algo por favor-le supliqué por… enésima vez.

-cumplo ordenes de la enana y no me refiero a Alice-dijo sin darse cuenta.

-¡JASPERRRRR!-gritó la otra enana, o sea Alice.

-lo siento mi vida-dijo gimiendo mi hermano "_date prisa Bellita_"

-si me dijeras te alivianaría el stress hermano-dijo Emmett viniendo de la cocina con mi hijo bebiendo su vasito con sangre.

-no puedes Jasper-dijo Alec apareciendo de la nada agarrándolo del brazo y llevándoselo lejos.

-¿deberíamos de preocuparnos porque se fueron juntos?-me dijo Emmett en cuchicheo.

-estoy igual que tu hermano, igual que tu.

-hey ustedes dos-dijo mi hermosura andante….

**Bella pov**

Todo va bien.

Perfecto, ahora solo tenía que terminar de vestirme y listo.

No podía aguantar las ganas de ver la cara de todos cuando vieran lo que tenía preparado para esta noche.

Yo aquí tenia a Edward preparando a Robbie con su trajecito y arreglándose en nuestro cuarto para que lo que sucedería en una hora más.

Nadie sabía que es lo que iba a pasar esta noche.

La única información que habíamos dado era que se vistieran elegantes y que no salieran de sus habitaciones hasta que llamáramos a su puerta.

Y si que los tenia bien vigilados.

Todos los que estuvimos organizando estaban custodiando una habitación para que no hicieran trampas y yo había rodeado la casa con mi escudo para sentir si alguno trataba de escabullirse por las ventanas.

Pobre Jasper por ocultárselo a Alice.

Tenía todo calculado para que esto saliera perfecto.

-estamos listas-ante mi aparecieron mis amigas secuaces para lo que se aprontaba para la noche muy arregladas.

-eso es bueno, yo aquí vigilo todo y ustedes diríjanse al lugar y nos encontraremos en unos minutos.

-pero Alice…-se quejaba Tanya.

-tengo mi escudo y no podrá ver nada así que… uchale muchachas.

Y sin más se fueron riendo de su propio… que se yo.

**Edward pov**

-no me gusta esta camisa… me veo raro papi-me decía Robbie mientras lo terminaba de vestir con su traje impuesto por su madre, cosa que a mí también me hizo ponerme uno para hoy.

A todos en realidad.

-te ves bien, yo también estoy vestido elegante, mira-le dije mientras le mostraba mi traje para que no se pusiera de mal humor.

Tenía unos arranques.

Que se afirme el cielo si a él algo no le gustaba.

-veo que mis hombres favoritos están casi listos-dijo Bella entrando en mi habitación.

-mami no me gusta esta camisa-le dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Robert lo siento si no te gusta pero debes de hacerme caso y dejar de hacer berrinches ¿estamos?-le dijo seriamente.

-si mami.

-como lo has hecho no quiero ni saber-le dije en su oído.

-simple, yo nunca lo consentí como lo hiciste tu.

Buen punto.

-ok estamos listos así que vamos partiendo-cuando fui a cargar a mi hijo, no perdía esa costumbre, vi que Bella había quedado mirando al vacio como Alice al tener una visión-¿estás bien cielo?

Pestañeó un par de veces y sin más se le formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bella…

-si amor-me besó y le dio un beso a nuestro hijo-ahora si lo estoy.

-entonces vamos hacia tu sorpresa.

**Bella pov**

¡No podía creer esa visión!

Eso era lo diferente de lo que había visto n la anterior, aquello que me decía que algo importante estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Pero lo dejaría para después y no quería distraerme de lo importante de esta tarde.

Cuando encaminé a todo el mundo hasta el claro dónde estaba la cabaña todos quedaron impresionados.

"_**FELIZ SAN VALENTIN"**_

_**(ATRASADO)**_

Decía en un cartel junto a la mesa donde se encontraban las copas con sangre y comida para los híbridos, o sea Robbie y yo, y para los licántropos que se encontraba con ganas de querer devorarse todo, me refiero a la comida.

-esto es por lo que estábamos tan misteriosos durante estos días-le anuncie a todos, bueno eso y más-como habíamos pasado san Valentín buscando a los vampiros gracias a la visión de Alice y el ataque que sufrimos de los guardias infiltrados quisimos preparar esta "fiesta"-dije haciendo las comillas en el aire-para relajarnos un poco, esperamos que le guste.

-oh cariño-Esme se me acerco emocionada junto a Carmen que no aguantó la sed de hacerse participe de su abrazo.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa para tomar una copa de sangre y brindar por la fiesta de san Valentín organizada por la pandilla.

**Edward pov**

Decir que estaba impresionado era poco porque esto no me lo esperé jamás de parte de ellos, tenía muchas ideas en mi cabeza y es verdad que llegué a pensar en puras tonterías.

Me había enamorado de la mujer correcta.

-espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa amor-me dijo abrazando mi cintura.

-y que lo digas-la besé con mucho amor porque ella se merecía todo de mi parte.

-oye ¿Por qué nos mira tanto Andrew? Ya me pone un poco nervioso-le dije al oído a lo que ella solo se rió.

Algo raro.

-pero eso no es todo-dijo Heidi.

Comenzó a arrastrar a mi novia dentro de la cabaña que estaba bien decorada, y otra vez me percataba que Andrew me miraba y…

Se había acercado unos pasos a mí.

Esto no me gustaba.

Todos estaban en du mundo cuando comenzó a sonar un piano desde la radio que habían traído, de donde salió ni idea.

Pero eso no era lo que nos dejó sin habla.

Lo que nos dejó sin palabras fue Bella.

**Bella pov**

-espero que todo salga bien-me decía Heidi mientras estábamos dentro de la cabaña.

-así será amiga, así será.

Nos encaminamos al lugar de la fiesta donde todos se quedaron pasmados al verme.

-¿listos para lo que viene?

Como no dijeron nada sonreí.

Todo de acuerdo al plan.

**...**

**Oh yo quiero saber qué es lo que va a pasar…**

**Oh, ya lo sé…**

**Jijijiji**

**En fin muxaxas nos vemos en el siguiente Cap.…**

**Mis saludos a todas mis lectoras… y lectores:**

**Isabella1992vas, Alix Cullen Swan, prinzezithad Vampire Cullen, car 021, Huguette, bea, yyamile, marie 250, GlaDyZ KaUlITz CuLlen, Carmen Cullen-i. love fic, madeisho, leila Cullen Masen, beky 09, mayce Cullen, Elec, msteppa, leila Cullen Masen, bells, aliswande Cullen, sister Vampire Cullen, ahtziry-hp-twilight-nost-7, flexer, anairo(mejorate pronto mi niña), electra 85, loquibell, superfandecrepusculokarina, michinolet, ****marie 250, , brenda, Bella Alexandra Cullen, kottesiita Cullen Swan, yasmin-Cullen, pau, kida-sama, dgirl142, Naddy, Soff, Alix Cullen Swan, Jazmn, Nena Cullen 26, you belong to me, gemivi, Monzze Cullen, dulce Isabella, maelilautner96, daianitahh, Ayla Hale Cullen, tamara 1986, trishahudsonblack91, annaira, ara Cullen hale, mariiarias, camila Cullen, goo, pEqUe, moOnZiita, zummi, gery02, ****shineevero****….**

**Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes y a las nuevas también… muchas gracias si falta alguna por mencionar avisen…**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	25. aceptar

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…**..**

**Capitulo 24**

**Aceptar**

**Edward pov**

_Flashback_

_Hoy habíamos peleado por segunda vez con su padre porque me había traído a Bella a cazar sabiendo que estaba recuperándose de su embarazo, ya que debía de recuperarse bien de su parto, cosa que Bella no le dio importancia diciendo que se encontraba bien después de eso._

_-me gustaría casarme al aire libre-me dijo Bella cuando mirábamos las nubes recostados en el lago de ella._

_La miré extrañado y divertido por sus palabras._

_-y yo pensé que debería de…_

_-no pienses que me casaré contigo Masen-se burló de mi._

_-entonces dime a quien debo darle las condolencias por casarse contigo-la piqué por las mismas._

_-quien sabe puede que haga cumplir lo de la imprimación y me case con Jacob…_

_-ni se te ocurra poner de padrastro de mi hijo a Jacob me entendiste-le dije un poco enojado por su elección, solo un poco._

_-sabes que si me caso con alguien será contigo y nunca podrás deshacerte de mi-me dijo muy seria, podía ver en su mirada que me decía la verdad._

_-te amo-le dije._

_-y yo a ti-me acercó a mí para fundirse conmigo en un beso._

_Fin flashback_

Bella se encaminó a mi vestida de blanco como la novia más hermosa que pudo pisar la tierra.

-estoy lista Andrew-Andrew se había ubicado en una especie de gazebo que había construido Esme hace mucho.

Todos estaban alrededor de él al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Esta era mi fiesta, Bella había planeado nuestro matrimonio el día de San Valentín.

-Edward-me miró preocupada por mi reacción quizás-si no quieres… lo siento, creí que sería lo mejor que… oh lo siento-sin más comenzó a alejarse de mí pero no se lo permitiría.

La tome del brazo para que no se alejara de mi y pude ver su mirada triste.

Rayos, era un grandísimo idiota.

-no me malinterpretes amor-le dije con tranquilidad para no asustarla.

-disculpa si no es lo que tú quieres, yo…

-te amo, y siento haber dado una mala impresión es que… wow, no puedo creerlo-y si que no lo creía.

-¿entonces?-me miró indecisa por el próximo paso.

-entonces vamos a casarnos amor-la tomé de la mano y la dirigí a Gazebo donde nuestra familia nos esperaba.

-ya creí que debía ir a golpearte idiota-me dijo Jane tentada a hacerme sufrir.

-tranquila cielo-le dijo Feliz tratando de contenerla… ¿estos eran pareja?

-si lo son-me dijo Bella-pero un celoso y ciego como tú nunca lo vio.

-lo siento-le dije un poco apenado.

-no importa-le dirigió una mirada a Andrew y comenzó todo.

Dije mis votos improvisados por el momento y los dije desde el fondo de mi alma porque ella me la había dado, Bella también dijo sus votos sonaron como una poesía de sus labios y mi hijo miraba todo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Después de intercambiar los anillos que ni idea de donde los había sacado todo finalizó.

Nuestra familia estaba eufórica por nosotros y se veía en su mirada toda la felicidad que nos dedicaban.

No podía dar más gracias a Dios por traerla a mi camino y decirle y demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

La amaba.

**Bella pov**

Los había tomado por sorpresa a cada uno de la familia, bueno, exceptuando a la pandilla obvio, pero no me arrepentía de nada porque todo había salido como quería, salvo la parte en la que Edward se queda un poco paralizado, casi me largo a llorar por pensar que no quería casarse conmigo.

¿Y qué quería que pensara si había quedado quieto como estatua y no daba señales de querer esto?

Me había asustado pero al menos vi que si quería casarse conmigo, quería unirse a mi más de lo que ya estábamos, ahora lo amaba mas que nunca y los malos entendidos quedarían a un lado de una vez por todas.

Eso espero.

-con el poder que me fue concebido por dios los bendigo como marido y mujer, Edward puedes besar a tu esposa-y que lo dijera.

-ahora si eres mía para siempre-me dijo mientras se acercaba.

-para siempre-y sin más preámbulos comenzamos con el beso que nos daría la unión de nuestra nueva vida.

Era la esposa de Edward Masen Cullen.

-no puedo creer que no me dijeran que esto planeaban-nos decía Esme emocionada por la ceremonia aunque se le veía un poco enojada.

-era obvio que todos ayudaríamos a preparar todo-nos dijo Carmen también un poco sentida.

-y que me digan a mí que incluyeron a mi marido y no a la planeadora oficial de esta familia-decía Alice indignada y con ganas porque ella era realmente la planeadora oficial de bodas de la familia.

-Bella quería algo a su gusto y así lo ha conseguido por lo que veo-decía Rose mirando alrededor- y si que les quedó maravilloso.

-no te enojes tanto Alice… mira, si te consuela, Jasper eligió este vestido pensando en tus gustos-traté de apaciguarla un poco.

-¿en serio Jazz?-miraba a su esposo admirada.

-algo se me habrá pegado de ti amor-la miró tímidamente pero podía ver en su mente que estaba más que satisfecho con los resultados de su elección.

-ni que decir de los demás-les dije mirando a mi pandilla-mis amigos leales por ayudarme en este gran proyecto.

-y que lo digas, yo me entretuve mucho con todo-dijo Tanya mientras jugaba con mi hijo-ahora tus papis ya no vivirán mas en pecado-le dijo ganándose la mirada curiosa de mi hijo y las carcajadas de la familia.

-y que lo digas-decía mi padre acercándose a nosotros-felicidades y mil bendiciones-nos dijo abrazando a mi esposo y a mí.

-mami-me llamó mi Robbie.

-dime amor.

-¿Qué es vivir en pecado?

-Tanya-Edward estaba entre querer reírse y matar a su prima.

-no te preocupes amor, cuando seas grande ya lo entenderás.

Sin más se fue tranquilo a jugar, el era un pequeño muy inteligente y ya sabría realmente lo que su tonta tía había dicho.

-yo creo que es hora que aprovechemos todo y bautizamos al enano ahora-decía Laurent.

-eso debe de hacerlo su abuelo-dijo Sulspicia al lado de mi padre.

Este me miró y yo le asentí para que lo hiciera.

-esto es como una ceremonia mas de ingreso a esta vida más que otra cosa-explicó a la audiencia, sobre todo a la manada de Sam que nunca había visto

Se acercó a mi hijo y se arrodilló ante él para quedar a la misma altura.

-¿Qué es lo que hará?-me preguntó Edward.

-no lo sé.

Mi padre miró a mi hijo, su nieto y habló con voz solemne.

-hoy, ha sido un día de sorpresas y alegrías, mi hija ha completado su vida uniéndose al hombre con el cual pasará el resto de su existencia por voluntad propia y amor que le profesa, y tu mi joven muchachito-le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro-tu serás quién los mantenga unidos porque en ti esta la razón de amor y respeto que se tienen y lo vuelcan todo en ti, eres un nuevo miembro de mi familia, eres una generación nueva que traerá la nueva buena de lo que seguirá a los vampiros de hoy en adelante-puso sus manos en los hombros de Robbie y yo estaba que ya lloraba-Robert Masen, eres la generación nueva de mi existencia, serás quien guie mis pasos por tus conocimientos y tu vida de hoy en adelante, bienvenido a nosotros pequeño-lo besó en su cabecita y se puso de pie sin alejar sus manos de mi hijo-vampiros, licántropos, he de presentarles a Robert Masen, el nuevo integrante y nueva criatura de nuestra existencia.

-por Robert-dijo Sam.

-por Robert-le siguió Eleazar.

-por Robert-también dijo Carlisle.

-por mi hijo Robert-dijo mi esposo mientras se acercaba a recibirlo del lado de mi padre.

-eres el nuevo camarada Robbie-le dijo Seth mientras se acercaba a mi hijo para jugar con él.

Aquello para mí no era algo nuevo ya que el tiempo que estuve en Volterra vi tres iniciaciones incluyendo la mia, claro que siempre oculta por lo que significaba a mi padre, pero esto era distinto, era mi hijo el que era unido a la nueva vida de nuestra familia y para mi padre se notaba que era especial para él, era su nieto y su nueva vida.

Esto era lo que yo había esperado y mucho más de lo que imaginé.

La vida me estaba sonriendo.

…..

-lleven esas cajas al jeep y partimos al rato-decía Eleazar mientras terminábamos de llevar nuestras pertenencias para irnos de Forks.

-Bella deja de cargar tantas cajas, recuerda tu espalda-me reprendió Carlisle-ya verás cómo se enojan los demás por lo que haces y…

-Carlisle-suspiré por los protectores que eran-me aburro y Edward está jugando con Robbie, al paso que vamos no terminaríamos nunca-le dije haciendo alusión a que mi esposo se había dedicado a jugar en vez de terminar con la mudanza y yo quiero llegar temprano a la casa nueva.

Habían pasado ya tres meses de la boda y unión de mi hijo, ahora nos preparábamos para partir a nuestro nuevo hogar que sería en Carolina del Norte y no nos moveríamos de ahí hasta que… hasta que fuera hora de hacerlo.

Además de aplazar el viaje a isla Esme porque no queríamos dejar sin concluir la batalla con los rumanos, ellos desaparecerían del mundo si o si.

-estoy ansioso por ver las montañas nevadas-decía Robbie que saltaba alrededor de su padre quien lo miraba con diversión.

-antes debes de ordenar tu habitación y luego saldrás a correr por las maravillosas montañas-le decía mientras "yo" terminaba de acomodar las cosas en mi jeep, habíamos mandado su auto hace unos días a la nueva casa mientras los tres viajaríamos en mi Range Rover porque era más grande para meter cosas y… y porque amaba mi auto.

-ok, todo listo-les anuncié a los jugadores ansiosos de mis hombres, bueno, un hombrecito era Robbie.

-cariño yo iba a mover esas cosas-se quejó mi esposito.

-si espero que ustedes dos se aburrieran de jugar me hago vieja y parto sola a la casa nueva.

Solo esperemos que nada malo pase ahora…

**En algún lugar del mundo… (Narrado en tercera persona)**

Todos los miraban, había casi treinta neófitos… en su mayoría lo eran por ser creados después de la baja por culpa de los Cullen…

Miraban a sus creadores, a sus amos que tenían la piel casi translucida como el papel, aquellos seres que les habían quitado la vida egoístamente por su avaricia…

Avaricia de tener un poder, de ser reyes cuando veían que otros lo eran, de tener un gran premio en sus manos…

Aquella hibrida que tenía la facilidad de crear una nueva raza para los vampiros, ella produciría a los híbridos que quisieran, no era otra cosa que una incubadora para nuevos vampiros híbridos, crearían una nueva raza para apoderarse del mundo, esa era su más grande ambición…

Poder…

-es hora hermano-le dijo Stefan y Vladimir asintió con la cabeza.

Se dirigió a sus súbditos les hizo la seña para partir a su misión…

Era hora de tomar lo suyo.

**...**

**Ahhhhhh…. El amorrrrr….. Y estos desgraciados que aparecieron…**

**Ya era hora….**

**Mis saludos a todas mis lectoras… y lectores:**

**Isabella1992vas, Alix Cullen Swan, prinzezithad Vampire Cullen, car 021, Huguette, bea, yyamile, marie 250, GlaDyZ KaUlITz CuLlen, Carmen Cullen-i. love fic, madeisho, leila Cullen Masen, beky 09, mayce Cullen, Elec, msteppa, leila Cullen Masen, bells, aliswande Cullen, sister Vampire Cullen, ahtziry-hp-twilight-nost-7, flexer, anairo(mejorate pronto mi niña), electra 85, loquibell, superfandecrepusculokarina, michinolet, ****marie 250, , brenda, Bella Alexandra Cullen, kottesiita Cullen Swan, yasmin-Cullen, pau, kida-sama, dgirl142, Naddy, Soff, Alix Cullen Swan, Jazmn, Nena Cullen 26, you belong to me, gemivi, Monzze Cullen, dulce Isabella, maelilautner96, daianitahh, Ayla Hale Cullen, tamara 1986, trishahudsonblack91, annaira, ara Cullen hale, mariiarias, camila Cullen, goo, pEqUe, moOnZiita, zummi, gery02, ****shineevero****….**

**Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes y a las nuevas también… muchas gracias si falta alguna por mencionar avisen…**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	26. Y todo comienza otra vez

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**En este cap. quiero pedir cada una en su casa rece por las almas de los 21 desparecidos en el accidente aéreo del 2 de septiembre de 2011 en la isla Juan Fernández aquí en chile… eran personas queridas por nosotros y espero que estén bien donde sean que estén….**

…**..**

**Capitulo 25**

**Y todo comienza otra vez**

**Bella pov**

Hasta el momento todo seguía de acuerdo al plan, yo no participaba de los entrenamientos que eran cada día, yo solo me sentaba con Robbie mientras ellos tenían una rutina sobre combates y demostraciones de parte de Félix, Kate, Emmett y sin faltar… el general Jasper.

Esme y Carmen tenían un entrenamiento igual de fuerte al igual que los hombres y mis primas eran muy agresivas al momento de hacer una batalla entre ellas y llegaba a destrozar sus ropas en el proceso… pero ella no se inmutaban por eso, decían que les sobraba.

Edward se concentraba junto a Alice para ver las estrategias mentales y "visionales" sobre un ataque sorpresa por parte de estos… señores.

Sentía que estábamos volviendo a vivir una especie de _deja vù…_

Era algo que se volvía a repetir, como aquel tiempo en que todos se encontraban entrenando en caso de una lucha en contra de mi padre…

Ahora lo hacíamos en contra de otros que querían hacerme daño… hacernos daño.

¡Como odiaba a estos idiotas!

Afton llegó una semana después de la fecha acordada por encontrarse con más de clan rumano y eso lo puso en alerta y seguirle los pasos, claro que acabó con esos desgraciados sin poder sacarle información acerca del paradero de sus líderes.

Cosa que fue sin éxito de información por parte de los enemigos.

Ahora yo me estaba debatiendo en pararme y gritarles que terminaran de entrenar o que me dejaran unirme a ellos en este momento porque me picaban los pies para acercarme y entrenar con ellos… aunque se negaran por enésima vez que no podía por dedicarme a cuidar de mi hijo.

-estoy odiando esto Robbie-le dije a mi hijo que miraba como su papá por quinta vez hacia puré a su hermano mayor.

-mami, mi tío Emmett es tonto-me miró sonriendo con esos ojitos grises tan familiares, aunque solo sea en mis recuerdos.

-tienes los ojos de tu abuela-le dije mirándolo nostálgicamente.

Robbie me miró con cara de confundido.

-las abuelas tienen los ojos de otro color, no son como los míos.

Ahhh, es verdad.

-mi madre biológica hijo, se llamaba Renné y tenía los ojos igual que tu-le contesté.

-¿y donde esta ella?

-ella murió cuando yo nací hijo, ella falleció al darme a luz, eso pasa cuando una humana tiene un hijo con un vampiro como es tu abuelo Aro.

-pero papi es mi papi… y tu estas viva, no entiendo mami-me miró confundido, aun mas.

-es porque yo soy hibrida mi vida, soy mitad vampiro y mitad humana, por eso tuve más fuerza que mi mamá para darte la vida mi niño.

-eso es bueno, porque no me hubiera gustado que te fueras al cielo.

-Awwww…

Levanté la vista para ver a todos los que estaban en entrenamiento escuchando mi historia.

-y yo pensé que no sabias contar cuentos-decía Emmett mientras me miraba burlonamente.

-Emmett, mi historia no es un cuento si es lo que estas tratando de decir, y si no te gustan mis historias… Rose-canturree a mi amiga que sin más le dio un golpe en la nuca a su esposo.

-no molestes a la niña Emmett-lo reprendió por ser malo conmigo.

-es que Bellita no sabe contar bien un cuento-le dijo como si fuera un niño regañado.

-insisto Emmett-le recalque al poco inteligente a mi primo querido.

-ya, que no se arme una pelea por algo tan sencillo-decía Afton acercándose al grupo-ahora dame a mi sobrinito que le toca jugar conmigo para recuperar el tiempo perdido-sin más tomó a mi hijo y se fue con el mirando el horizonte donde se escondía ya el sol mientras se dirigían a la casa.

-creo que es hora de irnos a la casa-les comenté a los demás para que detuviéramos el entrenamiento que me tentaba a cada momento que los observaba.

-la niña tiene razón-decía Esme mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie-esa espalda tuya te esta atormentando-me masajeaba la espalda baja por el dolor que tenia después de cargar cajas desde el auto hasta la casa porque nuevamente el parcito maravilla no me ayudaron con la mudanza.

Pufff… hombres que me gasto.

-ni te preocupes Esme, ya viste que tu hijo ni se inmuta con eso de mi espalda –me recargaba en ella para no sufrir más dolor al levantarme-ok Edward, ahora te toca a ti llevarme a casa-le dije a mi esposo que me miraba con cara de cachorrito abandonado-y deja de mirarme así que la culpa es toda tuya.

-ya te pedí disculpas amor-me decía mientras me cargaba-ya he pagado con consecuencias muy caras-claro que lo decía en clave para que nadie se enterara que no teníamos sexo por tenerlo castigado y porque mi espalda no lo aguantaría.

-pareces un niño quejándote de nada.

**Edward pov**

Bella sabia con que castigarme y eso me dolía mas que el dolor de espalda con el que ella estaba cargando…

Es exagerado que piense de esa manera, pero todo hombre, vampiro, lobo o lo que sea me entenderá por el calvario que estoy pasando.

-cualquier cosa que te este molestando deja de hacerlo porque lo siento a capricho-me decía Jasper cuando pasó por mi lado.

-ya te quiero ver cuando Alice te niegue tus privilegios, a ver si me dices lo mismo.-me enojé con la poca colaboración de mi hermano hacia mi persona.

-hermano-me decía teatralmente Emmett-comparto tu dolor, yo sé que eso de que te dejen en ley seca-apoyó una mano en mi hombro haciendo que me tambaleara-se, se lo que te pasa.

-cállate Emmett-le reprendió su esposa dándole una colleja.

-yo creo que eso le ha afectado a Emmett con el tiempo-dijo Bella desde mis brazos.

-¿Qué cosa mi vida?-le dije mientras le besaba el cabello, ella olía siempre tan bien.

-no me distraigas Edward-me reprendió-como decía… yo creo que Emmett le afectó tanto golpe que ha recibió de parte de Rose por ser un desubicado.

Todos reímos por las ocurrencias de mi esposa, incluyendo el afectado de sus palabras mientras entrabamos en la casa.

Era obvio que no nos pudiéramos enojar con ella porque todos la amábamos.

Ella era nuestro sol, junto a mi hijo.

Robert ya parecía que tuviera siete años con su estatura y facciones que lo hacían verse como una mezcla perfecta de ambos, nadie podría dudar que era nuestro hijo.

**En algún lugar del mundo…**

Stefan miraba a su hermano tratando de descifrar cual sería el próximo paso a dar, estaba deseoso de llegar a su destino que no tenía ganas de esperar más tiempo para tomar lo que ellos creían que era su derecho.

Hace un tiempo fue que ellos fueron, incluso, más respetados que los mismísimos Vulturis, esa era su meta y querían conseguirla y sobre todo tener a esa hibrida que lo tenían cautivado del todo.

**...**

**Ohhh… eso me da a entender que este vampiro quiere algo mas con Bellita, quien sabe…**

**Mis saludos a todas mis lectoras… y lectores:**

**Isabella1992vas, Alix Cullen Swan, prinzezithad Vampire Cullen, car 021, Huguette, bea, yyamile, marie 250, GlaDyZ KaUlITz CuLlen, Carmen Cullen-i. love fic, madeisho, leila Cullen Masen, beky 09, mayce Cullen, Elec, msteppa, leila Cullen Masen, bells, aliswande Cullen, sister Vampire Cullen, ahtziry-hp-twilight-nost-7, flexer, anairo(mejorate pronto mi niña), electra 85, loquibell, superfandecrepusculokarina, michinolet, ****marie 250, , brenda, Bella Alexandra Cullen, kottesiita Cullen Swan, yasmin-Cullen, pau, kida-sama, dgirl142, Naddy, Soff, Alix Cullen Swan, Jazmn, Nena Cullen 26, you belong to me, gemivi, Monzze Cullen, dulce Isabella, maelilautner96, daianitahh, Ayla Hale Cullen, tamara 1986, trishahudsonblack91, annaira, ara Cullen hale, mariiarias, camila Cullen, goo, pEqUe, moOnZiita, zummi, gery02, ****shineevero****….**

**Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes y a las nuevas también… muchas gracias si falta alguna por mencionar avisen…**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	27. Caceria de maldad

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…**..**

**Capitulo 26**

**Cacería de maldad**

**(En alguna parte del mundo)…**

Vladimir sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano con solo mirarlo, sabía que se sentía atraído por esa hibrida y por eso había unido a su plan el tenerla para ellos, para su hermano.

Solo quería verlo con lo que deseaba mientras él pudiera mandar a diestra y siniestra en su cometido después de matar a los Vulturis.

Su plan no podía fallar.

-ya casi llegamos Aro, y te haré pedazos…

**Edward pov**

-yo la veo un poco nerviosa-me decía Esme mientras veíamos a Bella y a mi hijo jugar en el jardín de nuestro nuevo hogar.

Hace un par de días que la veía un poco mas susceptible de lo normal y todos se lo adjudicábamos al hecho de que no podíamos dejarla pelear y porque Robert crecía con mucha aceleración, ahora ya parecía que tuviera ocho años y no nos hacía gracia que fuera su crecimiento tan rápido a nuestros ojos.

Tanya decía que también podía ser porque aro ya había parido hacia Volterra y ella lo extrañaba mucho, pero mi suegro no podía quedarse más tiempo dejando la torre sin su presencia, sus hermanos lo necesitaban.

Solo debía de tener paciencia había dicho esa vez Victoria, si tan solo supieran que mi paciencia se había convertido en ansiedad.

-y que lo digas, sus pesadillas me tienen cada vez mas ansioso-le respondí desviando la mirada del ventanal para centrarla en mi familia.

-creo que es por temor a que te suceda algo en batalla-me decía Rosalie mientras miraba otra vez la revista que tenía en sus manos.

-no-reflexionaba Jasper mirando hacia donde yo lo hice hace un momento-es otra cosa y no sabría decirlo, sus emociones están algo extrañas últimamente.

Y que lo digas, pesaba en mi interior.

-ustedes deben de dejar de preocuparse tanto por ella-Alice estaba al lado nuestro mirándonos severamente-ella tiene sus razones para estar así y lo que hacen ustedes es lo que la tiene nerviosa.

-¿acaso se lo preguntaste?-le cuestionó Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

-sí.

Todos dimos un respingo al escuchar la voz de Bella a nuestro lado, llevaba a Robbie de su mano mientras mi hijo se reía de nosotros por nuestra reacción.

-cariño…

-ella ha sido la única que se acercó a mí y me dijo lo que les preocupaba-nos miró a cada uno como si fuéramos niños pequeños pillados en una travesura-pensé que tendrían confianza en algún momento y se acercarían a hablar conmigo, pero al parecer era mucho pedir.

-lo siento-le dije mientras tomaba su mano para que viera mi honestidad y mis dudas del porque ella se encontraba así.

-estoy bien-me acariciaba la mejilla para tranquilizarme-ustedes me tenían así de nerviosa y nada más.

-pero…

-confía en mí-y no sé porque… pero le creí.

-es hora de comer niños-decía Carmen mientras tomaba en brazos a Robbie y lo llevaba a la cocina.

-abu Carmen yo puedo caminar-le rezongaba mi hijo.

-lo sé, pero me encanta llevarte en mis brazos-le decía mientras lo sentaba en un taburete de la mesa.

Con Bella nos reíamos de las caras que poni Robbie porque todavía lo tratábamos como un bebé, no podíamos evitarlo si sentíamos que su infancia se iba demasiado rápido para nuestra desgracia.

-es mejor que coma algo o sino desfallezco de hambre-dijo Bella teatralmente también dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Este amor de mi vida cada día me sorprendía con sus comentarios.

**Bella pov**

Todo estaba en calma hasta el momento y no podíamos quejarnos, pero tampoco bajábamos la guardia por nada del mundo ya que o sabíamos en qué momento nos iban a atacar.

Y esperaba que no fuera muy pronto.

-debes de comer normal y tomar tu aso de sangre como en los viejos tiempos-me decía Edward sentado a mi lado mientras le entregaba su postre a Robert que ya le sacaba un brazo porque nos se lo entregaba todavía.

-ya lo sé y déjame comer tranquila-lo miré exasperada porque no me dejaba comer tranquila.

-solo me preocupo por ti-lo miré entre mis pestañas por el tono de niño regañado que utilizó, sabia como manipularme el desgraciado.

En eso se escuchó mi teléfono con el tono de mi padre sonar y automáticamente me puse tensa.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-me dijo Edward sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-es mi padre-le dije con la voz tan tensa que hasta Jasper me miró raro por mis emociones.

porque no era normal que llamara.

Oh por favor que no sea nada malo.

-¿Qué pasa?-dije a mi padre ahorrándome los saludos.

-hija atacaron Volterra hoy el ejercito de los rumanos buscándote.

Eran malas noticias…

**...**

**Se que el capitulo es corto y pido disculpas por eso pero si no lo cortaba aquí no podía seguir con el capitulo que viene por lo sucedido en Volterra…**

**Mis saludos a todas mis lectoras… y lectores:**

**Isabella1992vas, Alix Cullen Swan, prinzezithad Vampire Cullen, car 021, Huguette, bea, yyamile, marie 250, GlaDyZ KaUlITz CuLlen, Carmen Cullen-i. love fic, madeisho, leila Cullen Masen, beky 09, mayce Cullen, Elec, msteppa, leila Cullen Masen, bells, aliswande Cullen, sister Vampire Cullen, ahtziry-hp-twilight-nost-7, flexer, anairo, electra 85, loquibell, superfandecrepusculokarina, michinolet, ****marie 250, , brenda, Bella Alexandra Cullen, kottesiita Cullen Swan, yasmin-Cullen, pau, kida-sama, dgirl142, Naddy, Soff, Alix Cullen Swan, Jazmn, Nena Cullen 26, you belong to me, gemivi, Monzze Cullen, dulce Isabella, maelilautner96, daianitahh, Ayla Hale Cullen, tamara 1986, trishahudsonblack91, annaira, ara Cullen hale, mariiarias, camila Cullen, goo, pEqUe, moOnZiita, zummi, gery02, shineevero, Aglaee810, Shiio95, Beastyle, Iga Emo -12L, lax gabitaxx….**

**Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes y a las nuevas también… muchas gracias si falta alguna por mencionar avisen…**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	28. Corre ahora

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…**..**

**Capitulo 27**

**Corre ahora**

**Bella pov**

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ni podía reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor porque sentía como si fuera una verdadera pesadilla.

Solo me daba cuenta que había un caos por las caras que tenían cada uno de los de mi alrededor y no eran rostros felices, más bien eran… de horror.

-amor-sentía que me llamaba Edward pero yo no reaccionaba nada-vamos Bella, debes reaccionar-ya lo escuchaba desesperado.

-Jasper ayúdala-decía Esme con una voz cercana a la desesperación, pero yo no podía reaccionar, hasta que todo se fue a negro.

**Edward pov**

-¡Bella!

-llévala a su habitación –dijo mi padre que se encontraba al lado mío al momento de que se desmayara.

No me demoré ni un segundo en llegar a nuestro cuarto para que pudiera revisarla, no había anomalías ni en su presión ni tampoco en sus latidos eran como siempre.

-está estable y no tiene ningún malestar evidente, solo hay que esperar a que despierte-dijo mi padre después de auscultarla-creo que fue una ataque de nervios, eso es todo-me dio unas palmada en la espalda y despareció.

Fue cuando sentí su corazoncito que me percate de mi hijo parado al lado mío.

-mi mami está bien-afirmaba más que preguntar.

Lo miré y me di cuenta que era un apoyo-si Robbie, mami está bien.

Mi pobre esposa se había desmayado en mis brazos por todo lo que sucedía en Volterra.

Aro había llamado avisando que habían sido atacados por el ejercito de los Rumanos quienes estaban buscando a Bella pensando que se encontraba con ellos, al parecer sus informantes dijeron que ella había vuelto con su padre después de una temporada con nosotros, si serán estúpidos.

Al menos los que fueron diezmados fueron los rumanos más no los Vulturis así que eso nos dejaba más tranquilos de lo que podría estar pasando.

La dejamos dormir hasta que estuviera descansada y en ese interludio mi hijo también durmió un rato para que pudiera ver a su mamá descansado. El era tan sobreprotector como yo lo era con ellos.

Mi pequeña familia.

Cuando mi esposa se despertó le explique todo lo que había pasado en Volterra ya que se había desmayado antes de seguir escuchando, al menos pudo relajarse un poco con esto y se levantó para atender a nuestro hijo.

-Y entiendes entonces que...

-si mamá, tengo que hacer mediciones para entender la masa de los cuerpos-le decía con un poco de frustración.

Si, decidimos comenzar a educarlo en casa por su rápido crecimiento, al menos como tenía el sueño más corto, que era de cuatro horas diarias, podía estudiar y comprender más rápido las asignaturas, había salido igual de inteligente que nosotros, me refiero a los vampiros.

**Bella pov**

-¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita?-le pregunté a mi esposo después de guardar los libros de Robbie.

-¿eh?, am, nada más que todo lo que estamos pasando en este tiempo y no me sentiré tranquilo hasta que acabemos con esos bastardos-me acariciaba la mano como si eso lo tranquilizara.

-tienes que tener fe en todo cielo-le di un beso en la mejilla mientras me alejaba con los libros-ahora te dejo para ver que está haciendo la pequeña pesadilla.

-Alice esta en el centro comercial… oh, te referías a nuestro hijo-si su hermana lo escuchara.

-tonto.

…

-es tan hermoso-le dije a Esme después de acostar a mi hijo.

-y que lo digas querida-me abrazó por los hombros mientras salíamos de la habitación de Robert-¿en donde se habrá metido Edward?-me preguntó ya que no se le veía por ningún lado.

-debe estar en el bosque-dijo Carlisle sin despegar la vista de su libro.

Así que siguiendo las palabras de Carlisle fui al bosque a buscar a mi esposo y ahí estaba en medio de un pequeño claro no más grande que ocho metros mientras miraba el cielo pensativo.

-si no te conociera diría que traes algo entre manos-me dijo sin bajar la vista hacia mi pero con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

-¿yo?-dije con inocencia fingida-si soy un angelito caído del cielo… ah-pegué un grito cuando me tomo en sus brazos.

-sí, un ángel caído del cielo… pero para mí-me dijo con su voz más seductora que tenia-así que…

-haz lo que quieras.

Y sin más me besó con la pasión desbordando de aquel beso que tanto ansiábamos los dos, pero fuimos distraídos por un ruido a mi derecha.

Delante nuestro se acercaba un vampiro que no debía de tener más de veinte años y al parecer era carnívoro porque tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Pero eso no fue lo que llamó nuestra atención, sino que lo hizo la chica que estaba a su lado, más bien… una vampira.

-¿Edward?

-¿Ángela?-preguntamos al unísono.

Si… vampira.

**...**

**Ahhhhhhhh!... no me odien por hacer esto… todo tiene su porque…**

**Ahora sí que le queda poco al fic….**

**Aviso, estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic. Llamado:**

**TENERTE A MI LADO:**

**EL DESTINO UNE A DOS PERSONAS QUE NO CONOCEN NADA DE SI, SALVO UNA QUE LOS TENDRA COMO AGUA FRESCA EN SU MENTE PARA SER Y DAR FELICIDAD… SALVO UNO QUE DARIA TODO POR CASTIGAR…**

**Prepárense…**

**Mis saludos a todas mis lectoras… y lectores:**

**Isabella1992vas, Alix Cullen Swan, prinzezithad Vampire Cullen, car 021, Huguette, bea, yyamile, marie 250, GlaDyZ KaUlITz CuLlen, Carmen Cullen-i. love fic, madeisho, leila Cullen Masen, beky 09, mayce Cullen, Elec, msteppa, leila Cullen Masen, bells, aliswande Cullen, sister Vampire Cullen, ahtziry-hp-twilight-nost-7, flexer, anairo, electra 85, loquibell, superfandecrepusculokarina, michinolet, ****marie 250, , brenda, Bella Alexandra Cullen, kottesiita Cullen Swan, yasmin-Cullen, pau, kida-sama, dgirl142, Naddy, Soff, Alix Cullen Swan, Jazmn, Nena Cullen 26, you belong to me, gemivi, Monzze Cullen, dulce Isabella, maelilautner96, daianitahh, Ayla Hale Cullen, tamara 1986, trishahudsonblack91, annaira, ara Cullen hale, mariiarias, camila Cullen, goo, pEqUe, moOnZiita, zummi, gery02, shineevero, Aglaee810, Shiio95, Beastyle, Iga Emo -12L, lax gabitaxx….**

**Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes y a las nuevas también… muchas gracias si falta alguna por mencionar avisen…**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	29. sentimientos

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…**..**

**Capitulo 28**

**Sentimientos**

**Bella pov**

_-¿Edward?_

_-¿Ángela?-preguntamos al unísono._

_Si… vampira._

-Ahhhhhhhh- desperté gritando de aquel sueño tan raro.

-¿Bella que ocurre?-me dijo Edward tomándome el rostro buscando en mis ojos.

-dime que fue una pesadilla-le rogué como si fuera lo último que pedía en el mundo.

-cariño no sé de qué hablas-me decía mientras me acomodaba en su pecho.

Le expliqué mi sueño para comprendiera mi temor, había algo que no me dejaba tranquila.

-es mejor llamar a Jacob y que le eche una mirada a Ángela-fui a tomar mi teléfono pero fui detenida por Edward-Edward debo de hacerlo-le dije mientras trataba de marcar los números pero él me lo quitó.

-cielo debes dormir por favor-me decía mientras me recostaba otra vez en la cama-tuviste un feo desmayo el otro día y quiero que descanses-no pude decir que no porque todavía me sentía mal y no quería preocuparlo si le decía esto.

-bésame-le dije, coa que hizo al mismo tiempo en que yo comenzaba a despojarlo de su ropa quería sentirlo cerca mío por temor que tuve con ese sueño.

-oh dios amor-me tomó en sus brazos y nos transportó al lugar de los placeres más grande que había en el mundo para nosotros.

…..

-por favor cualquier cosa me avisas-le rogué a Jacob por tercera vez en el minuto recién pasado.

-_tranquila mi niña que nada malo va a pasar, esa chica esta mas viva que todos ustedes juntos_-me dijo ya con su voz cansada, aunque estaba un poco divertido por mis palabras y mis ruegos.

Lo había llamado a penas la familia se fue de cacería así que no quise que se preocuparan por la loca de Bella con sus sueños locos.

Al rato me devolvió el llamado después de explicarle de que iba todo así que el muy amablemente fue a mirar por el pueblo para ve si todavía era humana….

¡Y SIIIIIII! Todavía estaba viva la muy desgra… digo, Ángela todavía se encontraba viva.

-está bien Jake, cuídate y avísame cuando vendrás a vernos, Robbie te extraña-le dije ya despidiéndome de él.

-_y yo también, te llamare en un par de días cariño_.

-adiós.

-_chao cielo_.

Me tiré en el sillón respirando tranquila por la noticia buena, al menos para mí lo era.

…..

-Bella te dije que no llamaras a Jacob-ugh, porque me tocó el hombre más terco a mí.

-solo lo llamé para salir de dudas-sonaba como niña regañada-pero tendrías que apoyarme en esto porque es algo que vi como una visión Edward-le reclamé por su falta de compañerismo hacia mí.

Menudos votos matrimoniales que hicimos.

-sé lo que estas pensando-le saque la lengua por su impertinencia.

-déjame un rato sola-no esperé su respuesta y me dirigí al bosque a rumear mi desgracia, lo consideraba poco apoyo de su parte para lo que vi en mi sueño, realmente creo que fue una visión a lo que vi en ese momento y no un sueño común, era algo muy raro y no sabía que…

-disculpa-dijo una voz a mi espalda logrando que me tensara porque me era muy familiar y no sé de dónde.

Me voltee lentamente para darme cuenta que era el mismo vampiro que vi en mi sueño, pero andaba solo y aunque eso era una buena noticia, porque Ángela no estaba con él, lo hacía malo el ver que era de la otra dieta y me miraba extraño, como si yo fuera comida.

_Duh Bella, para él lo eres._

Ups, no fue nada fácil bajar mi escudo mental para que Alice me viera y subir el físico para protegerme de cualquier ataque.

En dos segundos lo tuve frente a mí, pero rozando mi escudo como previniendo, debí de copiar el poder de Edward.

-eres vampiro, pero tus ojos me confunden-me miraba como analizándome y no me hizo sentirme cohibida por como lo hacía cosa que era extraño, tampoco no veía algo que me hiciera daño, aunque no me daba confianza.

No quise darle motivos para una ataque, porque sabía que saldría perdiendo en caso de que me diera batalla, el tenia otra alimentación y no me quería arriesgar.

-¡Bella!-puedo estar enojada con el pero ahora estoy agradeciendo que esté a mi lado ahora-¿Quién eres y que quieres?-le retó al otro vampiro que comenzaba a tomar una posición de ataque.

Graso error, toda mi familia se encontraba a mi alrededor protegiéndome del vampiro que al parecer recobró conciencia porque no saldría ganando.

-soy Riley, estoy de pasada por estas tierras-se presentó pero sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento, tomé la mano de Edward para copiar su poder cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el vampiro viendo el lazo que podría tener con Edward.

Al menos sus pensamientos no eran malignos, entre comillas.

-soy Carlisle y esta es mi familia-abarcó sus brazos para todos los que estábamos-esta es nuestra tierra y si te alimentas por aquí te pedimos que seas un poco disimulado para seguir pasando desapercibidos por favor.

-no es problema, pero me llama la atención el color de sus ojos, no son como los míos-reflexionó el muy fijón, me caía mal.

-es porque nos alimentamos de sangre animal y no de humanos-le informó al forajido, cosa que lo hizo mirarnos y detener su mirada otra vez en mi ¿acaso tenia monos en la cara?

-pero ella no los tiene como ustedes y a la vez huele raro… delicioso-no alcanzo a terminar sus palabras porque los machos de la familia comenzaron a rugir-tranquilos, solo es una simple opinión-levantó las manos en señal de inocencia, ¿ya dije que no me gustaba?

-es porque soy hibrida, mitad vampiro y humana a la vez, una nueva raza-le dije para cortar el temita.

-es mejor que vayamos a la casa-dijo Carlisle mirando a los demás, genial, así se iría ese pelafustán-ahí podremos conversar más tranquilo.

¡¿Queeee?, este hombre se volvió loco, ¿Cómo se le ocurre invitar a ese extraño?

-no me fio de el-dijo Rosalie cuando ya estábamos caminando hacia la casa, le di la razón porque tampoco me daba buena espina.

-¿pudiste ver algo en su mente?-le preguntó Jasper a Edward, el cual emitió un gruñido bajo.

-solo tenía pensamientos para Bella-dijo mirándome de reojo.

-el muy desgraciado, quizás que pensamientos tenia con nuestra niña-gruñía Irina abrazándome al notar mi escalofrió acerca de eso.

-es un asqueroso-decía Tanya viendo como podía sacarlo del estado sin que hiciera problemas.

-no veo que a Isabella le molestara el como la miraba-dijo Edward en un tono que no me gustó para nada.

-seguro yo le coquetee-le respondí irónicamente.

-no lo dudaría.

Eso fue la gota que colmó mi paciencia, todos lo miraban como si le hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza.

-Edward-lo llamé pero el ya había desaparecido de nuestro lado, dejándome estupefacta por sus palabras, por dios, soy su esposa y no me dio para nada buena espina ese vampiro que estaba en nuestra casa ahora.

Esto no podía estar pasando ahora, por favor no.

¿Qué pasa con nosotros últimamente?

Si no estábamos en la cama estábamos con Robbie, que por cierto espero que este en su habitación, y si no estábamos discutiendo, esto ya era de locos y no quiero imaginar que sucedería si Carlisle le ofrece quedarse con nosotros a ese tipo.

…..

-he ofrecido a Riley que se quede con nosotros para saber más de nuestra dieta-nos anuncio Carlisle cuando estábamos todos reunidos en la sala.

Obviamente Edward no lo tomó tampoco bien como varios de nosotros y salió por donde entró.

Robbie miraba con desconfianza al recién llegado y no se separaba de mi lado, al menos unos de mis hombres me acompañaba.

Todos veíamos al recién llegado con reticencia pero no podíamos hacer mas, nuestro superior había dicho la última palabra y nada podíamos hacer, salvo llamar a mi padre y que me recibiera en su casa mientras él estuviera aquí.

¿Ya dije que me caía mal este tipo?, me da la impresión que algo tenia y no sé que era, su mente no me decía nada bueno.

Porque no tenía nada en la mente… diablos.

-Robbie deja de jugar con tu don cariño-le dije a mi hijo ganándome una mirada de inocencia.

-lo siento mami-me miró arrepentido, pero sé que no lo hizo sin querer.

-el le dijo mami-ugh, escuchar su voz no me gustaba.

_El beneficio de la duda cariño _me decía mi mente pero mi instinto me decía otra cosa.

-es que él es el hijo de Bella y Edward-le comunicó Eleazar mirándolo también mientras lo analizaba.

_Si niño bonito es mi hijo, o sea estoy casada y con el vampiro mas sexy del mundo._

Genial Bella, estas falladita de verdad ahora

-si me disculpan-anuncie mientras iba a la habitación de mi hijito con el de mi mano-voy a acostar a Robert e iré con Edward.

Mientras estuviera lejos de este tipo que no me dejaba de mirar raro mejor.

No me gustaba, me daba mala espina y nadie quería escucharme.

**...**

**Recuerden ver mi nuevo fic.**

**Mis saludos a todas mis lectoras… y lectores:**

**Isabella1992vas, Alix Cullen Swan, prinzezithad Vampire Cullen, car 021, Huguette, bea, yyamile, marie 250, GlaDyZ KaUlITz CuLlen, Carmen Cullen-i. love fic, madeisho, leila Cullen Masen, beky 09, mayce Cullen, Elec, msteppa, leila Cullen Masen, bells, aliswande Cullen, sister Vampire Cullen, ahtziry-hp-twilight-nost-7, flexer, anairo, electra 85, loquibell, superfandecrepusculokarina, michinolet, ****marie 250, , brenda, Bella Alexandra Cullen, kottesiita Cullen Swan, yasmin-Cullen, pau, kida-sama, dgirl142, Naddy, Soff, Alix Cullen Swan, Jazmn, Nena Cullen 26, you belong to me, gemivi, Monzze Cullen, dulce Isabella, maelilautner96, daianitahh, Ayla Hale Cullen, tamara 1986, trishahudsonblack91, annaira, ara Cullen hale, mariiarias, camila Cullen, goo, pEqUe, moOnZiita, zummi, gery02, shineevero, Aglaee810, Shiio95, Beastyle, Iga Emo -12L, lax gabitaxx….**

**Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes y a las nuevas también… muchas gracias si falta alguna por mencionar avisen…**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	30. caos

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…**..**

**Capitulo 29: Caos**

**Edward pov**

Sé que había actuado de una manera un poco estúpida pero ni yo mismo sabia a que se debía mi inseguridad, sabía que Bella me amaba con todo su corazón y la prueba viviente de eso era Robert que si bien, ella pudo haberlo ocultado por siempre no lo hizo, me lo dio porque sabía que lo amaría por ser mi carne y sangre.

-lo siento-no tenia que voltear para mirarla porque sabía que era ella-sé que me comporte como un idiota y no tengo excusa para como me comporte contigo.

La sentí suspirar y acercase a mí, cuando estuvo a una corta distancia me hablo con una voz muy suave.

-actuaste como si yo hubiera puesto los ojos en el de una manera prohibida Edward, no fuiste justo conmigo y si pudieras leer mi mente sabrías que no le tengo confianza a ese vampiro.

-te escucho angustiada-me giré para mirarla y en efecto hasta su rostro tenía cara de angustia.

-es que tengo un mal presentimiento-se abrazó a sí misma como si algo le doliera-es el mismo vampiro que vi en mi sueño junto a Ángela Edward.

-¿estás segura amor?-la abracé fuerte porque tenía cara de llorar en cualquier momento.

-tan segura como que le tengo mucho miedo-hablaba desde su escondite que era mi pecho-inclusive dejé a Robbie con Rosalie por si algo pasaba, le dije a mi hijo que si veía algo raro no dudara en usar su poder.

Hasta hace poco supimos que la otra habilidad de Robbie a parte de neutralizar un poder también lo podía hacer con la fuerza del vampiro en cuestión para que fuera un blanco fácil en un momento de ataque.

-debes de tranquilizarte cielo-le frotaba su espalda para que no tuviera más tensión y sabia que había sido por mi culpa por armar una escenita de algo que no sucedió, pero era algo que me hizo verlo todo rojo y despotricar en contra de mi esposa en vez de ese recién llegado.

**En algún lugar del mundo**

Vladimir cerraba su teléfono con una satisfacción enorme por las nuevas noticias que había estado esperando.

Habían encontrado a su presa, ya que habían caído diezmados en la batalla en Volterra encontrándose con la sorpresa de que la hibrida no se encontraba con su papito sino con un clan de dudosa alimentación.

Stefan ya no era parte de su aventura por no encontrarse con "vida".

Había caído en la batalla de la mano de Félix y tuvo que escapar con lo que quedaba de su ejército, esto no se lo perdonaría a Aro jamás y la mejor manera de vengarse era a través de su retoño.

La usaría como incubadora para su nueva raza y luego la desecharía en cuanto tuviera una niña y la utilizaría a ella, no le importaba nada con la finalidad de obtener su premio.

Reinar entre los vampiros como la realeza total.

**Bella pov**

Alivio, ya pude arreglar ese problemita con mi esposo, jamás me imaginé que sería algo tan agotador el tener a otro vampiro en casa.

Recuerdo cuando era una "niña" y llegaban vampiros a nuestra casa, al principio todos eran unos desconocidos y por la eran peligrosos pero cuando se les iba explicando mi verdadera naturaleza y a causa de lo que había sucedido me habían tomado bajo su protección en contra de mi padre, pero no era lo mismo con este Riley, no me daba buena espina, no había caso con ese tema.

-creo que todas tus emociones me van a volver loco-me reí por la forma en que lo dijo Jasper ya que tenía la cara apoyada en su totalidad contra la encimera mientras yo desayunaba.

-y que lo digas, he tenido que lidiar con ese tarado y mas encima tolerar el cambio de humor de Edward por la forma en que mira mi cuerpo descaradamente en frente y para rematarla hace comentarios poco decorosos, no sé cómo los patriarcas no lo han echado por ser tan maleducado.

Ahora estaba con él y Robbie mientras todos habían ido a cazar y se habían llevado al huésped con ellos y me tenía un poco más tranquila el que no se encontraba en paz.

-creo que deberíamos darle el sustito de quien soy hija, ya me imagino la cara que pondrá por eso-no pude evitar reírme por mi idea, no era mala.

Ese comentario hizo que Jasper levantara su cabeza como un resorte-ya te dijimos que no lo hicieras y es por seguridad-me quitó mi vaso y se tomó lo que quedaba de sangre-ahí, esto es porque no pude ir a cazar.

-sírvete, queda una botella llena en el refrigerador-me dirigí a lavar mi plato y vaso mientras él se llenaba el vaso, debería de tomar de la botella directamente.

-ve a despertar a Robbie mientras yo veo por el perímetro si hay algo raro-se dirigió con la botella en la mano hacia la puerta mientras yo subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de mi hijo.

-buenos días-pegué un salto que de milagro no traspasé el techo.

Detrás mío se encontraba el huésped de la familia mirándome otra vez con esa cara de degenerado y a pocos centímetros de mi-no fue mi intención asustarte, solo que volví antes.

Y yo soy la reina de Volterra, espera, soy la princesa.

-no me interesa porque volviste antes y tampoco me debes explicaciones a mí y si me disculpas debo de atender a mi hijo-estaba por cerrarle la puerta en la cara, como si eso lo detuviera, cuando el muy desfachatado puso el pie impidiendo el acto- aléjate ahora-lo amenacé como mejor me saldría, de algo debía de valer ser hija de mi padre.

-no sé porque me repeles cuando sabes que es lo contrario-¿a este lo convirtieron mal o qué?-sé que soy interesante para ti.

-uy si ni te imaginas… ahora déjame-lo empujé con mi escudo hacia la pared contraria y cerré la puerta con seguro para llamar a los demás, no me gustaba estar sola con él en la casa, bendita la hora en que se me ocurrió dejar que Jasper se fuera solo.

-Robbie muévete hijo-tomé a mi hijo en brazos y lo vestí como pude para salir con él y dar un paseo, tenía que tomar un poco de aire.

-ya mami-me decía mientras terminaba de alistarlo- oye mami-me hizo un gesto para acercarme-el pesado esta en el otro lado de la puerta-me susurró lo más bajo que pudo.

No pude vitar reírme por cómo le dijo-¿y cómo sabes que está ahí?-le dije en el mismo tono que utilizó.

-porque estoy neutralizando su fuerza y por eso no puede entrar-se rio por la pequeña travesura, yo no lo iba a castigar por querer protegernos, ese era mi hombrecito.

Ese fue el momento en que sentí llegar a Jasper a la casa y lo escuché enfrentarse a Riley del porque se encontraba en la casa.

-es hora de salir cielo-lo tomé de la mano para Salir del cuarto y encontrarnos con la discusión.

-… es la última vez que te lo digo Riley, aléjate de mi prima y sobrino y no te pasará nada-lo amenazó mostrándose en toda su altura.

-calma Jasper-trató de poner una mano en su hombro pero yo lo cubrí con mi escudo para que ni siquiera tocara a mi primo-vaya, veo que estamos un poco susceptibles hoy-se rio en nuestra cara y se fue por la escalera, no bajé mi guardia hasta que lo sentí salir del terreno de la casa.

-lamento haberme ido y dejarte sin protección mi niña-no me di cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a temblar pero si me di cuenta que lo hacía porque Jasper me abrazaba fuerte para que no lo hiciera más.

-mami-miré a mi hijo que indicaba su manito.

-oh cielo, mami es una tonta lo siento mi vida lo lamento-le acariciaba su manito para ver que no le hice ningún daño y al parecer solo lo apreté nada más.

-cálmate cariño-me consolaba Jasper.

-como quieres que me calme si ese idiota me saca mi peor lado y estuve a punto de hacerle daño a mi propio hijo-me enervaba que todo se fuera por un tubo, mi tranquilidad, mi todo.

-ya nos desharemos de el-me consolaba-y lo mejor será contar esto a Eleazar porque Carlisle con eso de que querer darle una oportunidad no deja que nadie hable del tema.

-o que será mejor que yo me vaya con mi hijo y si quiere me acompaña Edward, el no me da buena espina y lo haré si no lo sacan a el primero.

Esto no podía seguir, no podía.

**...**

**Los capítulos son un poco más cortos porque este fic ya llega a su fin, sin demoras mis niñas….**

**Recuerden ver mi nuevo fic.**

**Mis saludos a todas mis lectoras… y lectores:**

**Isabella1992vas, Alix Cullen Swan, prinzezithad Vampire Cullen, car 021, Huguette, bea, yyamile, marie 250, GlaDyZ KaUlITz CuLlen, Carmen Cullen-i. love fic, madeisho, leila Cullen Masen, beky 09, mayce Cullen, Elec, msteppa, leila Cullen Masen, bells, aliswande Cullen, sister Vampire Cullen, ahtziry-hp-twilight-nost-7, flexer, anairo, electra 85, loquibell, superfandecrepusculokarina, michinolet, ****marie 250, , brenda, Bella Alexandra Cullen, kottesiita Cullen Swan, yasmin-Cullen, pau, kida-sama, dgirl142, Naddy, Soff, Alix Cullen Swan, Jazmn, Nena Cullen 26, you belong to me, gemivi, Monzze Cullen, dulce Isabella, maelilautner96, daianitahh, Ayla Hale Cullen, tamara 1986, trishahudsonblack91, annaira, ara Cullen hale, mariiarias, camila Cullen, goo, pEqUe, moOnZiita, zummi, gery02, shineevero, Aglaee810, Shiio95, Beastyle, Iga Emo -12L, lax gabitaxx….**

**Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes y a las nuevas también… muchas gracias si falta alguna por mencionar avisen…**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	31. Comenzando a caer

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Culpen a mi esposo porque no pude subir ya que el simpático no me prestaba la banda ancha móvil… si malo el…**

…**..**

**Capitulo 30**

**Comenzando a caer**

**Edward pov**

-no podemos seguir así Edward, por favor vámonos y quedemos en venir de a poco hasta que él se vaya-me rogaba por tercera vez en el mes.

-no creo que sea lo más prudente Bella, debemos de estar todos juntos en caso de un ataque de los rumanos-la trataba de convencer Carlisle sin ningún resultado, yo solo estaba parado en un rincón masajeándome la nariz por el stress.

Riley ya llevaba un mes con nosotros y todos estaban ya hartos de su presencia, el clan de Eleazar se pasaba el día entrenando en el bosque y por una razón desconocida no nos decían en donde lo hacían, mis hermanos trataban de estar lo menos posible en la casa porque tampoco les agradaba la presencia de Riley, y qué decir de mi esposa e hijo tampoco toleraban que estuviera cerca, ahora se preguntaran por mí, bueno, a mi ya no me molestaba casi en nada, solo me molestaba que Bella hablara tanto de él, eso no me gustaba porque daba a entender que le interesaba y Carlisle tenia la misma impresión.

-Carlisle, en este momento no eres mi favorito así que si nos disculpas esta es una conversación de pareja.-lo despidió con un movimiento de mano para que no se metiera.

-Isabella…

-¡Isabella y un carajo! O es el o soy yo y tu hijo Edward, tú decides-me dio su mirada decisiva pero yo ya estaba en mi limite.

-mejor di que te gusta y por eso tratas de hacer una distracción con esto de que quieres alejarte de él-pude haberme mordido la lengua pero no tuve tiempo de cambiar mis palabras porque su mirada decepcionada respondió por ella.

-eso es absurdo-me dijo con su voz que cortaba un papel por lo afilada que le salió-yo, que te aguanté lo de Ángela, que te entendí cuando me explicaste que ya no sentías nada, que jamás te he dado un motivo de infidelidad ni con James ni Jacob, vienes y me dices esa aberración-ya respiraba entrecortadamente-eso no te lo perdono.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue al segundo piso de la casa.

-deberías de morderte la lengua Edward así no dirías tantas estupideces juntas-me sorprendió Tanya por la espalda dándome un "pequeño" empujón-siempre has tenido la habilidad de decir las cosas menos oportunas.

-si alguien entendiera mi punto yo…

-¿punto de que?, de desconfiar así de tu mujer no tiene justificación Edward y tu lo sabes, ella ya te lo dijo pero no tengo problemas en repetirlo de nuevo-tomó aire teatralmente-ella te aguantó tus arranques cuando sentías esta "atracción" hacia la humana, los desplantes que le hiciste por estar con ella, de hacerte pasar por humano para compartir con ella, jamás te dio motivos de desconfianza ni con su imprimación, ni con James que tenía más derechos que tu sobre ella, es mas, ella pudo haber hecho pasar a Robbie como hijo de Félix cundo todos lo creíamos asi y jamás lo hizo, y ahora por culpa de ese tarado recién aparecido tu desconfías de Bellita-chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación-eso no es justo Edward Cullen, no lo es para ella.

Miré a mi alrededor y mi familia también tenía la misma mirada de desaprobación de mi prima.

-lo que debería de hacer Bellita-decía Kate-es realmente coquetear con él para que sientas un poco de lo que ella sintió cuando tú estabas con Ángela.

-tienes razón querida hermana-concordó Irina-es más, yo creo que debería de venirse a nuestra casa para que no sufra estos ataques absurdos del bipolar de la familia.

-estoy de acuerdo con ustedes-dijo Bella bajando de las escaleras.

-Bella yo…

-no Edward-su mirada tenía mucho dolor y era por mi culpa-esto tiene un límite, me iré con Tanya mientras tu calmas esa cabeza.

-ven cariño, vamos a ver un cuarto para ti-le dijo Carmen a mi hijo.

Cuando vi que también se llevaba a mi hijo me di cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando, de la estupidez que estaba cometiendo.

-Bella por favor…

"_en el bosque a medianoche_"_, _me dijo en su mente, me daba la impresión que le daba miedo a hablar en voz alta.

Le asentí con la cabeza imperceptiblemente para que nadie lo notara.

¿Qué pasaba con nosotros?

**Bella pov**

Esa misma noche aclaré todos los puntos con Edward, le advertí que no toleraría nada más de sus desplantes como lo hizo hace un par de noches en la casa de su familia, ahora me encontraba buscando algo en Riley que demostrara mi aversión hacia él era con razones obvias.

Jasper y Kate me ayudaban a buscar cual era esa parte oculta de este tipo, hace un par de horas estuvo molestándome con lo mismo de siempre.

-creo que se te perdió esto-me dijo el huésped maldito, perdón, "Riley" entregándome el cuaderno de Robbie que no encontraba para guardarlo, se lo recibí educadamente para que no se notara mi molestia además de asco, fuchi.

-creo que es hora que me vaya a casa-miré mi reloj y era la hora de la cena para Robert y yo, pero como siempre hubo algo, en este caso alguien que no me dejó pasar-Riley por favor-ya no quería pelear mas con él.

-solo quiero conversar-me puso cara de inocente, como si lo fuera.

-dime de qué cosa-le ofrecí cortésmente para que no se prestara para malos entendidos ya que la familia nos miraba de reojo.

-no entiendo tu especie, sin ofender, es como algo tan nuevo para mí-ponía una voz sedosa que parecía el canto de la serpiente cuando atacaba, el era una cobra.

-simple, mi padre es vampiro, mi madre era humana, me tuvo en su vientre durante un mes y el día que nací falleció porque le chupé la vida hasta el día que tuvieron que sacarme de ella y nada más, fin de la historia-le sonreí con mis dientes a la vista.

-y tú también eres madre-afirmó mas sonó como pregunta-y eso tampoco lo entiendo.

-otra cosa simple, tengo el lado humano un tanto desarrollado y eso provoco que mi reloj biológico fuera activo y poder tener hijos, como mi Robert-sentí una sonrisa en mi rostro tan solo de acordarme de mi hijo.

-eres una gran madre-¿esta coqueteando conmigo?

-hago lo que puedo-me incomodaba esta situación-bueno, es hora de irme… nos vemos familia-me despedí de ellos mientras salía por la puerta de cristal.

-permíteme y te acompaño-se ofreció Riley.

-gracias-di una mirada adentro para encontrarme con la de Jasper y ver su guiño, el sabia cual era mi juego.

Era momento de ponerlo en marcha ahora.

**Jasper pov**

Esto era el colmo, era un idiota Edward por ignorar las señales claras en que mi prima está siendo acosada, supuestamente él es lector de mentes debería de saber lo que piensa Riley, pero por lo que me dijo Bella, Riley ocultaba bien sus pensamientos, ella lo ha tocado disimuladamente para ver algo mas, teniendo el mismo resultado, su mente era una manta negra que nos tenía con los nervios de punta.

-¿y Bella?-preguntó el tonto de mi hermano, no Emmett, Edward.

-se fue a casa-respondí escuetamente, le mostré mentalmente lo que pasó antes que el apareciera, lo sentí gruñir justo cuando apareció Riley en la escena-deberías de reaccionar así cada vez que él se le acerca.

-y ella la muy rogada deja que lo acompañe-gruñía por lo bajo, no podía dar crédito a sus palabras, no desconfiaba de Riley pero si de su esposa.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-le grité en la cara llamando la atención de la familia-ella lo hizo para evitar que tuvieran problemas porque ser descortés con tu "amigo Riley"-enfaticé las ultimas palabras.

-el no es mi amigo…

-entonces porque desconfías de Isabella mas no del vampiro, él la persigue, él la busca, si ella lo rehúye tú la atacas y si es amable como lo hizo ahora es una resbalosa, decídete Edward porque si sigues en esa parada Bella tomará a Robert y se irá a Volterra con su padre-me acerqué a centímetros de su cara viéndome lo más amenazador posible- y ahí mi querido amigo, no habrá fuerza sobrenatural que te deje verlos otra vez.

Me alejé como si él tuviera la peste y tomé la mano de mi esposa para calmarme, me dirigí al bosque con ella pisándome los talones porque sentía las ganas de cazar y no lo hago sin mi Alice a mi lado.

-Jasper debes de tranquilizarte-me decía mientras acariciaba mi mano.

-hay veces en que me dan ganas de golpearlo hasta que no se pueda parar, pero es mi hermano y eso me detiene.-estaba furioso todavía, tanta era mi furia que golpee un árbol haciéndolo colisionar con otro y llegar a botar otros dos.

-todo pasará cielo, cálmate-me abrazó por la cintura y yo me apoyé en ella por sentir su calidez.

Todo caía por su propio eso y Riley iba a caer pronto.

**...**

**sin demoras mis niñas….**

**Recuerden ver mi nuevo fic.**

**Mis saludos a todas mis lectoras… y lectores:**

**Isabella1992vas, Alix Cullen Swan, prinzezithad Vampire Cullen, car 021, Huguette, bea, yyamile, marie 250, GlaDyZ KaUlITz CuLlen, Carmen Cullen-i. love fic, madeisho, leila Cullen Masen, beky 09, mayce Cullen, Elec, msteppa, leila Cullen Masen, bells, aliswande Cullen, sister Vampire Cullen, ahtziry-hp-twilight-nost-7, flexer, anairo, electra 85, loquibell, superfandecrepusculokarina, michinolet, ****marie 250, , brenda, Bella Alexandra Cullen, kottesiita Cullen Swan, yasmin-Cullen, pau, kida-sama, dgirl142, Naddy, Soff, Alix Cullen Swan, Jazmn, Nena Cullen 26, you belong to me, gemivi, Monzze Cullen, dulce Isabella, maelilautner96, daianitahh, Ayla Hale Cullen, tamara 1986, trishahudsonblack91, annaira, ara Cullen hale, mariiarias, camila Cullen, goo, pEqUe, moOnZiita, zummi, gery02, shineevero, Aglaee810, Shiio95, Beastyle, Iga Emo -12L, lax gabitaxx….**

**Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes y a las nuevas también… muchas gracias si falta alguna por mencionar avisen…**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	32. Te lo dije

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…**..**

**Capítulo 31**

**Te lo dije**

**Edward pov**

Quizás estaba errado en mi comportamiento, pero estaba en mi naturaleza ser de esa manera.

Sé que Bella jamás me engañaría, estaba actuando de una forma muy mal y debía de disculparme con mi esposa.

Por eso me encontraba fuera de su ventana para rogar por su perdón.

-Bella-murmuraba hacia la ventana, no me arriesgaba a darle una serenata por si me tiraba agua y eso no ayudaría mucho, podría subir por la ventana sin problema pero tampoco me arriesgaba por si me echaba a patadas con su escudo.

Hasta que al fin abrió la ventana y no llevaba pijama puesto por lo que me daba a entender que no se había acostado todavía.

-¿Qué haces Edward?-me miró raro desde su lugar-entra será mejor, Robbie está dormido.

Sin más salté hacia su cuarto y cuando apenas puse un pie dentro fui atacado por una furiosa hibrida.

-eres de lo peor que es lo que te crees para venir como si nada te odio tanto Masen en este momento que...-me golpeaba de acuerdo a sus palabras y si no fuera porque la amo mucho, no sé, mejor decidí tomar sus manos porque no quería que se lastimara por mi causa.

-lamento todo amor, ni yo mismo sé que es lo que está pasando y estoy muy arrepentido por lo sucedido durante estos días-me disculpé lo más sincero que pude y vi en su mirada que vio lo mismo en mi interior-soy un hombre horrible por pensar mal de la persona que amo y con quien estoy casado, te amo mucho mi vida y no quiero estar lejos de ti por nada del mundo-ella todavía me miraba un poco escéptica y no la culpaba por eso, mi juicio por estos días estaba abrumado, era como si hubiera estado en una especie de embrujo por estos días.

-si no te amara tanto hubiera llamado a mi padre y le hubiera dicho que mandara a Félix y Demetri para que te dieran una paliza-se veía tan relajada al decirme esas palabras que no sabría si estaba bromeando o diciendo la verdad.

-y separar a Jane de él sería muy malo-dije para persuadirla y ver si bromeaba.

-oh, no te preocupes que ella hubiera venido con ellos y te da unas buenas descargas de dolor-no, ella no bromeaba, era lo que habían dicho la última vez que los vimos.

-perdóname amor-la abracé estrechándola en mi brazos, había extrañado su calidez, la necesitaba tanto estos días, su aroma era mi aire sentía que estaba sin respiración si no estaba a mi lado.

-deberás hacer méritos-me decía y por su tono sabía que estaba cediendo-y no, no estoy cediendo, solo quiero que volvamos a ser los de antes-sin más ella me abrazó de la misma manera que yo lo hacía con ella.

-y que lo digas, hare lo que me pidas-apoye mi frente con la de ella mientras observaba su dulce boca, y tan solo mirarla sentía que la mía se hacía agua-cariño yo…

-solo bésame tonto-no tenía que pedirlo dos veces, tomé su boca con el hambre que tenia de ella de hace tantos días.

-te necesito tanto mi vida-le dije mientras degustaba de su níveo cuello, solo ella me ponía de esta manera y era imposible parar hasta que no tenía todo de ella, no esperé respuesta de su parte y la guie hasta su cama donde me deshice de su ropa y de la mía para que no nos demoráramos en cosas sin importancia.

-tómame amor-me decía mientras me acariciaba como ella sabía hacerlo, la tomé lentamente tomándome mi tiempo, era un maldito con suerte por estar así con mi ángel, la amaba con tanta locura que me era casi imposible tomarme las cosas con calma.

Nos movíamos al ritmo del otro sin apresurar nada por lo que quedaba de la noche, ella era hermosa a la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana y yo era quien podía observarla de esta manera, solo yo.

**Alguien en la oscuridad…**

Cercano a la propiedad se encontraba espiando a la joven que tenía sus días de felicidad contados, sus amos le habían dado una misión y debía de llevarla a cabo pronto.

Mas no contaba con la presencia de aquel vampiro que la acompañaba en este instante, perfectamente podía darle batalla, pero llamaría mucho la atención de los demás y vendrían en su ayuda.

No, esa no era una opción, no le quedaba más que retirarse hasta una nueva oportunidad y llevar su misión a cabo por lo menos en otra oportunidad.

No decepcionaría a los superiores.

Mejor se alejaba de ahí, para no ver más ese acto tan íntimo de una pareja, para no escuchar los sonidos de placer que les daba el tener a su amado y amada en sus brazos.

No, no podía hacerlo ahora, seria en otra oportunidad.

Pero debía dejar otro toquecito para seguir sembrando un poco de duda.

**Bella pov**

-¿Cómo que Riley se fue?-preguntaba Tanya a los demás, habíamos llegado con las primeras luces del alba a la casa de los Cullen y nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que el huésped se había ido solo dejando una nota de despedida.

Yo no me quejaba ni hacia preguntas, si me vieran en este momento verían que saltaba por toda la casa al estilo Alice batiendo mis brazos al aire sin importarme lo loca que me estaría viendo ahora.

-solo dejó esta nota y este paquete para Bella-dijo Esme mostrado las cosas en su mano.

-bótalas Esme, no me importa nada de lo que este tarado haya dejado-yo seguía en mi mundo y Robbie se reía de mi diciendo que parecía más infantil que él, y era verdad.

-yo quiero saber que es-las palabras de mi esposo me hizo detenerme mostrarle una mirada asesina por su curiosidad-¿Qué?, pensé que tendrías curiosidad por saber qué es lo que dejó tu amiguito.

-si sigues de nuevo con esa cantaleta lo de anoche no se volverá a repetir y no el no es mi amiguito, era el tuyo si mal no recuerdo.

-vamos Bella sé que te mueres por saber qué es lo que hay en la cajita-me la mostraba para comprobar si era verdad su teoría, ahora que me había tentado me entró el bichito pero no daría mi brazo a torcer para que tuviéramos otra pelea absurda ahora que Riley se había ido.

-dame acá-dijo Kate-yo lo abriré para que no armes otra pelea tarado-le quitó el paquete y comenzó a abrirlo en presencia de todos, estaban todos expectantes, yo simplemente tenía mis brazos cruzados en mi pecho sin darle mucha importancia hasta que vi su contenido.

-¿Qué significa esto Isabella?-me dijo Edward mirándome otra vez raro.

-no puede ser posible, ese collar lo perdí hace un mes-le dije.

Era el collar que me había regalado mi esposo cuando cumplí los cinco años, había pertenecido a su madre y lo había mandado a limpiar cuando ocurrió la desgracia de mi huida el día de mi cumpleaños y nos los vi por dos años, ¿qué hacia él con mi collar?

-tiene una nota-dijo Kate enseñándomela.

Rosalie le arrancó el papel de sus manos-quiero ver que se traía entre manos el idiota ese, hasta fuera de nuestra vida de nuevo dejaba mierda en su camino.

**Querida Isabella,**

**Encontré esto un día que salías al bosque, supe al momento que te pertenecía porque tenía tu olor y estaba rota en el broche el cual arreglé para ti.**

**No dudé un momento en guardarla para poder entregártela en tus hermosas manos y ver tu cara de felicidad por tenerlo nuevamente entre tus mano, cuídate mi hermosa joven que volveré algún día a ver tu belleza que me ha embrujado, tu calidez y tu delicadeza de mujer, te veré pronto princesa.**

**Siempre en mi mente.**

**Riley.**

-quien diría que el tarado sabe escribir-tomé mi collar con la punta de mi camiseta y fui a la cocina con todos siguiéndome.

-¿Qué vas a ser…? no lo iras a botar o si-pude escuchar un poco de pánico en la voz de Edward.

-no tonto, simplemente lo lavare con cloro, no me lo pondré hasta que este desinfectado de sus manos horrorosas, él se dignó a tocar mi collar y yo no sé qué gérmenes puede tener ese vampiro poeta de cuarta-sin más vacié el cloro en el collar y me di cuenta que se puso negro-¿ves?, quizás le echó hasta una maldición al collar y ustedes no veían la locura esa.

-no cielo, se puso así por el cloro-me dijo Carmen.

-oh, no sabía-murmuré ganándome las risa de los demás, al menos ya parecíamos normales, en lo que cabe.

-ay mami que hare contigo-decía mi hombrecito.

-dámelo que lo echaré en vinagre para que se ponga otra vez de su color normal-me dijo Esme tomando mi collar lindo.

-al fin hemos vuelto a la normalidad y es hora de empezar otra vez el entrenamiento en familia-dijo Emmett golpeando su puño con el de Jasper en señal de apoyo.

-y que lo digas Emmett ya me estaba volviendo loca toda esta separación de la familia, creo que llamaré a mi nana para contarle como va todo- y sin más me dirigí a mi antiguo cuarto, digo, al cuarto mío y de Edward.

-decir un te lo dije esta demás Eddy-escuché que le decía Alice a Edward.

-mi papi es tonto-le decía Robbie entre risitas.

Estaba demás en este momento decir muchas cosas, pero algo me decía que pronto cambiaria todo, pensé mientras se formaba una sonrisa en mi rostro.

**...**

**sin demoras mis niñas….**

**Recuerden ver mi nuevo fic.**

**Mis saludos a todas mis lectoras… y lectores:**

**Isabella1992vas, Alix Cullen Swan, prinzezithad Vampire Cullen, car 021, Huguette, bea, yyamile, marie 250, GlaDyZ KaUlITz CuLlen, Carmen Cullen-i. love fic, madeisho, leila Cullen Masen, beky 09, mayce Cullen, Elec, msteppa, leila Cullen Masen, bells, aliswande Cullen, sister Vampire Cullen, ahtziry-hp-twilight-nost-7, flexer, anairo, electra 85, loquibell, superfandecrepusculokarina, michinolet, ****marie 250, , brenda, Bella Alexandra Cullen, kottesiita Cullen Swan, yasmin-Cullen, pau, kida-sama, dgirl142, Naddy, Soff, Alix Cullen Swan, Jazmn, Nena Cullen 26, you belong to me, gemivi, Monzze Cullen, dulce Isabella, maelilautner96, daianitahh, Ayla Hale Cullen, tamara 1986, trishahudsonblack91, annaira, ara Cullen hale, mariiarias, camila Cullen, goo, pEqUe, moOnZiita, zummi, gery02, shineevero, Aglaee810, Shiio95, Beastyle, Iga Emo -12L, lax gabitaxx….**

**Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes y a las nuevas también… muchas gracias si falta alguna por mencionar avisen…**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	33. Guerra buscaba

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…**..**

**Capítulo 32**

**Guerra buscaba**

**Bella pov**

Dos meses.

Ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que todo había vuelto a la calma en nuestra familia.

Robbie ya tenía otros centímetros crecidos y cada día que pasaba se parecía a su padre, ahora tenía la apariencia de un niño de doce o trece años, era de complexión delgada pero no era flacucho, tenía la impresión que sería como Edward en… cuando aparentara su edad, ya me había acostumbrado a eso así que ya no entraba en pánico como las otras veces, pero todavía me decía mami y eso me daban ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que era feliz con eso, creo que lo hice.

Todos volvían a tener el mismo trato de antes, se notaba que extrañábamos los viejos tiempos y Robert añoraba tener a sus tíos y abuelos juntos.

Yo por mi parte, uff, parecía que estaba otra vez en mi nube favorita porque no respiraba antes de que todo el embrollo anterior pasaba, sentía que me estaba ahogando con tantos problemas y sobretodo no me gustaba estar enojada con Carlisle, ya que él había invitado a ese tipo a quedarse con nosotros, sencillamente este hombre era muy blando con los de su alrededor y por eso se vio pasado a llevar y no poder ponerle un pare a Riley con sus galanteos hacia mí.

Todavía me costaba un poco acercarme a él, pero no podía hacer nada contra eso, ya que sentía como si pusiera a Riley por sobre nosotros que éramos su verdadera familia.

Ya eso es harina de otro costal y solo tenía que concentrarme en lo que iba a suceder ahora, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan despistada con todo lo que sucedía con mi cuerpo, era un descuido muy grande de mi parte.

-ahora debemos de… ¿Qué haces mami?-no me había dado cuenta en qué momento había entrado Robert mientras me miraba en el espejo, estaba mirando mi cuerpo que se veía un cierto cambio, era notorio pero si te fijabas bien-debes dejar de mirarte al espejo tanto que te desgastas-me bromeó pero en su mirada me di cuenta que algo había notado.

-voy abajo en un minuto cielo, dile a tu padre que ya bajo-estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando lo paré en la salida-cielo, no le digas nada a tu padre por favor.

Robert me volteo los ojos porque sabía que él era el mejor guardador de secretos.

El sustito de mi vida.

**Edward pov**

Bella no podía estar más contenta, había cambiado de un día para otro, su sonrisa estaba cada día presente en su rostro, su humor había regresado y no había nada en el mundo que evitara que hiciéramos el amor cada día, nada podía quitarlo de nuestro itinerario.

Y eso me hacia sonreír a mi por verla de ese modo.

-mami ya baja-Robert apareció en el patio para comenzar a entrenar, mi hijo ya tenía la altura de su madre, en términos prácticos, me llegaba al hombro y se sentía orgulloso por eso, al igual que yo.

-vamos Robbie, demuéstrale a tu viejo lo que es luchar con fuerza juvenil-lo retaba Eleazar con gestos de mano.

-pufff, abu no me digas Robbie ya no soy un bebé-todos reímos por su reacción porque decía ser grande a pesar de tener recién casi un año de vida.

-pero para mí siempre serás mi bebito-le dijo su madre mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, mi hijo no le molestaba que Bella lo llamara así.

-¿Por qué a ella la dejas y a nosotros no?-le rezongó Emmett.

-porque ella es su mami-se burlaba Jasper.

-no molesten al niño-los reprendió Carmen-ahora vayan a sacarse un ojo mientras nosotros vemos otras cosas-sin más se dirigió a la roca donde estaba sentado James con Victoria siguiendo el plan que habían creado para bella y Robert.

Los nómadas habían llegado ayer después de verificar las dudas que teníamos sobre nuevas apariciones de neófitos en el norte del estado, y llegaron encontrándose con la sorpresa del crecimiento de su ahijado como le llamaban, Jacob llega mañana por la tarde y dijo que nos traía una sorpresa que nos iba a gustar, que era, ni idea tenia de lo que podía ser.

-ahora debemos de concentrarnos en la visión de Alice y Bella para ver que podemos sacar y tener una ventaja-decía Jasper sacando la voz como lo hacía en sus viejos tiempos de general-debemos de hacerles creer que nos tienen en sus manos, saben que Alice tiene visiones y están confiando en que Bella la va a bloquear y que no los esperaremos y querrán atacarnos por sorpresa, pero sabemos que eso no ocurrirá-decía muy seguro de si mismo.

-es dalo por hecho-dijo una voz a mi espalda.

-y que lo digas primita-le dijo Emmett a mi amada que se acercaba a nosotros.

-es hora del entretenimiento-dijo mi hijo arrimándose a la espalda de Emmett derribándolo.

-la juventud de hoy es algo altanera con los mayores-decía mi hermano haciéndose el ofendido.

-la vejes es lo que te tiene mal tío Emmett -Robert le seguía el juego porque sabía que podía neutralizarlo en cualquier momento.

-que no te desespere tu mente cielo-me decía mientras me abrazaba-solo deja que todo pase como lo tenemos planeado y veras que todo saldrá bien.

-tú siempre serás mi centro-le dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-y tu mi destino-sin más me besó delante de la burla y silbido de los demás-vayan a lo suyo que yo en lo mío.

-mami estoy presente-mi hijo hacia como si le molestara estas muestras de cariño, pero a él le encantaba vernos así.

**En alguna parte de América**

Se había reunido con su amo para comentar lo que había visto en su misión

El estaba más que feliz por volver a su misión, sabía que eso era una manera de acercarse más a su objetivo y dar el golpe que le daría lo que más ansiaba.

Venganza.

Venganza en contra de aquel vampiro que le quitó a la que era su cantante.

El había sido un ser egoísta y se iba a vengar de a poco.

Ya había dejado algo de malicia y estaba esperanzado que todavía quedara algo de ese mal como llamaban celos.

Porque él le demostraría al mundo que él iba a ser alguien importante en el mundo vampírico.

El seria también un amo para que le rindieran honores como lo harían con un Rey.

-puedes volver y seguir vigilando de lejos como lo has hecho hasta ahora, procura que no te sigan viendo, y cuando sea el momento, los encontrare para ser el vengador de todos los que hemos sido acorralados por ellos, no te preocupes-le dijo Vladimir a su vigilante.

-así lo haré mi maestro-dijo el hombre sin saber que sería traicionado en su momento porque no era más que un instrumento y no tendría oportunidad de nada.

**De vuelta con los Cullen**

**Bella pov**

Estaba en un claro muy parecido al de la visión de Alice que encontré cuando me bajó la locura de salir a dar un paseo, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento con las emociones de todos ya que sin querer toqué a Jasper y tenía su don, que cosa más molesta.

Habían pasado dos días de mi descubrimiento y del porque la visión que yo tenía era un poco distinta a la que tenia Alice, era el momento de decirle a la familia que era lo que iba a pasara y no podía aguantar decirlo a los demás.

-aquí estabas, estaba como loco llamándote por casi todo el estado mujer-Jasper se instaló a mi lado para abrazarme-creo que algo te traes entre manos pequeña peligrosa-me miraba como si sospechara algo.

-te juro que no estoy planeado nada y estoy aquí porque este claro es parecido al que sale en la visión de Alice-le expliqué.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Acaso no es la misma visión que tú has tenido?-estaba tan confundido como yo al principio.

-ya te lo había dicho, había algo raro en la visión que yo tenía y no sabía que era hasta que vi el problema.

-entonces vamos a decirlo a la familia-me alentó.

-si lo digo todos se van a volver locos Jasper.

-yo ya estoy loco en este momento-y sin más nos encaminó a la casa para contar que es lo que hacía diferente mi visión de Alice.

….

-¿estás segura que es él?-preguntaron a coro mis primas.

-estoy más que segura que el huésped maldito es el que sale en mi visión-les informé.

Y con huésped maldito me refería a Riley cabeza hueca.

-ay, por favor no empieces otra vez Edward-le imploró Jasper.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?-pregunté aunque inútilmente ya que su cara lo decía todo.

-otra vez ese idiota en la palestra, ya me había sacado de la mente este temita y vuelve como por arte de magia de tus labios… ¿coincidencia? Ni que fuera idiota-se paró del sillón y salía por la puerta principal.

-otra vez no papá-murmuraba mi hijo.

-¡TE DETIENES EN ESTE INSTANTE MASEN O NO RESPONDO DE MI!-le dije al tarado de mi esposo.

-no puedo creer que esto esté pasando de nuevo-decía Carmen.

-no puedes pedirme…

-te lo voy a decir una vez y solo una vez Masen-le dije lentamente como si le dijera a un niño pequeño-vuelves con tus celos absurdos y te olvidas de mi-le sentencie.

-y de mi-dijo Robert parándose al lado mío.

-Robert esto es tema de adultos y tú no deberías de meterte-le dijo sacado voz de mando.

-ella es mi madre y se merece todo el apoyo mío, yo estuve con ella cada vez que Riley quería molestarla con nimiedades y tu solo sabias tener celos absurdos y hacías acusaciones burdas por causa de que veías lo que te convenía-lo acusó asombrándonos a todos con su forma de expresarse.

-es mejor que nos calmemos-trataba de apaciguar Jasper con sus palabras y don, aunque no funcionara mucho.

¿Por qué buscaba guerra sin ningún motivo?, hasta por la cara de los demás sabían que el estaba equivocado, pero era un terco y no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

-yo ya terminé aquí-dijo mi hijo Robert yendo hacia el bosque.

-hijo-le llamó Edward.

-no me hables papá, ya me desilusionaste de nuevo-y sin más se marchó.

-no puedo entenderte Edward, ves solo lo que te conviene, si buscas una excusa para decir que estamos a mano por lo de Ángela te digo ahora que no tiene sentido porque yo jamás le correspondí a Riley y tu si lo hiciste-le dije tratando de tranquilizarme.

-ahora tu estaba cansando temas que no tienen nada que ver.

-solo estoy diciendo lo obvio Edward-suspire ya cansada de esto-en realidad piensa lo que quieras, yo te tenía noticias interesantes, pero veo que ni siquiera te mereces esto.

Seguí a mi hijo fuera de la casa, dios ¿por qué me tocó el vampiro más tonto y celoso de todos?

**...**

**sin demoras mis niñas….**

**Recuerden ver mi nuevo fic.**

**Mis saludos a todas mis lectoras… y lectores:**

**Isabella1992vas, Alix Cullen Swan, prinzezithad Vampire Cullen, car 021, Huguette, bea, yyamile, marie 250, GlaDyZ KaUlITz CuLlen, Carmen Cullen-i. love fic, madeisho, leila Cullen Masen, beky 09, mayce Cullen, Elec, msteppa, leila Cullen Masen, bells, aliswande Cullen, sister Vampire Cullen, ahtziry-hp-twilight-nost-7, flexer, anairo, electra 85, loquibell, superfandecrepusculokarina, michinolet, ****marie 250, , brenda, Bella Alexandra Cullen, kottesiita Cullen Swan, yasmin-Cullen, pau, kida-sama, dgirl142, Naddy, Soff, Alix Cullen Swan, Jazmn, Nena Cullen 26, you belong to me, gemivi, Monzze Cullen, dulce Isabella, maelilautner96, daianitahh, Ayla Hale Cullen, tamara 1986, trishahudsonblack91, annaira, ara Cullen hale, mariiarias, camila Cullen, goo, pEqUe, moOnZiita, zummi, gery02, shineevero, Aglaee810, Shiio95, Beastyle, Iga Emo -12L, lax gabitaxx….**

**Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes y a las nuevas también… muchas gracias si falta alguna por mencionar avisen…**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	34. Se terminó el juego, 1 parte

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…**..**

**Capítulo 33**

**Se terminó el juego, 1° parte**

**Bella pov**

No… si él iba a cambiar.

Si claro, y yo heredaría el trono de…

_Ugh, éste no es momento de ser sarcástica con ese tema Isabella_ me reprendí por ser tan idiota de pensar…

Ni yo sé lo que estoy pensando.

-Robert- comencé a llamar a mi hijo para que no se fuera lejos, tenía un mal presentimiento en este momento y que mi hijo no apareciera lo hacía peor.

-ahora si-escuché detrás de mí, la voz era muy familiar, pero no alcancé a virarme porque me golpearon la cabeza…

Todo se volvió negro….

**Edward pov**

Como siempre tropezando con la misma piedra.

Era la más grande de los idiotas si se lo preguntan porque no podía seguir con este temita de ya sabemos qué y seguir con celos sin explicación, debía de hacer que me revisaran.

-ok-decía Tanya mirándome asesinamente-tú tienes un tornillo zafado y es comprobado que la teoría de que tanta fiebre durante tu transformación te dejó imbécil, tarado, estúpido, idiota y…

-cariño ya te entendimos-le dijo Esme que también me miraba feo.

-les pido disculpas por todo.

-las disculpas tienes que dárselas a otra persona-dijo Robert entrando de nuevo a la casa-eres todo lo que te dijo tía Tanya y no te quiero ni decir cómo debe de estar mi mamá con todo esto de nuevo-me dijo.

Un momento.

-¿no es que estaba contigo Robert?-preguntó James aludiendo a mi pregunta mental.

-eh no-dijo mirándonos confundido-yo di un paseo por alrededor de la casa, ¿acaso salió de la casa y sola?-en su voz salió un poco de temor por ella, y yo podía sentir su temor.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?-no me quede a responder la pregunta de Carmen porque me había dirigido al bosque a rastrearla junto con James, no había ni cerca su olor, nada que nos indicara donde estaba, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

-¡Bella! ¡Contesta Bella!-la llamaba pero si acaso aunque estaba en todo su derecho en no contestarme, pero ahora era imperante que lo hiciera-la sientes James-le pregunté a mi acompañante.

-no la siento-dijo Jasper a mi lado apareciendo de la nada-no siento nada a kilómetros.

-esto no es bueno-decía James-ella debe de estar en algún lado.

-la gran incógnita es donde-le respondió mi hermano.

Bella…

¿Amor dónde estás?

**Bella pov**

-despierta muchacha-sentí que me zamarreaban por los hombros.

-por favor déjame-no podía abrir bien los ojos y con el zamarrón que me estaba dando el tipo este, se notaba a leguas que era vampiro por el olor que expelía… era el-oh por favor, esta obsesión que tienes conmigo ya es un poco retrograda de tu parte, mira que venir a secuestrarme lo encuentro como mucho-ya estaba cabreada con esta situación y si esto seguía así definitivamente tendría que decirle quien era mi padre.

-no sé qué te sorprende tanto que haya vuelto por ti, a pesar de todo tu sientes algo por mí y no lo puedes negar.

Este estaba tocado de cualquier forma.

-lo que siento por ti es solo indiferencia Riley por dios-ya estaba desesperándome su actitud tan, estúpida-yo no he sentido nada por ti jamás y no me interesa que sea de tu vida así que por favor desata las cuerda que me quiero ir a mi casa y no quiero tener más problemas con Edward por tu culpa-el muy idiota solo me dio una mirada de no poder más, ya explotaba el pobre diablo.

-ok, esto es lo que sucede…-me miró fijo como queriendo mirar a través de mi, miraba no se qué cosa y cuando su cara se formó una arruga me dieron ganas de reír al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-oh por favor-si más me reía en su cara-tu don es la persuasión y por eso Edward se comportaba conmigo de esa manera y Carlisle te dejó quedarte en nuestra casa-este era muy idiota, yo era un escudo por favor.

-no sé cómo no funciona contigo-se agarraba el pelo un poco frustrado por lo que no podía lograr.

-eres idiota-lo miré feo porque todavía no entendía-yo soy un escudo físico y mental-me miraba como si no creyera, idiota-por eso jamás has podido intentar algo conmigo porque mi cabeza está protegida por ese escudo y ni Edward puede hacerlo a menos que yo se lo permita.

-entonces permíteme a mí.

-¿me viste cara de qué?, ni en tus sueños idiota, oh, perdón-puse mi mejor cara de niña buena-no sueñas, sorry.

-yo que tu guardaba las garritas pequeña hibrida- me miró de arriba abajo- mi amo no le gusta que su presa sea tan subida de cabeza-lo miré y lo miré tratado de entender sus palabras.

-¿eh?

-yo fui enviado por alguien que desea mucho tenerte para él, o sea, para su aquelarre, trató de eliminar a tu papi para tener el trono y sacrificó a su hermano para poder escapar y envió a muchos de nosotros para poder encontrarte, y por lo visto yo fui el privilegiado por eso yo seré el primero en cobrar mi premio.

Ahora tenía todo sentido, él era un espía de los rumanos, maldito bastar…

-¿Qué premio seria ese?-no quería imaginarme que era pero mi mente no me hizo caso, el muy idiota se rio oscuramente.

-el primero que te encontrara y te llevara con el amo tendría el honor de ser el primero en engendrar un hijo para acrecentar el clan, tu solo eres un medio para un fin-ya me imagino que fin era.

-por favor no me hagas nada-sé que le suplicaba al aire pero no lo pude evitar, ya estaba teniendo miedo de lo que podía hacerme-estoy embarazada, por favor-ya las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.

-no te preocupes, puede que sea una niña y también nos ayude para el agrandamiento del clan, seremos más para destronar a tu papi.

-¿sabes quién es mi padre?-quien habrá abierto la boca.

-siempre lo supe, solo me hacia el desentendido de cuando hablaban sobre él en la casa.

Dios ayúdame que ya nada puede asustar a este idiota, ¿Por qué tuve que enojarme con Edward?

Edward por favor encuéntrame pronto.

**...**

**Sin demoras mis niñas….**

**Mis saludos a todas mis lectoras… y lectores:**

**Isabella1992vas, Alix Cullen Swan, prinzezithad Vampire Cullen, car 021, Huguette, bea, yyamile, marie 250, GlaDyZ KaUlITz CuLlen, Carmen Cullen-i. love fic, madeisho, leila Cullen Masen, beky 09, mayce Cullen, Elec, msteppa, leila Cullen Masen, bells, aliswande Cullen, sister Vampire Cullen, ahtziry-hp-twilight-nost-7, flexer, anairo, electra 85, loquibell, superfandecrepusculokarina, michinolet, ****marie 250, , brenda, Bella Alexandra Cullen, kottesiita Cullen Swan, yasmin-Cullen, pau, kida-sama, dgirl142, Naddy, Soff, Alix Cullen Swan, Jazmn, Nena Cullen 26, you belong to me, gemivi, Monzze Cullen, dulce Isabella, maelilautner96, daianitahh, Ayla Hale Cullen, tamara 1986, trishahudsonblack91, annaira, ara Cullen hale, mariiarias, camila Cullen, goo, pEqUe, moOnZiita, zummi, gery02, shineevero, Aglaee810, Shiio95, Beastyle, Iga Emo -12L, lax gabitaxx….**

**Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes y a las nuevas también… muchas gracias si falta alguna por mencionar avisen…**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	35. Se terminó el juego, 2 parte

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Toy triste… los RR han bajado, yo dije mis niñas que me iba a costar actualizar por la cosa de internet y porque a mi beba le están saliendo los dientes, alguna de ustedes sabrá lo que cuesta esto de los niño, y yo tengo tres así que imagínense, ya queda poco así que… los dejo…**

**Enjoy…**

…**..**

**Capítulo 34**

**Se terminó el juego, 2° parte**

**Edward pov**

Dos semanas.

Mi Bella estaba desaparecida por casi dos semanas, estábamos todos muy angustiados por esto, James ya había avisado al clan de Jacob para que volvieran pronto y pudieran ayudarnos en su búsqueda pero un problema con vampiros enemigos los retuvo en la Push, Cristine llegaba hoy después de tratar de hacer un rastreo por toda Canadá, sin éxito alguno.

Aquí nosotros tratábamos de sobrevivir sin caer en la desesperación, más que nada lo hacíamos por mi hijo que no paraba de llamar a su madre en sueños y despertaba llorando, al fin y al cabo todavía era un niño en su interior.

-ya viene entrando al pueblo Cristine-dijo Jasper colgando el teléfono-he pedido un par de favores con algunos antiguos compañeros de batalla para que nos ayuden con los rumanos…

-tu estas empecinado en que son los rumanos hermano y no ha habido señal de que pudieron ser ellos-le decía Emmett que no lo veía en ese estado de desesperación desde que Bella nos había abandonado hace un par de años.

-el hecho que Alice no haya tenido visiones de ellos últimamente los descarta-dijo Rosalie, sin darse cuenta que dio en el blanco.

-tú lo has dicho Rosalie-la miré para que se diera cuenta de sus palabras-Alice no ha tenido visiones de ellos porque Bella debe de estar con ellos-¿Cómo no nos habíamos dado cuenta?

-pero para eso debo de haber perdido su futuro y todavía los sigo viendo-rebatió la psíquica.

-pueden que estén burlando tu don como lo hicieron conmigo los infiltrados en la guardia de los Vulturis-le anuncié-recuerda que Bella los pudo descubrir por su don del tacto a diferencia de mí que ellos podían cambiar sus pensamientos, mas no sus intenciones que estaban ocultas en lo más profundo de ellos.

-tienes razón hijo-me decía Carlisle pensando lo mismo que y encontrándole la lógica-si ellos siguen con el plan en su mente de que quieren a Bella con ellos es fácil que Alice siga teniendo esa visión sobre ellos y nos estén engañando de esa manera.

-Alice trata de volver a buscar el futuro de Bella para ver si ha bajado su escudo-le dijo Tanya ya comiéndose las uñas, cosa que era imposible.

-nada, acabo de intentarlo de nuevo, quizás esta muy débil para bajarlo o ya…

-no lo digas ni lo pienses-le dije a mi hermana agarrándome los cabellos por enésima vez, ella está bien me decía a mi mismo.

-yo iré a ver si Robert ya despertó-decía Irina subiendo las escaleras.

-no es necesario tía-mi hijo apareció todavía con su pijama y despeinado como yo, aunque lo mío era más natural que él-¿han averiguado algo ya?

-algo así cariño- Carmen le tomó la mano dirigiéndolo a la cocina-debes desayunar primero y te cuento mientras te lo preparo.

-Robert-llamé la atención de mi hijo.

-dime-me contestó con voz monótona, pero sin mirarme.

-encontraré a tu madre, te lo juro.

-es lo mínimo que puedes hacer-sin más se fue a la cocina sin mirarme ocasionando que me sintiera más culpable de lo que ya me sentía.

-Robert-lo reprendió Esme.

-déjalo mamá, está en su derecho de estar molesto.

Y como no estarlo si por mi culpa Bella no estaba con nosotros.

Yo y mis estúpidos celos infundados, que no tenían nada de bueno y no caía en la realidad que pude haber sido manipulado por ese vil vampiro, sé que él está detrás de todo esto, él tiene la culpa que mi Bella no esté con nosotros.

**Bella pov**

Dos semanas.

Ya pasaban casi dos semanas desde que estoy en las manos de este loco, no me he alimentado desde ese tiempo y cada día me siento más débil, mi hijo se remueve en mi vientre pidiéndome alimento pero no puedo dárselo, Riley ha tratado de manipularme varias veces para que consuma sangre humana, me trae bolsas de sangre donada pero yo lo he rechazado varias veces.

Aunque me dan ganas de aceptarlas mi mente me advierte que el muy canalla quizás la haya manipulado para no sé qué propósito y pueda hacerme algo, como drogarme o algo así.

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo y no sé qué hacer.

Mi vientre ya parecía de unos seis meses y él se regocijaba al verme sufrir cuando mi hijo me pateaba.

Maldito mal nacido.

-ya es hora-me dijo mientras me tomaba de un brazo para levantarme-mmi amo está llegando.

-así al fin hizo acto de presencia el co0barde-lo provoqué para que no me viera con temor, estaba temblando por dentro.

-luego nos lo vas a agradecer-me miraba de soslayo mientras esperábamos no sé qué.

A lo lejos vislumbré un gran grupo de vampiros, todos tenían un aspecto muy feo, se notaba que habían estado en alguna batalla reciente porque venían con las ropas un poco roídas y tenían algunas marcas en el cuerpo.

Y justo ahí lo vi, aquel vampiro que me veía de una manera poco amable en la casa de mi padre, al que no veía era a su hermano por ningún lado, en todo caso no me importaba porque tampoco quería algo bueno conmigo.

Dios sálvame.

-así que-me miró de pies a cabeza, descarado-pero Riley, niño desobediente, primero yo la vería y luego podrías cobrar tu recompensa-dijo cuándo reparó en mi vientre que protegí con mis manos, como si eso lo detuviera.

-amo-le hizo una pequeña reverencia-ella ya estaba embarazada cuando la encontré, creo que no es como su anterior embarazo mi amo.

-ah, ya veo-se rascó la barbilla como pensando en algo, ojalá esté pensando en soltarme, ilusa yo.

-amo-le habló de nuevo Riley-si resulta ser una niña podría…

-ya lo había pensado estimado súbdito lo que nos deja solo esperar hasta que dé a luz esa cosa y podamos comenzar con la reproducción de nuevas especies y no quiero esperar ni un día, apenas la cosa salga comenzaremos-¿Qué se cree este?

-tu sí que estás loco-no me pude detener, el estúpido creía que yo era que ¿una incubadora?

-perdón pero no he dado permiso para que hables-me miró como si fuera lo más obvio, todos me miraban feo, o sea lujuriosos.

Asco.

-lo que estoy diciendo es que no necesito tu estúpido permiso para expresarme, es obvio que también sabes quién soy yo y quien es mi padre y eso no te retuvo para atacar Volterra y creerte el superior del mundo-eso lo ponía de mal humor y tenía que hacer algo de tiempo para que mi plan funcionara.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera rata inmunda?-frio como sus ojos al igual que sus palabras.

-oh pero que desconsiderada-puse mi mejor cara de niña buena-¿Dónde está tu hermanito? oh-puse mis manos en mi pecho mostrando dolor fingido-no me digas que te abandonó porque no quería compartir…

-es mejor que te calles-siseaba por los dientes el tarado.

-oh no, ya sé, fue tan estúpido como tú y atacó a mi padre y perdió la batalla-puse cara de comprensión y compasión a la vez-debió dolerte verlo caer así como la mayoría de tu ejercito…

-muy bien muchachita-me tomó por los cabellos tirando y sacándome un siseo de dolor-es hora que te demuestre porque debes de obedecerme-tiró más fuerte de mi cabello-si sigues con tus palabritas de chiquilla malcriada no pondré reparos en que te entregue a mi ejército y que hagan lo que quiera contigo-todos aprobaban sus palabras-y si algo le pasa a tu hijo o hija no me importará porque así podríamos comenzar luego con mi plan, ¿entiendes mis palabras cielito?

-si me dices cielo otra vez te golpeo las bolas bastardo-le dije con mis dientes a la vista.

-en ese caso, te diré lo que eres-acercó su sucia boca a mi oído para hablarme según el sexy, fuchi -fenómeno, cuida tu boca o sino pondré algo en ella y no será precisamente mi mano o un bozal, bueno será como un bozal, pero no de esa manera-maldito desgraciado-así me gusta.

Me tiró al suelo y alcancé a poner mis manos para que no me golpeara mi vientre.

-ahora-se dirigió a su ejército-en dos horas nos moveremos al lugar donde de seguro ya tienen la visión la psíquica de donde tendrá batalla perdidas estos idiotas, luego ya veremos que haremos después.

-señor-dijo un idiota-quizás podríamos dejar vivas a las hembras del clan-todos lo apoyaron.

¿Por qué…?

Oh no, primero los mato si les hacen algo a mis hermanas.

Maldición Alice, no entiendo porque no ha tenido ninguna visión mía si no tengo mi escudo físico arriba.

Debo de arrancar pronto, como sea pero pronto.

**...**

**Sin demoras mis niñas….**

**Mis saludos a todas mis lectoras… y lectores:**

**Isabella1992vas, Alix Cullen Swan, prinzezithad Vampire Cullen, car 021, Huguette, bea, yyamile, marie 250, GlaDyZ KaUlITz CuLlen, Carmen Cullen-i. love fic, madeisho, leila Cullen Masen, beky 09, mayce Cullen, Elec, msteppa, leila Cullen Masen, bells, aliswande Cullen, sister Vampire Cullen, ahtziry-hp-twilight-nost-7, flexer, anairo, electra 85, loquibell, superfandecrepusculokarina, michinolet, ****marie 250, , brenda, Bella Alexandra Cullen, kottesiita Cullen Swan, yasmin-Cullen, pau, kida-sama, dgirl142, Naddy, Soff, Alix Cullen Swan, Jazmn, Nena Cullen 26, you belong to me, gemivi, Monzze Cullen, dulce Isabella, maelilautner96, daianitahh, Ayla Hale Cullen, tamara 1986, trishahudsonblack91, annaira, ara Cullen hale, mariiarias, camila Cullen, goo, pEqUe, moOnZiita, zummi, gery02, shineevero, Aglaee810, Shiio95, Beastyle, Iga Emo -12L, lax gabitaxx….**

**Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes y a las nuevas también… muchas gracias si falta alguna por mencionar avisen…**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Frances-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	36. Angel para un final

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Enjoy…**

…**..**

**Capítulo 35**

**Ángel para un final**

**Edward pov**

Alice comenzó a gritar bajando por las escaleras con la mente muy abierta para mí.

-es la hora-les anuncié a todos-la visión se está cumpliendo.

-marchemos entonces-dijo Kate saliendo de la casa.

-guíanos Edward-dijo Jasper comenzando a seguir a todos.

Me quedé muy adelante del grupo rezando en silencio a cualquier dios que hubiera o lo que existiera en este momento para que pudiera recuperar a mi esposa de nuevo, y que me perdonara por la masacre que iba a cometer porque no le iba a perdonar a quien osara poner las manos y una sola mirada e mi mujer.

Cuando llegamos al claro sabíamos que iban a llegar en cualquier momento, todos estábamos en la espera solamente, era tal nuestra concentración que todos saltaron cuando mi teléfono sonó, sin saber quién era contesté.

-¿Quién…?

-_no me vengas como que quien Cullen, quiero saber dónde están todos, estamos fuera de tu casa_.

-estamos en el claro que está a dos kilómetros de la casa al norte.

-_espera ahí, llegaremos en unos minutos_.

Colgué mi teléfono a la vez que mi hermana anunciaba quien era.

-era Jacob-afirmó Alice mientras se masajeaba las sienes-por eso ya no tengo visión después de lo que sigue en la pelea, los lobos están involucrados en esto.

-no importa si la visión se corta, eso no importa porque sabemos que ganaremos con los lobos aquí-dijo Emmett-es hora de batallar-se frotaba las manos mientras sentía sus pensamientos eufóricos por una pelea.

-lo que importa es recuperar a Bella Emmett-le reprendió Esme.

-se eso mami, no hay nada más importante que nuestra primita, pero esos tarados serán mi bono por portarme bien.

**Bella pov**

Ni quería mirar a estos tipos ya que me daban una-según ellos-mirada sexy.

Ewww, si a eso le decían que era sexy no imagino que era lo que hacía en su vida humana porque créanme que no tenían nada sexy, daba cosa mirarlos tan de cerca porque tenían unas marcas horribles en sus cuerpos, batallas quizás o cuando fueron transformados.

Cuando salimos de la cabaña en donde me mantuvo todos estos días Riley se nos unieron unos cuarenta más, ¿o eran cien?, mi cansado cerebro y cuerpo no podía hacer los cálculos de cuantos eran estos bastardos.

-esa cabecita tuya da muchas vueltas querida mía-me habló en el oído, menos mal que no podía oler su aliento, _porque no tenia duh_-estas muy pensativa mi pequeña incubadora.

-solo pensaba que parte te quitaría primero Edward-puse una cara de meditación-yo creo que primero la cabeza porque tus pensamientos son un poco _repetitivos "oh, hoy comenzare una nueva era en nuestra raza, oh, hoy te comenzare a utilizar como mi incubadora personal"_-imité su voz para darle más énfasis a mis palabras.

-cuida tus palabras fenómeno-me rugió en la cara.

-y tú ya relájate, ni modo que algo así pudiera pasarte, seamos realistas Vladi, ¿puedo llamarte así?-no esperé su respuesta-en fin, tienes que entender que por más que tu tengas un gran ejercito eso no quita el hecho que mi familia tiene mucho potencial, y tienes que recordar que tu no fuiste muy inteligente tampoco en no pensar en las consecuencias de…

-ya me cansaste.

Me tiró del brazo y me dejó al lado de Riley.

Genial, ahora iré con "míster yo lo consigo todo porque me meto en tu mente".

Me sentía cada vez más debilitada y su don trataba de meterse en mi escudo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, una vez casi lo logró, me salvé porque lo llamó uno de sus soldados.

No podía más y mi bebé se movía muy lento ahora, creo que también se estaba debilitando.

-es hora-sin más nos detuvimos en el claro de la visión que tuvimos Alice y yo, a diferencia que yo veía mi embarazo y no como Alice que esta parte estaba nublosa.

Y frente a nosotros estaba mi familia, tan solo al fijar la mirada en Edward mi rabia y tristeza volvió por darme cuenta de que en parte por su culpa estaba en esta situación.

Pero esto debía pasar.

Estaba escrito en mi destino

-por favor sálvame Edward.

**Edward pov**

No le seguí mas la conversación de mi hermano porque justo en ese momento aparecieron, de a poco llegaron los vampiros y al lado de Vladimir estaba Riley tomando del brazo a mi esposa que estaba más que maltrecha… mi familia no lo pensó dos veces y se tiró en contra de los soldados de Vladimir, mi padre y Eleazar no querían otra cosa que arrancarle la cabeza al mal nacido ese.

-pero qué manera de recibirnos-se burlaba el idiota mientras trataba de luchar con mi padre y Eleazar-y yo que venía a saludar de buena fe.

-fe es lo que deberías de tener tu porque de aquí no sales ileso-Eleazar le arrancó un brazo mientras que Carlisle lo traba a la pira de fuego que había creado Esme a un lado del claro.

Mis hermanos estaban tratando al igual que yo en llegar a Bella cuando se nos cruzó un grupo que nos costó sacarnos de encima, mis hermanas y primas estaban en las mismas.

-esto no puede terminar bien-escuché que decía el mal nacido de Riley, los vi rodeados de unos treinta, sin más viéndose sin su líder que ya ardía en las brasas puso a mi esposa como escudo cuando llegamos a unos diez metros de donde se encontraba.

Solo le quedaban los soldados que los custodiaban.

-si te mueves lector de mentes no la vuelves a ver-la tomó de su cuello y lo puso de tal manera que se lo podría romper en una cosa de segundos.

-mamá-dijo mi hijo parado a mi lado.

-Edward bloquea a Riley-dijo Bella con un hilo de voz por la presión que ejercía el idiota en su cuello-él es un manipulador.

-eso ya lo sabemos-Emmett me dio una mirada como si se hubiera vuelto loca, le rodé los ojos al muy idiota.

-el manipula la mente tarado-le rugió.

El muy estúpido.

Mientras Riley la tenía prisionera entre sus brazos todo era más difícil para mí el recuperarla, y cuando dijo esas palabras creí que moriría…

-Edward estoy embarazada.

Aquellas palabras se repetían como mantra en mi cerebro buscando una salida para que no saliera lastimada.

Mi familia estaba desesperada por lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor.

Robert estaba desesperado porque no podía hacer uso de su don para poder debilitarlos ya que él estaba más débil que cualquier mortal porque llevaba sin alimentarse el mismo tiempo que estuvimos sin Bella, mi pobre hijo.

Después de que Riley soltara su cháchara de cómo fue que nos engañó pude percatarme de que mi esposa estaba concentrada con su nariz un poco arrugada, al principio no entendía que era eso hasta que comencé a notar cierto olor tan peculiar que lo identificara.

Detrás de Riley aparecieron casi veinte lobos en su plenitud acechando a los vampiros que estaban a nuestro alrededor para acabar con los malos como les decía mi hijo parado a mi lado.

La batalla ya estaba ganada con los lobos así que solo nos encargamos de los pocos que quedaban.

Fue cuando aproveché la distracción del idiota este para rescatar a mi esposa de sus garras y darle una muerte más rápida al desgraciado por tan solo poner sus sucias manos en mi Bella, ella cayó de rodillas haciéndose una bola cubierta por su escudo para que no sufriera daño alguno mientras yo me deshacía del desgraciado este.

Apenas terminé con el tomé a Bella entre mis brazos y corrí con ella a la casa seguida por mi familia.

La llevé a nuestra habitación dejándola en la cama sin saber que más hacer, solo pude dejarla en las manos de mi padre para que pudiera hacer lo que sea por ella.

Salí del cuarto hecho una mierda por cómo me carcomía mi cabeza con lo sucedido.

Cuando me dijeron que estaba lista volví a su lado para encontrármela ya bañada y con su pijama pero me sorprendió encontrarla con una vía en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-su piel está muy delgada así que probé con esto para ver si resultaba-me dijo mi padre a mi lado.

Creí que todo iría bien desde ahora y podríamos disfrutar de su embarazo, de nuestro próximo hijo, pero el destino era una maldita perra.

Bella al parecer se encerró en su mente y quedo así por todo lo que duró su embarazo que fue de tan solo un mes y medio de duración.

Yo parecía un muerto en vida y trataba de estar lo mejor posible para Robbie que veía a su madre cada día más alejada de su mente

-vamos mami, debes de ponerte bien por nosotros-le decía todos los días mi hijo sentado a su lado.

Un día vimos indicio de estar mejor, pero solo fue hacia mi hijo que se dirigía, a mí ni me miraba y no decía una palabra salvo a Robbie que se sentía feliz de ver a su madre otra vez con sus ojos abiertos.

No sabía cómo habíamos caído en la trampa de este tipo y para peor, haber desconfiado de ella sabiendo que muchas veces me demostró su amor hacia mí.

Ella, que me había aguantado mi locura con la humana, la que me dio su alma y un hijo, ella, que hizo mi sueño real de convertirla en mi esposa.

Varias veces me dijo que él no era de su confianza y yo le dije que esa era su manera de encubrir su engaño hacia mí, que ella me engañaba con él.

Soy una basura.

-Edward-me llamó un día cuando su embarazo se veía lo más avanzado para decir que estaba casi a término.

-amor… dime lo que quieras-le dije con voz contenida, pero por dentro estaba que estallaba porque me habló de nuevo.

-quiero que cuides de mis hijos-me dijo mirando hacia la ventana ¿de qué estaba…?-no me siento con fuerza Edward.

-Bella…-me habían desesperado sus palabras a entender el significado.

Ahí fue cuando comenzó el calvario de mi vida, tuvimos que sacar a mi hija lo más rápido porque se estaba debatiendo mi mujer entre la vida y la muerte, ahí fue cuando tuve que dejarla ir…

Dejar a mi primer amor libre para que no sufriera más…

Porque era nuestro destino_._

**Bella pov**

Cada vez que veía a mi vida nacer…

Pensé que este era el fin…

Vi como todos luchaban por mantener la tranquilidad…

Todos querían luchar…

Y sobre todo…

Querían que todo terminara…

Después…

Solo vino a mí la oscuridad…

**...**

**Este es el ultimo cap….**

**Mi tercer bebé ya esta terminado…**

**Mis saludos a todas mis lectoras… y lectores:**

**Isabella1992vas, Alix Cullen Swan, prinzezithad Vampire Cullen, car 021, Huguette, bea, yyamile, marie 250, GlaDyZ KaUlITz CuLlen, Carmen Cullen-i. love fic, madeisho, leila Cullen Masen, beky 09, mayce Cullen, Elec, msteppa, leila Cullen Masen, bells, aliswande Cullen, sister Vampire Cullen, ahtziry-hp-twilight-nost-7, flexer, anairo, electra 85, loquibell, superfandecrepusculokarina, michinolet, ****marie 250, , brenda, Bella Alexandra Cullen, kottesiita Cullen Swan, yasmin-Cullen, pau, kida-sama, dgirl142, Naddy, Soff, Alix Cullen Swan, Jazmn, Nena Cullen 26, you belong to me, gemivi, Monzze Cullen, dulce Isabella, maelilautner96, daianitahh, Ayla Hale Cullen, tamara 1986, trishahudsonblack91, annaira, ara Cullen hale, mariiarias, camila Cullen, goo, pEqUe, moOnZiita, zummi, gery02, shineevero, Aglaee810, Shiio95, Beastyle, Iga Emo -12L, lax gabitaxx….**

**Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes y a las nuevas también… muchas gracias si falta alguna por mencionar avisen…**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Frances-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	37. Todo será como empezar de nuevo

_**para las que pensaron que no había epilogo...**_

_**aquí lo tienen..**_

_**enjoy...**_

_**...**_

_**Epilogo**_

**Todo será como empezar de nuevo**

**Edward pov**

_Flashback_

_Mientras Riley la tenía prisionera entre sus brazos todo era más difícil para mí el recuperarla, y cuando dijo esas palabras creí que moriría…_

_-Edward estoy embarazada._

_Aquellas palabras se repetían como mantra en mi cerebro buscando una salida para que no saliera lastimada._

_ni siquiera pensé en nada porque yo sabía que era mi hijo.._

_Mi familia estaba desesperada por lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor._

_Robert estaba desesperado porque no podía hacer uso de su don para poder debilitarlos ya que él estaba más débil que cualquier mortal porque llevaba sin alimentarse el mismo tiempo que estuvimos sin Bella, mi pobre hijo._

_-ahora que ya sabes mi don no saco nada con alimentar esos celos que me tenías muchacho, y eso que era casi natural en ti-se burlaba el muy infeliz, ya lo odiaba y no tenía la intención de bloquear mi mente._

_Después de que Riley soltara su cháchara de cómo fue que nos engañó pude percatarme de que mi esposa estaba concentrada con su nariz un poco arrugada, al principio no entendía que era eso hasta que comencé a notar cierto olor tan peculiar que lo identificara._

_Detrás de Riley aparecieron casi veinte lobos en su plenitud acechando a los vampiros que estaban a nuestro alrededor para acabar con los malos como les decía mi hijo parado a mi lado._

_La batalla ya estaba ganada con los lobos así que solo nos encargamos de los pocos que quedaban._

_Fue cuando aproveché la distracción del idiota este para rescatar a mi esposa de sus garras y darle una muerte más rápida al desgraciado por tan solo poner sus sucias manos en mi Bella, ella cayó de rodillas haciéndose una bola cubierta por su escudo para que no sufriera daño alguno mientras yo me deshacía del desgraciado este._

_Apenas terminé con el tomé a Bella entre mis brazos y corrí con ella a la casa seguida por mi familia._

_La llevé a nuestra habitación dejándola en la cama sin saber que mas hacer, solo pude dejarla en las manos de mi padre para que pudiera hacer lo que sea por ella._

_Salí del cuarto hecho una mierda por cómo me carcomía mi cabeza con lo sucedido._

_Cuando me dijeron que estaba lista volví a su lado para encontrármela ya bañada y con su pijama pero me sorprendió encontrarla con una vía en su antebrazo izquierdo._

_-su piel está muy delgada así que probé con esto para ver si resultaba-me dijo mi padre a mi lado._

_Creí que todo iría bien desde ahora y podríamos disfrutar de su embarazo, de nuestro próximo hijo, pero el destino era una maldita perra._

_Bella al parecer se encerró en su mente y quedo así por todo lo que duró su embarazo que fue de tan solo un mes y medio de duración._

_Yo parecía un muerto en vida y trataba de estar lo mejor posible para Robbie que veía a su madre cada día más alejada de su mente_

_-vamos mami, debes de ponerte bien por nosotros-le decía todos los días mi hijo sentado a su lado._

_Un día vimos indicio de estar mejor, pero solo fue hacia mi hijo que se dirigía, a mi ni me miraba y no decía una palabra salvo a Robbie que se sentía feliz de ver a su madre otra vez con sus ojos abiertos._

_No sabía como habíamos caído en la trampa de este tipo y para peor, haber desconfiado de ella sabiendo que muchas veces me demostró su amor hacia mí._

_Ella, que me había aguantado mi locura con la humana, la que me dio su alma y un hijo, ella, que hizo mi sueño real de convertirla en mi esposa._

_Varias veces me dijo que él no era de su confianza y yo le dije que esa era su manera de encubrir su engaño hacia mí, que ella me engañaba con él._

_Soy una basura._

_-Edward-me llamó un día cuando su embarazo se veía lo más avanzado para decir que estaba casi a término._

_-amor… dime lo que quieras-le dije con voz contenida, pero por dentro estaba que estallaba porque me habló de nuevo._

_-quiero que cuides de mis hijos-me dijo mirando hacia la ventana ¿de qué estaba…?-no me siento con fuerza Edward._

_-Bella…-me habían desesperado sus palabras a entender el significado._

_Ahí fue cuando comenzó el calvario de mi vida, tuvimos que sacar a mi hija lo más rápido porque se estaba debatiendo mi mujer entre la vida y la muerte, ahí fue cuando tuve que dejarla ir…_

_Dejar a mi primer amor libre para que no sufriera más…_

_Porque era nuestro destino._

_Fin flashback_

**Dos años después**

**-**… y así fue como el león se enamora de la oveja, fin del cuento-le dije a mi pequeño milagrito acostada a mi lado en su camita.

-esa es la historia más linda que he escuchado en mi vida-dijo mi pequeña Marie con sus ojos castaños como su madre.

Suspiré por el recuerdo de ella.

Aquel día en que todo cambió para nosotros y nos dejó con sabor casi amargo para todos después de esa batalla.

Aquel día en que mi vida dio un vuelco en toda su magnitud y nos llevó a lo que somos ahora.

-deja de carcomerte la cabeza cariño -me dijo mi nuevo amor.

Mirarla a los ojos era irreal a veces porque no supe en qué momento me volví a enamorar, y de la vampira más hermosas que en mi existencia he visto.

-Papi me contaba la historia del león y la oveja-le dijo mi hija mientras se acomodaba en su cama y se cubría mejor con las mantas, esa era su manera de decir que ya se iba a dormir.

-y segurito te dijo que el león era un gran cazador-le comentó con un tinte de broma en su voz.

-ay -mi hija giro sus ojos como si fuera una niña grande-tu sabes cómo es papi, siempre tan egocéntrico, tu mejor lo sabes después de conocerlo tantos años.

-y que lo digas-le dimos un beso en su frente y salimos de la habitación.

-yo creo que no soy egocéntrico-le dije mientras la acorralaba en la pared del frente, ella se reía tontamente porque sabía lo que venía.

-dijiste amarme después de habernos casado por segunda vez-me recordó aquel día.

Como si lo fuera a olvidar.

-Eddy poohh, cuando vas a entender que yo no te tengo miedo-me ronroneó incitándome.

-¿Qué haré contigo Bella?- la abracé por su cintura tan pequeña, a pesar de haber tenido dos hijos todavía se mantenía como si nada.

_Flashback_

_Después de morderla la dejamos para que terminara por convertirse en vampiro al igual que yo._

_Ella una vez me lo había pedido y yo siempre le decía que no había necesidad ya que ella era mitad vampiro y no iba a envejecer como todos los humanos._

_Ahora ella sería como yo y nada podría separarnos por nada del mundo._

_Aro llego dos horas después para saber cómo estaba su hija y se encontró con la sorpresa de que ella estaba pasando por la transformación._

_Ni digo la manera que se enojó cuando vio lo que estaba pasando ya que consideraba que debíamos de pedir su permiso para hacerlo, pero yo era su esposo y tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que fuera para conservar a mi amada, era un ser muy egoísta._

_Pasado el tiempo de conversión ella despertó y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a mí y…_

_Mandarme al otro lado del bosque de un solo puñetazo que me dio, yo sabía que era su manera de desahogarse por lo que hice y no la culpaba, si me lo pedía pondría la otra mejilla sin discutírselo, en realidad lo único que tuve que poner fueron mis ganas de estar con ella porque a los dos segundos estaba a mi lado y me arrancó mi ropa mientras yo la miraba medio en trance._

_Yo no era nadie para hacerme de rogar._

_A las semanas de terminar su conversión preparamos otra ceremonia esta vez oficiada por Cayo en Volterra, toda su familia deseaba que se casara en la ciudad donde ella seria siempre princesa, mas no quería llegar heredar el trono por obvias razones._

_Decía que no era su destino gobernar el mundo vampírico y no deseaba hacerlo jamás._

_La ceremonia fue igual o mejor que la primera y era lo más maravilloso por estar con ella…_

_Por mi bella inmortal._

_Fin flashback_

-es mejor que vayamos a ver a la familia antes que partan a Alaska-me dijo sacándome de mis recuerdos.

Nos despedimos de todos los que habían venido a vernos después de las vacaciones de la universidad.

Bella estaba estudiando literatura mientras yo me quedaba en casa con nuestros hijos.

Si, sonaba a amo de casa, pero yo no quise entrar a estudiar esta vez ya que no tenía razón por hacerlo, me perfeccionaba en casa para lo que era la rama de pediatría por mis hijos, más bien por Marie ya que ella tenía más rasgos humanos que Robbie y tenía un crecimiento mucho más lento que su madre y Robert.

Nada mas no quería pedirle a la vida, jamás me imaginé que mi existencia tendría tanto como me ha dado hasta el día de hoy, cada día tenia mas fuerzas para seguir adelante y llevar mi destino a cabalidad.

Y era amar a mi familia de cuatro, con mi esposa a mi lado y mis hijos maravillosos.

Antes fui un monstruo vengador y solitario que lloraba por los rincones por no tener un amor como el de mis hermanos y padres, ahora tenía eso y mucho mas.

Este era mi destino. Y eso me daba fuerzas cada día.

**Fin…**

…

**Ahhhhhhhh!... No poder creerlo… espero que les haya sido de su agrado el poder escribir esta historia y que el final sea algo que les haya parecido bien…. Mil gracias por cada RR enviado y si no pude respondérselos culpen a mi marido…Jijiji**

**Isabella1992vas, Alix Cullen Swan, prinzezithad Vampire Cullen, car 021, Huguette, bea, yyamile, marie 250, GlaDyZ KaUlITz CuLlen, Carmen Cullen-i. love fic, madeisho, leila Cullen Masen, beky 09, mayce Cullen, Elec, msteppa, leila Cullen Masen, bells, aliswande Cullen, sister Vampire Cullen, ahtziry-hp-twilight-nost-7, flexer, anairo, electra 85, loquibell, superfandecrepusculokarina, michinolet, ****marie 250, , brenda, Bella Alexandra Cullen, kottesiita Cullen Swan, yasmin-Cullen, pau, kida-sama, dgirl142, Naddy, Soff, Alix Cullen Swan, Jazmn, Nena Cullen 26, you belong to me, gemivi, Monzze Cullen, dulce Isabella, maelilautner96, daianitahh, Ayla Hale Cullen, tamara 1986, trishahudsonblack91, annaira, ara Cullen hale, mariiarias, camila Cullen, goo, pEqUe, moOnZiita, zummi, gery02, shineevero, Aglaee810, Shiio95, Beastyle, Iga Emo -12L, lax gabitaxx….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


End file.
